Kamen Rider Wild
by Kuro no okami 23
Summary: In the city of Prometheus Falls, eBeasts are a must have. But when a mysterious dealer goes around distributing Link Bands which infect both eBeast and owner, something must be done. Luke Anders, a young chef in training, must use the technology given to him by his brother and fight to stop this dealer and save his city as Kamen Rider Wild.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Wild

Ten warriors stood on a dirt field that was covered with the corpses who fought for both sides. The sky was nearly pitch black with bolts of thunder and lightning flashing to illuminate the ten warriors, five who fought for justice, five who fought for dominance. On the side of justice the five warriors were donned in sets of armor that were modeled after various animals of nature.

The warrior who stood in the center of the five wore storm blue and silver armor that covered his entire body with a long black cape hanging from his shoulders with a helmet that was in the shape of a wolf holding a long silver katana. On his right side were two more warriors, one male, and one female. The male wore heavy violet armor that was trimmed with silver with his helmet that was shaped like a bear. He carried a large silver pole axe.

The female warrior wore deep burgundy armor that hugged her curves and covered her torso, shoulders, forearms, shins and feet with black boots. She had a leather gladiator like skirt hanging from her waist and carried two golden war fans. Her helmet was shaped more like a crown with golden feathers framing her face. On the wolf warrior's left were also a man and a woman warrior. The male warrior wore heavy white armor that had streaks of black running over it covering his whole body and wielded two curved arm blades on his forearms; his helmet was shaped like a tiger.

The final female warrior wore sky blue armor that was trimmed with pink and in the same style as her female counterpart but instead of war fans she carried a bow with bladed edges and a quiver of arrows on her back, on her face was a pink mask that was the shape of butterfly wings. Each of the five warriors had a kanji for a different element on their chests; going from left to right it was water, steel, storm, earth, and magma. Across from the warriors of justice were five warriors who held an aura of pure evil and malice.

The evil warrior in the center wore pitch black armor that was trimmed with violet that seemed to have a scaled pattern to it, he wore a cape that was also black but had a symbol of a full moon with a golden eye inside it in the center of his cape, his helmet was in the shape of an angry dragon. On the right side of the draconic warrior were a man and a woman warrior. The male warrior wore dusty yellow armor that covered his body with a few sets of eagle feathers on his forearms and calves with sharpened steel gloves and a helmet that was in the shape of a garuda.

The female warrior wore white armor that was trimmed with bright blue and jagged armor on her shoulders, knees, and wrists. She was holding a white handled spear with a clear blue spearhead. On her head was a white crown with a single golden horn. On the left side of the dragon warrior was another male and female warrior. The male was wearing heavy dark green armor that was trimmed with dull brown that thickly covered his body in all places; his helmet was in the shape of a Minotaur and he was holding two large double-bladed axes.

The final female warrior wore armor that was more exotic than her comrades, her torso armor as well as her gauntlets were a deep navy while her skirt and shin guards were a copper orange color. Finally her helmet, which was bright cyan, was in the shape of a lion head with two curved horns on the sides of her helmet and a long tail like addition on the back of her skull that was in the shape of a snake.

The dragon warrior looked at the five justice warriors, "This is your last chance warriors. Surrender to us or end up just like the other soldiers who followed you into battle." He said.

The wolf warrior looked at the dragon with hate filled eyes, "We will never bow to you Drago. We will fight until the last breath leaves our bodies." He said with his fellow warriors nodding in agreement.

Drago sighed, "Very well Lobo. I guess it is time we end this battle finally." He said as he summoned a massive broadsword in his right hand.

Lobo nodded, "Very true." He said as he raised his katana. At first no one moved but when another flash of thunder was made both sides charged at each other with their weapons raised. But as soon as Lobo and Drago made contact with each other, the dream ended.

I woke up in my bed with sweat covering my chest and face. I let out a loud sigh, _the same damn dream again_, I thought. What was up with me?

"Ruku-sama, daijobu?" a female voice said next to me. I looked to my left and saw a miniature storm blue and black robotic wolf with silver trim. She had bright green eyes that looked at me with concern, her name was Luna, and she was my personal eBeast. For those of you who are wondering, eBeasts were artificially intelligent animal robots that were sophisticated enough to link with their owner's emotions which make them perfect companions.

Luna had been my personal eBeast since I was ten years old and continued to be both a great family member and friend. Oh right, I haven't told who I am yet, well I'm Luke Anders. I'm eighteen years old and I am currently a student at Prometheus State University in my home town of Prometheus Falls, I have dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a tanned skin tone thanks to both of my African-American and Hispanic heritages. I also had a pretty well-muscled body with a pretty defined six pack. I laid my head back down on my pillow and Luna jumped on my chest to look me in the eye.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine Luna, just a weird dream." I said. Luna lay down on my chest.

"Was it the same dream you've been having for the past few days?" she asked. Luna always knew what was troubling me when I acted strange or worried.

I nodded, "Yeah, same one, ten warriors on a dirt field with storm in the sky. I just wish I knew what it meant." I said. One of the great things about eBeasts was that they could always tell when something was wrong with their owners.

"Well I don't know if this will make you feel any better but, Happy Birthday." Luna said. I smiled, I had actually forgot that today was my birthday and I was officially eighteen today. The only down side to my birthday was that due to my older brother's job and my friend's all being busy with their own lives, I often only celebrated with my mom and Luna.

"Arigato Luna. Hey what time is it?" I asked. Luna took a minute to search her interior clock before answering.

"About 8:30." She said. I nodded, I did have classes today even though it was Friday but so did my other friends. And today was also one of the days when I and a few of my best friends got to operate our food truck, Big Guy Bites. I threw the covers off my body revealing a set of grey sweatpants and headed off into the bathroom to get ready while Luna stayed in my room to decide what clothes I could wear today. After a quick shower and seeing the clothing ideas Luna choose, I decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, a red shirt with a black tribal design on it, a black leather jacket with silver trim, and a pair of black and grey Timberland's.

I finished off my outfit with a gold cross that reached down to the center of my chest and a black newsboy cap. "All right Luna, let's roll." I said and Luna jumped from my bed to my hand and onto my shoulder as I grabbed my black and red backpack and we walked downstairs. When I reached the kitchen of my home there were two things that really surprised me, one was that my mother was still at home when she should have been at work but instead she was cooking my favorite breakfast. Texas French toast, turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and fresh orange juice with milk with her orange and brown bear eBeast Lucy helping her out.

The other thing that surprised me was that my older brother Adam was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and tapping on his iPad. Adam looked more like our mother than I did, they both had white skin but Adam had blue-green eyes while our mom had the same eyes I did. Adam also had dark brown hair that was cut close to his head and our mom had short black hair that fell to her neck. Adam wore a hunter green suit with a white shirt, black tie, loafers, and a gold Rolex on his left wrist. Mom wore a red blouse that hugged her curvy figure and a black skirt that fell to her ankles with matching heels.

Adam's lion eBeast King, which was a jet black with gold metallic fur around his neck and ankles, tapped Adam's wrist and inclined his lion head in my direction.

Adam looked up from his iPad and smiled at me, "Well if it isn't the birthday boy." He said walking up and giving me a hug. I hugged him back but was still a little surprised by him being here.

We broke apart and I looked at him, "Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled at me while King jumped on his shoulder.

"Well I do have an early morning meeting in about an hour but since today is your big one eight, I decided to come give you your birthday present in person." He said. I was stunned; both at the fact that he would risk a huge meeting to give me my birthday present but also didn't know that just being here this morning was a present enough.

I smiled at my brother, "Arigato Onii-chan, so what's my present?" I asked excitedly. But before he could answer mom interrupted.

"You can get it after breakfast. Now come on and sit down and let's eat." She said putting down plates on the table for each of us. Adam and I smiled at each other and sat down. The past couple minutes passed by quickly as we all engaged in small talk while enjoying my mother's delicious food. I may be going to school to become a chef but my mom could throw down on some breakfast food. When we finished Adam wiped his mouth and smiled at me.

"Well bro ready for your present?" he asked. I nodded in excitement and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and threw them to me. I looked at them and shrugged while Adam laughed.

"Look outside in the driveway." He said. My eyes widened and I shot up from my seat and headed outside to the driveway. Once I was outside what I saw left me speechless, it was a black and blue Ninja motorcycle with sleek silver trimming and what appeared to be a four pointed black and green shuriken on the gas tank. At first I was too stunned to even move but that was quickly done with as I cheered out loud at the sight of the bike.

I immediately ran over to it and began checking it out; I knew that the shuriken insignia was the symbol of Adam's company so I knew it was a high class machine.

Adam came over and smiled at my enthusiasm, "I know that you've always talked about getting a motorcycle and since you now have a license and after all the hard work you've done; I thought you deserved this." He said. I was so incredibly happy that I didn't even think before I trapped my big brother in a tight hug.

"Arigato Onii-chan!" I said releasing my brother.

Adam just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Jeez dude you are so weird." He said. Adam always thought it was weird whenever I spoke Japanese but he put up with it since I was his little brother. Luna nudged my neck with her head to get my attention so I turned to her.

"Ruku-sama, I think it's time that you head to school." She said. I nodded and turned towards my mother and Adam. King addressed Adam as well.

"Sir, I believe that you should head to your meeting as well. You know those men and women don't like to wait." He told my brother. Adam nodded. I went inside and grabbed my backpack that I left in the kitchen and headed back outside.

"Hey mom don't you have to go to work?" I asked my mother. Normally she would have been gone before I got up since she worked for one of the city's top healthcare providers. My mom smiled and shook her head.

"I took today off so I could prepare a big special dinner for your birthday tonight." She said to me. I smiled at my mom's consideration and hugged both her and Adam before getting on my brand new motorcycle. I pulled on a pair of black and white riding gloves then pulled on the grey helmet and revved the engine; the roaring sound it made brought a smile to my face.

I waved good bye to my family, kicked up the kick stand and sped off towards school. As I road my bike through the streets of Prometheus Falls it still amazed me how much the city had grown over the past few years. At first the city was just a small town with only a few large stores and a small port to keep it going but after all the things that Adam and his company did by bringing in their great resources and technologies the city has thrived ever since.

I should probably explain, you see since both Adam and I grew up in this town we both always wanted to be a part of the things that helped make Prometheus Falls great. So Adam, being the older sibling, excelled when he was in high school and graduated when he was only sixteen. After that he quickly went on to make a name for himself by graduating from M.I.T and becoming the youngest person in years to be the C.E.O of a huge company. After the two of us took a trip to Japan, even though I was only nine at the time, we visited a place called the Energy Management Center which oversaw the protection and distribution of a type of energy known as Enertron.

They showed him types of machines that were called Buddyroids that ran on Enertron which sparked an idea in Adam's head. He wanted to recreate the type of formula for creating Enertron and bring it back to the States but he wouldn't use it as an energy source for everyday needs, no, he wanted to create a type of artificial intelligence that could assist people in their everyday lives and become companions as well. And so the eBeast's were born. They were not only the perfect companions but they also had the type of intelligence that could handle any type of digital payload.

After introducing the eBeast technology to Prometheus Falls, the small little town quickly grew into a major city in America with multiple import and export businesses along with the major contributions that Adam's company did made the city the paradise it was. Seriously, you could not turn your head and not see the four pointed shuriken insignia for Rising Enterprises. It was on everything, sodas, food, medical supplies, construction equipment, and anything else you could think of.

I rode my bike up to a street corner and parked my bike in front of a small convenience store called Spirit Supplies. I turned my bike off and swung my leg off, I walked inside and saw a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes wearing a white sweater, jeans, and sneakers with a red apron over it. Running around her was a small black and yellow cheetah eBeast and her name tag said Maya.

I smiled in the girl's direction, "Morning Maya." I said walking over to the cooler near the back and grabbed a PowerAde and an apple.

Maya smiled at me, "Morning Luke, Happy birthday." She said.

I walked over to the counter and put my items on, "Thanks Maya, as you can see Adam sure remembered." I said gesturing to my bike. Maya rang my items up and I paid the young girl.

"Nice ride, any chance I could get a ride sometimes?" she asked hopefully. Maya and I always did a small flirting thing after we bonded of the show Criminal Minds.

I took my items and gave her a wink, "Maybe, I'll see you later baby girl." I said walking out. I put my drink and apple in my backpack and threw my leg over my bike again before starting it up and heading to school. The rest of the way to school was relatively quiet with me just passing by various buildings and small businesses, which were my favorite parts of the city, and soon I was at school. Prometheus State University was a large school that held multiple buildings, parking lots, and fields. The university held a number of majors and minors so it didn't matter what you wanted to study this school had it.

Currently I was going to school to get my major in culinary and my minor in Japanese. I parked my new bike in one of the open parking lots where anybody who had a vehicle could park. I'd have to get a parking pass so I could park anywhere I wanted but for now this was good. I cut the engine and pulled off my helmet before pulling my apple and drink out of my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder.

I walked towards one of the buildings while eating my apple and taking an occasional drink, I opened the door and walked up a flight of stairs to my first class of the day. As I entered I saw the same thing I saw every school day, a few students who I shared the class with were engaging in Beast Battles. Beast Battles were when two people had their eBeasts engage in harmless play fights to see whose was stronger. Near my desk I saw two boys, both who had heavy builds but that was where their similarities ended. One boy was a black skinned teenager around twenty with black hair that was cut close to his scalp and dark brown eyes; he was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a purple stylized dragon on the front. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a pair of Lugz and a black hoodie over it all. His name was Davion Brantley.

The other boy had white skin with a slight tan and short brown hair with dark brown eyes. He was taller than Davion and since Davion was six feet that was a surprising sight, he was dressed in a long sleeved grey shirt and a pair of jeans with black and grey sneakers and a brown leather jacket over it all. His name was Jacob Duran. These two were some of my best friends that I had known since seventh grade, right now they were battling with Davion's silver and purple bear Echo and Jacob's black and white tiger Riot. I sighed as I walked into the room and sat down in my seat next to a tall well-built Hispanic boy with tanned skin and short black hair, he had dark brown eyes and was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and a grey and red sweater over his shirt.

Resting on the boy's shoulder was a black and red jaguar eBeast watching the fight between Riot and Echo, his name was Jose Carranza and his eBeast was Aztec.

"Same old, same old J?" I asked him.

Jose nodded, "Yeah, the same thing every damn morning, seriously, can't they go just one morning without a Beast Battle?" he asked leaning back in his seat. I took another drink before following Jose's lead by leaning back in my chair.

"You can't really blame them; both Echo and Riot are power types so it's in their programming to fight with all their strength." I said turning to watch the ongoing battle between the two beasts. Echo had just pinned Riot underneath his paw when some kind of invisible force knocked them both onto their backs. Davion and Jacob both put confused looks on their faces but they dropped when they heard a deep chuckle coming from behind them. We all turned to see a young boy around their age with black hair that had flecks of red going through it.

He was skinny but had a pretty well-built body and pale skin dressed completely in black from his black jeans, to his shirt, sweatshirt and shoes. He was carrying a black backpack over his shoulders, this was Nate Garcia. Another one of my close friends, he smiled mischievously as a transparent figure floated over and landed on Nate's shoulder. The figure revealed itself to be a crimson and jet black bat eBeast whose name was Shadow.

Nate chuckled as he sat down across from me, "Never leave yourself open, it will always bite you in the ass." He said putting his feet on the desk in front of him.

Davion grumbled slightly, "Hey, you always fight dirty, our eBeast's are power types while yours is a stealth type it ain't fair." He said as Echo set himself right and jumped on Davion's shoulder.

This time Shadow laughed, "One must always be ready for everything, no matter who the opponent is or what the situation might be." He said agreeing with his owner. Both Echo and Davion grumbled while Riot and Jacob just shrugged, the two of them were a bit more collected than the others so he didn't really care about the outcomes of a meaningless fight.

Suddenly all of us were attracted to a small giggle that came from across the room; we all looked to see a very pretty blonde girl with long blonde hair that fell to her shoulders with stunning blue eyes and a figure any guy would drop at. She was dressed in a white and gold hoodie with a red tank top underneath and a pair of jeans with black boots. On her shoulder was a yellow and white hawk eBeast, her name was Whisper Crane, another one of my close friends. Next to Whisper was an equally pretty girl with lovely tanned skin, long black hair that fell to her shoulders, warm brown eyes, and an equally killer figure.

She was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with tight blue jeans and red sneakers and a red sweatshirt over it all. On her shoulder was a white and gold panther eBeast, the girls name was Veronica Vasquez, Whisper's sister and another of my good friends.

I looked at the girls with a confused glare, "What's so funny girls?" I asked them.

Whisper just shook her and giggled, "Nothing." She said as she and Veronica sat down with the rest of us. Her hawk eBeast, Skyla, flew off of her shoulder and flew around the rest of us.

"Ms. Whisper just thinks how adorable all of you are as usual." She said as she flew next to Shadow. Veronica and her eBeast Snow giggled at Skyla's comment while I and the guys just rolled our eyes at the comment. As we all chatted and waited for our teacher to arrive, two figures ran through the open door and headed straight for our group and unfortunately ran into each other but recovered quickly and stood up. They were both boys and around my age but looked completely different.

The shortest of the boys had short messy brown hair with some strands falling into his eyes; he had pale skin and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans with a brown leather jacket over it and white sneakers. Poking it head of the boys pocket was a pure white fox eBeast named Loki; the boy's name was John Hunt. The other boy was taller than John but had short, neat brown hair on top of his head with white skin that had a slight tan and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt that had the red Thundercats symbol in the center with a white and black striped sweater over it all and blue sneakers.

On the boy's shoulder was a green and blue lioness named Jolt and the boy's name was Chris Robinson. These two boys finished my little group of friends who all felt as if they were a second family but right now they both had a look on their face like they wanted to say something important.

"Whoa, whoa, Chris, John, what's with all the commotion?" I asked them as they panted heavily most likely from the running they did.

John was the first to recover, "Luke, Mimi is at it again. She's messing with a new girl just because she doesn't have an eBeast." He said. I groaned, Mira Sanchez or Mimi as she was called was a manipulative girl who liked to use her looks and money to both intimidate and control anyone she thought deserved it.

She and I did not get along but then again I didn't really get along with anyone who did anything terrible in my city.

I sighed and stood up, "Let's go see her." I said with slight disappointment in my voice. John and Chris nodded and took me to where they came from while the rest of our little group followed me.

"Look this can go very easy, just hand over your eBeast and we'll back off." Mimi said. Mimi and her crew had just cornered a new girl who just arrived at their school behind the main school building. Mimi was a well-developed girl of 18 with long brown hair that had red streaks running through it, tanned skin, and dark green eyes. She wore a tight red tank top that showed her midriff, a pair of short jean shorts, high heeled black boots and a black leather jacket. On her shoulder was a bright green viper eBeast with red eyes named Venom, standing around her was the rest of her crew, two other girls and five well-muscled guys.

The girl that they had cornered was a very lovely Asian girl with long black hair and brown eyes; she had a fit athletic body with a well-developed chest and an olive skin tone with a light tan. She wore a purple tank top that showed off her midriff with a dark blue leather jacket over it, a pair of tight leather pants and high heeled boots. She also had a touch of dark make-up on her face that made her look slightly Goth but it didn't take away from her natural beauty and around her neck was a purple dragon necklace that looked as if it was floating in space.

The Asian girl groaned out loud and crossed her arms, "And I've told you already, I don't have whatever an eBeast is. I just moved here two weeks ago and I barely know this town." She said with a Japanese accent trying to sound reasonable and not try to start a problem.

Mimi sighed, "Well that seems understandable." She said giving a small glimmer of hope to the girl but that quickly died when Mimi smirked, "So just give us all the money you got on you and we'll be on our way." She said.

The girl was aghast, she had money but she didn't want to give it to a group of bullies. Especially ones that followed some bitch of a girl.

"Nani, I don't think so." She said firmly. Mimi simply shrugged her shoulders.

"All right, then I guess we have to this the hard way, boys." Mimi said snapping her fingers. This signaled two of the guys went over to the girl and pinned her arms behind her. The girl struggled against the tight grip of the two boys but it was to no avail.

"Hanashte!" the girl said struggling against the two boys but they weren't letting go. Mimi just smiled and slowly walked towards the girl.

"Oi Mimi, that's enough." A male voice shouted behind from the group, everyone turned around to see a group of nine people standing behind them with a large boy in a black jacket standing in the middle.

I stood with my friends looking at Mimi and her crew messing with another girl for who knows what reason. This happened every other day or so, Mimi would find someone new to harass and I would go and stop her. It usually ended up with me beating the guys in her crew.

Mimi rolled her eyes once she saw me, "Oh ay dios mio, back off Anders this doesn't concern you!" she said pissed off as usual.

I chuckled lightly and stepped forward, "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Whenever someone is threatened in my city I make it my business." I said. Mimi shrugged and went back to the girl; I looked towards the girl and my breath caught in my throat, she was incredibly gorgeous. The gothic makeup she wore gave her a mysterious look but didn't take away from her stunning features. My eyes drifted down to her neck where I saw a unique necklace of a purple dragon that seemed to be surrounded by space.

I smiled to myself as I instantly knew what that necklace was and what it meant. I ignored the others in Mimi's crew and addressed the girl, "Oi ojo-san! Why are you messing with them?" I asked her in Japanese. She looked at me in surprise probably because I spoke in her native language.

"What do you mean?" she asked me while everyone else around us was wondering what the heck we were saying. I tapped my neck where her necklace was and her eyes widened.

"You know about me?" she asked me.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Indeed I do, Seishin Dairinken no kyogai." I said. She then gave me a mischievous smile before looking at the two guys who were holding onto her arms and gave them a quick wink. She then stomped on the first guy's foot hard causing him to release his grip which she took advantage of it by kicking the guys in the stomach knocking him away. She then turned to the second guy who was holding onto her and gave him two elbows to the jaw which caused him to release his grip and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an arm lock followed by knee to the chest. She finished up by flipping him onto the ground.

By this time Mimi was starting to get scared and began sweating from fear. She then turned to the other guys in her crew.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get her!" she ordered. The other three guys stood still for a few seconds but eventually started towards her. Unfortunately for them I front flipped over the three of them and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Sorry guys, my turn." I said throwing my hat over to Chris. The three guys then charged at me while the first two that the girl took down got back up and charged at her.

Namiko, the girl who was cornered by Mimi and her crew, didn't really feel like starting off her day by getting into a fight but these people had tried to rob her so she decided to intervene. Plus, when the handsome boy told her that she should stop messing with the people that held her down due to her skills, she took action. Of the two boys she took down, the first got back up and started swinging at her, she was able to block each one of the punches and countered with a hook and an uppercut followed by a spinning back kick to his head.

The three guys all tried to charge me at me at the same time but I anticipated that since it was what they always tried to do when we fought. I kicked the first guy in the chest knocking him back and onto the ground, the second guy tried to swing a punch at me but I spun out of the way and elbowed the third guy in the nose before giving him a back kick to the stomach. The second guy came at me again but this time with a weak kick but I gave him a downward elbow that brought him down to one knee and followed up with a right hook, back fist, and finished with a crescent kick.

Namiko dodged a punch from the second boy before landing multiple kicks to the his body and followed up by palm striking both the boy's ears which caused him to stumble. She then put the tips of her fingers to the boy's chest and executed a devastating one-inch punch which flew him into the wall that was behind him. Namiko then flicked her long black hair over her right shoulder and put her hands on her hips as she smirked at the boys she took down.

I had the final guy in my sights as I was ready to take down, like an enraged bull he charged at me and tried to tackle me to the ground. He put his arms out in front of him trying to get a good grip on me to take me down but I moved his arms out of the way and palm struck both of his ears which caused him to stumble back and close his eyes. I then landed multiple punches to the guy's chest before following up with two hooks to his head and ended with a 540 kick, knocking the guy to the ground. I let out a loud sigh before looking over to Mimi.

"All right Mimi, get your boys and get out of here and nothing worse will happen." I said to her. She just looked flustered before she looked towards the rest of her crew.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This ain't over Anders!" she yelled as she and her female crew members ran away with the guys of her crew stumbled out and followed her. I cracked my neck before looking over at the girl and walked towards her.

"Daijobu, ojo-san?" I asked her. She looked at me with deep brown eyes and a few strands of black hair sticking to her face from sweat.

I had to admit, this girl was incredibly hot each part of her gorgeous body set my male hormones on fire, at that moment an image of what she looked like without her clothes on flashed through my mind. I quickly shook my head to get my mind back on track but that was a bit difficult when she smiled at me.

"Hai, daijobu, arigato. Ano, you would be?" she asked me. I smiled and held my hand out to her.

"Ore wa Ruku, Anders Ruku. Yoroshiku." I said. She returned my smile and shook my hand. Hers felt so soft compared to mine since they were often callused from the training and cooking I did.

"Nice to meet you, watashi wa Sakuta Namiko." She said taking my hand and returned the shake. Something about her surname seemed familiar to me but at the moment I couldn't figure it out. We released hands and she gave me a questioning look.

"How exactly did you know I was a seishin dairinken no kyogai?" she asked me.

I smirked and pointed to her necklace, "The necklace you're wearing bears the symbol of the school that teaches your style. I spent a little time in Japan and I was able to pay my respects to the masters and the school, I remembered the symbol even though I was young." I said. She smiled at me as she walked towards me and got really close to me.

"Arigato gozaimasu Ruku-san, I'm still just a greenhorn when it comes to my fighting skills so if I was by myself I probably wouldn't have done that great." She said slightly disappointed in herself.

I gave her a reassuring look and put my hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't beat yourself up Namiko-chan. In my opinion you did really great and any woman who has the guts to fight back against a couple of jerks like that is a true senshi." I said. She blushed and looked away almost embarrassed, now that right there was adorable.

Suddenly I felt someone jump on my back and nearly dropped me to the ground.

"Damn man, another fight with Mimi and her crew down and another mark in the winner column!" Davion laughed as he pulled me into headlock, I laughed at my friend's happiness since this was what he did each time I took down Mimi's crew. He released me and everybody else came over to where we were, I looked over at Namiko and gestured to each one of my friend's.

"Namiko this is my kazoku, Davion, Jacob, Jose, John, Chris, Nate, Whisper, and Veronica." I said identifying each one of my friends. She introduced herself and bowed.

Whisper and Veronica went over and started to get to know Namiko better while Chris got our attention and gave me back my hat.

"Well now that that is over I would like inform everyone that class is starting in five minutes to let's get going." He said as we all nodded and followed with Namiko in tow, turns out that Namiko had the same first class as the rest of us so she went with us to make the 'new kid' blow easier. As they walked towards class they were oblivious to the person who was watching their every move, especially Namiko's.

Adam walked into the Advanced Research and Development department of his company Rising Industries and went straight towards one of his head engineers Ken.

"Ken, how we doing?" he asked. Ken was a young Asian man at twenty-four with short black hair that had his bangs covering his dark brown eyes and wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows under a black vest with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. On his shoulder was a grey falcon eBeast named Arrow, he looked at the elder Anders and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Not well sir. We haven't been able to find anyone with 100% synchronization with their own eBeast to handle the Wild System." He said grimly.

"What about Brock?" Adam asked. Brock was the head of security for all of Rising who was known to have a deep connection with his Rhino eBeast Onyx. Ken shook his head and typed a few things on his computer before showing it to Adam.

"Unfortunately, Brock only had a 95% sync with Onyx. Even though it is a high sync it won't be enough to handle the continuous stress the System would put on the users body. The sync has to be 100% or the results could be catastrophic." He informed Adam. Adam growled and turned away, he had been receiving reports about strange creatures that were committing various crimes around the city. If this escalated, the whole city could be in danger of being destroyed. That was when King nudged his head against Adam's neck to get his attention.

"Sir, aren't you ignoring the obvious fact about who should be using the System?" he asked. Adam sighed at his eBeast's comment; there was only one person he knew that had been close enough to their eBeast that could even remotely be able to handle the Wild System.

Adam shook his head, "I can't bring him into this war King. I won't let him pay for the mistakes I had a hand in making. For now we'll just have to keep looking." He said. King nodded and hopped off of Adam's shoulder and went over to Ken to inform him of what Adam said. Adam clenched his fist, he should have seen what Ryuichi was going to do once he found out what he was doing with the technology he stole from his company but now he just had to find someone who could use the Wild System and stop what Ryuichi was doing.

Once our English teacher, , had let us out of class many of the students had gone their own way while Davion, Jacob and I had a certain place to be, "All right D go ahead and bring the truck around." I told my friend.

Davion nodded, "I'm on it Luke." He said before running off to complete the task. I then turned to Jacob, "And J, you and me are going to plan the menu for today." I said and he nodded. Namiko than came up to me tapped me on my shoulder.

"Ne Ruku-san, what exactly are you, Davion-san, and Jacob-san preparing for?" She asked as she gave me a questioning look. I chuckled lightly; I kept forgetting that Namiko had just recently moved to Prometheus Falls so she wouldn't know anything about Big Guy Bites.

I turned towards her and smiled, "Come with me and I'll show you one of the best things this school has." I said as I lightly gripped her hand and pulled her along with me towards where the guys and I usually set up our truck.

Outside Davion had parked our food truck in the center plateau of the school since it leads from the one of the main roads into the center of the university. The truck was a vibrant royal blue which was its main color with two large speakers on top along with bright red lettering that said 'Big Guy Bites' along the sides of the truck. On top of the roof of the truck was a cartoon picture of a bear that served as the truck's mascot. This food truck was the three guys' pride and joy and as soon as the truck rolled up into the school there was already a line forming due to the popularity that they received. Jacob and I walked up while Davion parked; he got out of the front door and gave us both black aprons. He then handed me a whiteboard and marker, Jacob and I had talked about what we wanted on to serve now it was my job to write it all down while the guys prepped.

I tied my apron around my waist and began writing; we decided to go with the favorites, Chicken Parmesan Tacos, The Mexicano Burger, The Smokehouse Burger, The Orange Chicken Wrap, Asian honey-glazed pork taquitos, tostones, sweet potato fries, and chocolate lava cake with a raspberry drizzle and fresh whipped cream. Our truck specialized in Asian, American, and Hispanic fusion cuisine and these items were our top sellers. I put the board up and opened up the doors and we were open for business. I jumped onto the truck and saw that the guys had just finished up prep and started taking orders, I could just tell from how long the line was it was going to be a busy day.

Namiko was sitting at one of the outside tables that were surrounding Luke's truck along with his friends. She was incredibly surprised at how fast Luke and the others were getting their customers food made and getting it out the window; she smiled as she looked at how happy Luke was cooking food for people.

"So Ruku-san-tachi do this every day?" she asked Luke's friends. Due to how popular they were it was the obvious guess.

Whisper shook her head, "No unfortunately, Davion and Jacob both have other jobs they do so they can't always help Luke, and the fact that Luke has martial arts practice like every other day he can't run the truck by himself." She said. Namiko nodded and looked back at how happy Luke was, she had found out that Luke's dream was to open a restaurant in Japan when he got older. That got her thinking about the two of them together in Japan, happily as a couple, just the two of them. Someone cleared their throat and got her attention, she turned back around to see Jose looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"You gonna keep staring at Luke all day or something?" he asked. This caused Namiko's cheeks to turn bright red and she looked away quickly which caused the guys at the table to laugh out loud but they quickly stopped due to some angry glares from the girls.

Veronica put her hand over hers, "Don't listen to them, their just guys being guys. And don't feel bad about looking at Luke, he's very handsome. It still surprises me sometimes that he's still single." She said. That statement caused Namiko to look at Veronica with a surprised look.

"Eh, Ruku-san is single?" she asked with slight hope. Whisper giggled lightly and wrapped her arm around Namiko's shoulders.

"Surprisingly yes, Luke has literally a dozen girls come at him every day who try and get with him but Luke knows the look of an easy girl from a mile away. He doesn't want just a pretty face, he wants a girl who is beautiful inside and out." she said. Namiko smiled at Whisper's information and looked back just as Davion and Jacob brought over the food that they ordered when they arrived. Namiko wasn't sure what to get at first but Luke told her that their top seller was the Chicken Parmesan Tacos so that's what she got. Her food was placed in front of her and she got out her wallet to pay the boys for their trouble but Davion stopped her.

"House rules: family doesn't pay." He told her with a smile before he and Jacob went back to the truck.

Namiko looked at the others with a confused look; Nate took a bite of his Smokehouse Burger before answering the question that was on her mind.

"Luke has a policy that anyone he considers family gets free food from the truck." He said. Namiko's eyes widened at the statement.

"Then that means…" she started before she was enveloped in a small hug by Whisper and Veronica.

"That's right girl, welcome to the family." Whisper said as she and the others raised their drinks and gave a small toast to her. She smiled and bowed her head in gratitude before taking a bite of her food, her taste buds were sent into overdrive at the delicious taste of the crispy chicken that had various spices in it along with the tanginess of the tomato sauce covering it and the gooiness of the cheese put the whole thing together and the addition of the cabbage slaw and crispy tortilla strips were what the dish needed to finish it off. She didn't speak another word until all three tacos she was served were gone.

"Gochisousama deshita!" she said as she clapped her hands together. The others at the table looked at her as if she had grown another head.

She blushed before speaking, "It means thanks for the delicious meal, it's a common mannerism in Japan." She informed them. They all nodded in understanding before carrying on with small talk as her first day at school was coming to an end.

I let out a loud sigh as I sat down at the table with the rest of my friends as the day came to an end. After he served the last customer and cleaned up the truck Davion, Jacob and I decided to relax with the others.

"Man that was exhausting, who knew we were so popular." Davion said before taking a long drink of water.

I smiled at my friend before drinking some water myself, "I'm just glad that everyone was happy with our food," I said before turning to Namiko, "How did you like the food Namiko?" I asked her. She smiled at me before answering.

"It was delicious Ruku-san, it was a great way to end my first day here. And thank you for inviting me into your kazoku." She said. I smiled at her; I knew she would like getting into a group of friends right away.

I yawned and stretched my arms, "Well I guess it's time to head home." I said standing up but Jose and Jacob put back into my seat. I looked at them with a questioning look until Jacob came over and set something down in front of me, it was a cake that was covered in white frosting with drizzles of chocolate around it and the words 'Happy Birthday Luke' was written on the top surrounded by eighteen candles.

I looked up at my friends who all had big smiles on their faces, "You didn't think we were gonna let you leave without something for your birthday did you?" Davion asked. I smiled at my friends who I considered family and their thoughtfulness for what they were doing. Nate lit the candles with a lighter while Namiko looked at me.

"Ruku-san today is your birthday?" she asked. I nodded and looked at the cake while Nate lit the candle; my friends began to sing 'Happy Birthday to you' with Namiko joining in. When they finished Whisper looked at me with a big grin on her face.

"Go on Luke, make a wish." She said. What could I wish for, I had a good job, a family that I adored, and a school I loved going to. What more could a guy want? I cast a quick look at Namiko and our eyes met for a quick second, which was when I knew exactly what to wish for. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles that all went up in smoke, my friends clapped and cheered while Whisper and Veronica gave me pecks on my cheeks followed by a bug hug. Jose began to cut the cake and handed out slices to everyone. I took a bite and my taste buds lit up at the familiar taste, the cake was chocolate while the icing was white that gave it a nice contrasting flavor but it was the filing that I enjoyed the most. I was a French cream filling that had crushed chocolate sandwich cookies mixed in with it.

Cookies' n cream, my favorite, I thought while enjoying more of the delicious cake while my friends at and talked. This was actually a pretty good birthday, I thought.

Soon the sun began to fall and we all had to say goodbye to each other, some of us had classes the next day but some of us, including me, didn't. Davion took the truck back to its usual parking spot in the back parking lot while the rest of us walked over to our individual vehicles. I had just gotten to my bike when I noticed Namiko walking by herself a little ways away from where I was, I started my bike, pulled on my helmet, had Luna attach herself to my wrist, and drove over to where she was.

She noticed me pulling up to her and stopped while I stopped beside her and flipped up my visor to look at her.

"Namiko, where exactly do you live?" I asked her. She looked down at her shoes as if she was embarrassed about telling me the answer. Eventually she looked up at me and took in a deep breath.

"I-I live over in Venus Isles." She said in a quiet voice. I was shocked; Venus Isle was a community living area that held multiple houses for people of all incomes were welcome. The only downside was that it was a least a two and a half hour walk from where the University was, at that moment I put my foot down.

"That's it; I'm giving you a ride." I said sternly. She looked like she wanted to argue but the tone in my voice made her reconsider. Instead she flashed me that cute smile of hers and grabbed the spare helmet I held out for her, put it on, and climbed onto the bike behind me. She then put her hands on my hips to steady herself and I drove off towards her home.

In order to get to get to Venus Isle I had to drive through the high rise building area that was now littered up with neon and bright lights. I was actually used to the sights and sounds of the city at night but Namiko looked like she was a kid on Christmas morning.

"This city is incredible!" she said. I smiled at her enjoyment and turned onto another street.

"Yeah, it does have its own special charm. Ever since eBeast's were introduced here the city has become something of a paradise." I said. Namiko then frowned at my statement.

"I wish I had an eBeast but unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to afford one, not for a while anyway." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. It almost pained me to hear her sad, I never did like it when my friends were sad and I wanted to do something.

"Ne Namiko, if you did have an eBeast what kind would you want?" I asked her. She took a moment to think about it before answering.

"I would like a bunny. My mother and I kind of have a thing for bunnies so that's the kind I'd like. And it has to be black and purple, my two favorite colors." She said with happiness in her voice. I smiled, she knew what she wanted, and I liked that. Plus it made it easier for when I asked Adam for an eBeast for her.

I chuckled lightly and turned down another street, "Well don't worry Nami-chan, I'll find a way to help you out. If there is one thing that I don't like it's when someone in my city, especially someone I care about, is sad." I said.

"Ruku-san." She breathed before smiling; she then wrapped her hands around my mid-section and rested her head on my shoulder. I was a bit taken aback but was pleasantly surprised and enjoyed the sensation of being close to this beautiful woman. I turned onto the street she told me and stopped in front of a moderate two story house with stone walls and a tile roof, I could also see lights coming from inside the house letting me know that someone was home.

"Nice home." I said letting Namiko off my bike and she took her helmet off and gave it back to me. She smoothed down her hair. I took mine off as well so that I could look at her better.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." I said. She smiled and nodded before bowing to me and looked at me with a smile.

"Arigato, Ruku-san, I wish we could see each other tomorrow." She said. Earlier when we were in class we talked about Namiko's schedule to see if we had any classes that were the same, unfortunately we only had the one class.

"Well we still could, I mean tomorrow is Friday so we could hang out I guess." I said making sure to make my words clear so that she wouldn't mistake my intent. She looked at me with a certain gleam in her eye as she walked near me and put her hand on my arm.

"Are you asking me on a date Ruku-san?" she asked flirtatiously. I was actually stunned at her words, I did want to eventually ask her out but I didn't expect it to be soon.

"Well I-I mean if you don't mind going on a date with a guy who has no experience?" I said with my cheeks blushing. Namiko giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I don't mind at all." She said planting a kiss on my cheek. I was so surprised by her actions that I couldn't even move. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"That was a birthday present. I'll see you tomorrow at around 12:00 okay?" she said. I was still a bit taken aback by her actions but I quickly but I quickly regained my composure and nodded.

She nodded, "Good, ja ne." she said waving goodbye and entering her home. I smiled and pulled my helmet back on but took one last look at where Namiko and entered before flipping my visor down and sped off towards home.

"Wow, you must really like her Ruku-sama." Luna said from her position on my wrist with her eyes flashing. I smiled at Luna's obvious statement as I turned onto the street towards my home.

I nodded, "I guess I do Luna, she seems like someone I really want to be around." I said as I drove up the driveway of my home, the fact that Namiko wasn't with me meant I could drive faster to get home. I cut the engine, pulled off my helmet and got off my bike but before I entered I looked down at Luna.

"Hey Luna, do me a favor and not tell Kaa-san or Onii-chan about the kiss. I don't want to get pelted by questions like every time I mention a girl." I said. Luna's eyes flashed brightly before she answered.

"Sure Ruku-sama. My lips are sealed." She said. I nodded at her and entered my house; I took my shoes off, put my backpack down and headed into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Adam but he wasn't in his suit any more, instead he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans and black socks. My mother had also changed out of her business apparel into a pair of grey sweatpants and a long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows so they wouldn't get in the way while she was cooking. She also had a pair of grey slippers on her feet, this was an unusual sight Adam hardly ever had dinner at the house since his company really took up most of his time.

I smiled at the sight and walked over to the table, "Tadaima, I'm home and something smells good." I said.

Gene turned towards me and smiled, "It's your favorites, now sit down I'm almost done." She said.

I nodded and sat down at the head of the table with Adam on my right, we started talking about how the day began when I let it slip out that I met Namiko.

"Oh, so you met a girl huh?" Adam said quietly so Gene wouldn't hear. She had a tendency to overreact whenever I mentioned a girl.

I nodded, "Yeah, we kind of met under strange circumstances but she is a really cool girl that just moved here from Japan. Which brings me to my question, I need a favor." I said.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "What kind of favor?" he asked. I swallowed, I never liked asking Adam for favors but this was something I really needed.

I let out a sigh, "I was wondering if you could get your hands on a bunny eBeast?" I asked. I knew this was going be strange to explain but I made a promise to Namiko to help her and an Anders always kept their promises.

Adam smiled and turned towards King, "King, do me a favor and inform Ken that Arrow needs to deliver a rabbit eBeast tomorrow morning to Luke please." Adam asked his lion partner.

King nodded and began to send a message through his internal systems causing his eyes to flash, "Task completed sir. The eBeast will arrive tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M" he said. Adam thanked his partner who in turn nodded his head in gratitude.

I smiled at Adam, "Arigato, Onii-chan." I said happily. Adam inclined his head before smacking me in the back of the head for speaking Japanese again. By that time mom had put down a set of plates down in front of us, my mouth instantly watered at the sight of the plates in front of us. There was chicken parmesan, cornbread and chili, apple-stuffing topped pork chops, and even low mein with orange chicken. Not to mention pork dumplings and vegetable spring rolls, all of these were my favorite American and Chinese foods which took quite an effort to make. I smiled at my mom before she handed me a pair of chopsticks and I piled a little bit of everything onto my plate before putting my hands together and saying, "Itadakimasu," and chowing down.

The rest of the night went by quite nice with small talk made by all of us and ended with my mom giving me my birthday present, a black leather wrist band with a black and green shuriken in the cneter that looked like it was made of emerald and obsideon. I always wanted something to represent how much I was proud of my big brother and his company and I couldn't ask for anything better. Adam eventually had to go but he gave me a quick hug and a reminder on the promise we made and headed home. After mom and I had cleaned the kitchen I decided to call it a day, I kissed my mom good night and headed up into my room. I changed into a pair of black pajama pants with my top bare and slipped into bed after a very interesting birthday.

The next morning I was awoken early by a tapping on my window, I sat up in my bed with Aria growling slightly at the strange sound. Turns out it was a falcon eBeast holding some kind of box in its talons, I got out of bed and walked over to my window so I could open it for the bird. The falcon quickly flew inside and set the box down on my dresser before turning towards me.

"Compliments of your big brother." The falcon said before flying out of room, I was a bit shocked and very confused but it said it was from Adam so I took a chance on it being safe. I walked over to the box I picked it up to inspect it; it was a small white box with a red ribbon around it securing it closed. On top of the box was a card that said my name so I opened it to see a message from Adam.

"_Luke, be sure to make this girl happy all right, Adam_." It said. My eyes widened as I set the card down and gently pulled on the ribbon to open the box. Inside was a small dull grey rabbit eBeast, once Namiko touched the rabbit it would immediately turn her favorite color. I grinned widely, thank you Adam, I thought before closing the box and re-wrapping it with the ribbon. Namiko was going to be so surprised; I looked at my clock to see that it was only 8:30 so I decided to pass the time with some training. I slipped out of pajama pants and threw on a pair of black and white workout pants and a tight black t-shirt with my feet bare.

I walked down to the basement of home where my personal gym was located; it was a simple place with a few punching bags, wooden dummies, weights, and a few other workout machines courtesy of my big brother since he also used this space to workout sometimes. I pulled on a pair of fighting gloves and did a few stretches before walking over to a punching bag and began hitting it with a few punches and other moves. I spent the better part of two hours down in the gym, I often lost track of time when I was training but when Luna told me it was almost eleven I immediately stopped, took a quick shower, and got dressed. Since I wanted to look good today I had gotten Luna's help once more in my clothing choices, today I wore a pair of black jeans, a blue button up shirt with my black and silver jacket over it and a pair of black boots that were given a quick shine.

I also wore my new shuriken wristband along with my gold cross and my black newsboy cap, with that I grabbed Namiko's gift, put it in my jacket pocket, and attached Luna to my wrist before getting on my bike to head over to the school to pick up Namiko for our date.

Namiko had been let out of her class early and was walking out of the main building with Whisper and Veronica who she shared a class with. In anticipation for her date with Luke she had set out her clothes the night before, she wore a pair of tight blue jeans that stopped just above her knees with a purple tank top and a white jacket over it with a pair of black knee length boots. She also had her usual Gothic make-up with a little pink lip gloss given to her by Whisper. In truth; she was actually very nervous about her date, she had never been on one since a lot of boys were often scared of her father for being an Interpol agent but Luke was different, she knew it.

As the three of them were walking towards one of the open parking lots Namiko felt a tap on her shoulder, she smiled since she thought it was Luke but when she turned around she saw a different boy. He had a muscular build but his skin was slightly pale and he had messy blonde hair with grey eyes. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans and grey sneakers and had a brown and red boar eBeast on his shoulder.

He was also giving her a play boy smile, "Well hello, gorgeous." He said looking her body up and down. Namiko did not like the way he was looking at her in fact he almost looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember from where. Whisper and Veronica quickly stepped up to the boy with their arms crossed.

"What do you want Drake?" Whisper asked with annoyance in her voice. The boy Drake looked at her with disgust.

"Nothing from you Crane, I was just telling your lovely friend how very fine she was." He said licking his lips slightly.

It was then that Namiko had remembered where she had seen this boy, "Hey, you're part of that group of people who cornered me yesterday." She said

Drake nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, let me make it up to you. How about dinner at my place?" he asked laying on the charm that probably worked on a lot of girls but not this one.

"Sorry but I already have a date today." She said smiling along with Whisper and Veronica. That was when Drake began to get angry.

"With who?!" he asked/demanded. Before Namiko could answer the roaring sound of a motorcycle engine sounded off near them. Coming towards them was a dark clad rider on top of a black and blue motorcycle. The three girls knew this sight and immediately smiled but Drake just scowled. The rider pulled up to the curb where the girls and Drake were and cut the engine of his bike before putting down the kick stand and pulling his helmet off to reveal a familiar head of black hair.

"Ruku-san!" Namiko shouted happily at seeing her date.

I swung my leg off my bike and immediately walked over to Namiko while at the same time ignoring the angry glare that Drake was giving me. I bowed slightly at Namiko before smiling.

"Ohaiyo Nami-chan, is everything okay here?" I asked looking at Drake who looked like he was going to blow a gasket. He walked over to me and got right up in my face.

"No, everything is not okay here; I was just about to take this girl back to my place for a date when you showed up. So do all of us a favor and get back on your little bike and ride off before we have a problem, okay?" He said fake smiling and reaching out to grab Namiko's arm but I was faster. I quickly grabbed his wrist and began twisting it while applying pressure on the soft part of his inner wrist.

"You move any closer and the wrist comes off." I said darkly before letting go. Drake was really angry now and took a swing at me, I pulled the girls behind me and blocked his first punch with my forearm and gave him a palm strike to his chest knocking him back. Drake roared in anger and lunged at me and started swinging wildly, I blocked each punch with my right forearm before smacking him in the face twice stunning him. I then landed a hard palm strike to his groin bringing him down to his knees before snap kicking him in the chest knocking him away, there he lay clutching onto his groin and chest.

I fixed my jacket before turning back to the girls, "Sorry about that ladies." I apologized. Namiko walked up to me and hooked her arm around my right.

"Don't worry about it, just glad you took him down before I did." She said smiling. I chuckled lightly before reaching into my jacket pocket and gave her the box.

"What's this?" she said looking at the box. I smiled at her and slipped my arm around her shoulder before whispering in her ear.

"Open it and find out." I said quietly causing Namiko to shudder a bit at the contact. Namiko stepped back and unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box to find the grey rabbit eBeast. She put the rabbit in her hand and tilted her head slightly as if wondering what it was. Almost immediately the rabbit changed colors from grey to black and purple, its eyes opened to reveal a set of green eyes. It then became animated and started jumping all around Namiko's body.

"Hello, hello, hello. What's your name?" the rabbit said in a cute female voice. Namiko's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as she squealed in delight.

"Hello usa-chan, I'm Namiko, what's your name?" she asked. I smiled; to me it was adorable at how much she didn't know about eBeasts. I gently rubbed my fingers against her soft cheek as we watched the bunny eBeast jump all around enjoying its new life.

"She doesn't have a name Nami-chan, you give her one yourself." I told her. Namiko tilted her head to the side as she contemplated what she wanted to call her new friend until she smiled brightly.

"I know, how about Meteor. It's something that means a lot to my father and I." she said. The bunny, now named Meteor, jumped in joy before settling on Namiko's shoulder and nodded.

"I like it; I like it, Namiko-san." Meteor said. Namiko squealed in joy once more before wrapping her arms around my neck, nearly choking the life out of me. She then pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ruku-san." She said. I smiled; God this girl was just amazing. She knows how to beat a guy down but she also knows how to bring out an incredibly adorable part of herself. What more could a guy ask for?

I nodded at the gratitude, "Dou itashimashte, Nami-chan. So shall we get going, I have a really nice place I'd like to take you to?" I said. Namiko smiled and nodded before we walked over to my bike and I gave her a helmet. She strapped it on but then tilted her head and pouted.

"Ne, Ruku-san, how will I be able to ride with Meteor?" she asked me. I looked at her and showed her my right wrist which had Luna attached to it. One of the cool things that eBeasts were able to do was that they were able to attach to their owners wrist for easy transportation.

"Just have Meteor jump on your wrist, she'll do the rest." I told her swinging my leg over my bike and sitting down. Namiko put her wrist out towards Meteor who jumped on it. She lied down on her back over Namiko's wrist and then spread her arms and legs outward which wrapped around her wrist and connected together. She then secured herself to Namiko's wrist.

"All set to go, Namiko-san." Meteor said with her eyes flashed as she spoke which caused Namiko to smile. She then looked at me and smiled before getting on the bike behind me. She then proceeded to wrap her hands around my mid-section and rested her head on my shoulder. I nodded and flipped the visor on my helmet down, started the engine, waved goodbye to Whisper and Veronica and drove off.

Whisper and Veronica watched as Luke and Namiko drive off together, thinking how cute the two of them looked together. Whisper crossed her arms and smirked at the two, "Well that is certainly is a nice change of pace." She said smiling.

Veronica looked at her sister with a curious look, "What do you mean?" she asked. Whisper looked at her cousin before she began walking. Veronica caught up to her and asked again.

"When have we ever seen Luke drive away with a girl after giving her an eBeast?" she asked. Veronica took a moment to think about it. For as long as she had known Luke he was always friendly with other girls but never had he given a girl something as big as an eBeast when she didn't have one. Veronica looked at Whisper who nodded as she understood what she was talking about.

"This should be quite the interesting year." Whisper said smiling mischievously.

Drake walked away from the school, still stinging from the embarrassment that Luke had given him. He was furious; no one treated him like that! Drake walked into an alleyway and punched the stone wall, not at all caring how much it hurt.

"That son of a bitch, who does he think he is? Humiliating me like that in front of my girl!" he yelled angrily. His boar eBeast was smart enough to not say anything to his pissed off owner right now, so he just nodded and silently agreed with Drake.

"Excuse me, young man?" a smooth voice said from behind Drake. Drake turned around to see a handsome Asian man dressed in a midnight blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie and leather shoes, all underneath a black trench coat. He also wore a black fedora on his head which had a few silver bangs poking out underneath over his dark brown eyes. He wore a smile on his face as he approached Drake. Drake was already in a bad mood and he figured he could use this guy to take some of his anger out on.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?!" he asked the Asian man. The man stepped forward and inclined his head to Drake.

"My name is not important but what is important is that I have a way for you to get revenge on the one that humiliated you." He said. Drake still didn't get a good vibe off of this guy but he figured he'd humor the dude for a little bit.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The man walked towards again until he was only a few inches away from Drake.

"I'm talking about the fact that I have a way for you to get back at that young man who took your woman and humiliated you in front of your school." He said. Now Drake was interested, it wasn't as if he had anything to lose.

"What exactly did you have in mind, sir?" he said skeptically. The man smiled and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a silver bracelet. It was silver metal all the way around the outer part but had a cybernetic looking interior. There was also three metal blocks on top, the man walked towards Drake and attached the bracelet to his wrist.

Drake looked at the man wondering what would happen next until the gestured towards the center block.

"Just press the center block and you will have the strength to carry out the vengeance you wish." The man said. Drake was a bit confused but decided to give it a whirl. He pressed the center block and it sent out a wave of energy that spread throughout Drake's body, which traveled all the way to his boar eBeast. Soon the wave of energy was replaced by searing pain that caused Drake to double over; his boar eBeast sent out wire-like tendrils out of his back and attached to Drake's body which transformed him into something different.

The Asian man grinned in pride at the sight of the new creature in front of him and walked away, "Another satisfied customer." He said.

I drove through the streets of Prometheus Falls towards one of his favorite spots that was going to serve as the main stop for his date with Namiko. It was actually a short drive to where I was going but he loved the feeling of Namiko's hands on his body so he decided to take the long way. Soon enough he stopped his bike in front of a small red brick building with a few tables outside and a large oak door that served as the entrance. I cut the engine and let Namiko get off before I put the kick stand down and got off myself.

Namiko looked up at the sign above the door, "Café Eros?" she asked. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Yep, this place is a pretty popular spot for teens in the city. It is also my former job." I said as I took her hand and led her inside. Inside it was a simple place with a few tables and booths set up around the area with a small door that led into the back which was where the kitchen and bakery stood where the chefs and bakers create their dishes and a small window was placed on one of the walls that led from the kitchen to the main room for the wait staff to pick up.

There was a young girl around my age that was dressed in a black skirt with a long-sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it and black stockings and black shoes on her feet. She had white skin that had a healthy tan to it with her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and a pair of black square glasses over her light brown eyes. She appeared Hispanic with a light touch of makeup on her face to highlight her lovely features. On her shoulder was a fox eBeast like John's except hers was smaller and a light pink and white.

I smiled at the girl and walked towards the podium, "Yo, Sakura." I said addressing the girl by the nickname I gave her.

She smiled at me as we approached the podium, "Well hello Luke, still using the Japanese thing anytime you can huh?" She said.

I laughed slightly, "Guilty, Alex this is Namiko, Namiko this is Alex, my old co-worker." I introduced the two girls. Namiko bowed while Alex waved in greeting.

"So, table for two?" Alex asked me grabbing two menus from inside the podium. I nodded and she led the two of us to a table that had a lovely bouquet of roses in the center. We sat down and Alex handed us our menus but I gave mine back to her since I already knew what I wanted.

"I'll just have my usual Sakura." I said smiling. Alex nodded and turned to Namiko who looked at her menu for a minute before smiling.

"I'll have a slice of lemon-raspberry cake and an espresso please." She said giving the menu to Namiko. Alex wrote down our orders and walked away. The two of us passed the time by making small talk and getting to know each other. I told her I was able to get an eBeast so easy because my brother's company was the one who created them; she was a bit surprised by it but she said it was actually pretty cool. I also found out about her family. Mainly that her mother and father had met in high school and took friendship very seriously, a topic that they adopted from Namiko's uncle Gentarou. Again that name sounded very familiar.

Alex then brought over our dishes and drinks, we thanked her and she walked away. Namiko's dish was a lemon cake that was layered with raspberry butter cream and garnished with a few more raspberries and a cup of house made espresso. My usual was a slice of Dutch apple cheesecake with a caramel drizzle and a nice swirl of whipped cream on the side and an ice cold bottle of root beer. Namiko's eyes lit up in joy before putting her hands together while I did the same.

"Itadakimasu!" we both said before we dug in. Namiko's eyes lit up at the taste of the cake. Not surprising this café was known for its sweets.

"Oishi!" she said cutely before eating more cake. I smiled at the girl before taking another bite of my cake, smooth and creamy with a slight tartness from the apples.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Nami-chan." I said. Taking another bite of cake before looking at her, she was like a little kid with stars in her eyes as she dined on the cake.

"I guess you should know that you're eating one of my recipes." I said smiling before putting a bite of ice cream in my mouth.

Namiko looked at me in surprise, "What do you mean?" she said. I smiled at her before pointing at her cake.

"That cake and just about every other dessert that is made in this place were first created by me. Even though I don't work here anymore they still use my recipes." I said proudly before taking a drink of my root beer. Namiko's eyes sparkled at the notion and continued eating while we made small talk. I have to say even though I haven't been on any dates but I really liked this one.

Drake stood outside the café breathing heavily and his eyes bloodshot, his limbs felt heavy, and there was a slight ringing in his ears but he didn't care. All he cared about was humiliating Luke and getting his woman.

"Time to get to work." He said holding his eBeast in his left hand he then pressed the center block on his metal bracelet causing the sensation of pain to travel through his body. Drake stiffened but let his body take the pain before he placed his boar eBeast against his forearm causing the wire-like tendrils to appear and inject into his body transforming him into a monster. He let out a snort and charged at the Café, determined and on a mission.

Adam was sitting at a console in the Advanced R&amp;D department when a loud siren-like alarm sounded through the room. He shot to his feet and went over to Ken who was busy tapping away at his computer to find out what was causing the disturbance.

"There is a Beastman attacking the center of Prometheus Falls, a place called Café Eros." Ken told his superior. Adam looked at the screen and sure enough there was a Beastman in the shape of a boar attacking civilians in the café that his brother used to work at. For him it was a no brainer on what to do.

"I'm going down there; someone has to stop that Beastman from attacking the city." Adam said as he prepared to leave.

"Sir wait; I think you might want to see this." Ken said as he turned his screen around for Adam to see. What Adam saw made his heart stop; his baby brother was fighting against the Boar Beastman and was failing badly. Each time the Boar Beastman would throw him around he would get back up and try to harm it with his martial arts moves. Adam knew his baby brother could handle himself in a fight against humans but Beastman were a different story all together. Adam looked away from the screen and ran his hands over his face; there was only one option at this point; both to keep Luke alive and to stop the Beastman.

Adam went over to one of the walls and put his hand against it, the wall seemed to scan his hand and it opened up to reveal a safe with a keypad and a retinal scanner. Adam typed in a code, which just so happened to be Luke's birthday, and scanned his eye. The safe opened up and inside was a silver case with the image of an angry wolf face with the four pointed shuriken in an 'x' formation behind it on top. Adam heaved a sigh and grabbed the case, this was only way, he thought to himself. He gripped the case, strapped King to his wrist and left the room ignoring the strange look from Ken.

'_Well this I didn't expect this_,' I thought as I coughed out a bit of blood. As Namiko and I were enjoying ourselves, our date suddenly got interrupted when a humanoid boar monster that was tearing up the place. I immediately flew the table up to create a makeshift shield for the two of us and covered Namiko with my body so she wouldn't get hurt. The boar monster found us like we were the ones he was looking for us. It was then that I was able to make out what the creature looked like; its skin was a mixture of red and black with a body that was thick with muscle. Its arms were red with black armor covering its forearms and its hands had four fingers and what looked like to be silver studs on his knuckles.

Its red legs had black fur around its thighs and black armor on his shins with flat black fleet and three large toes on each foot. Its red chest was covered by light black armor that covered its chest while rusted black chains hung over its abdomens as well as its shoulders and around its ankles and wrists. Its head was in the shape of a boar with red skin and black eyes with two curved white tusks that were coming out of his mouth. The monster was horrifying and it looked as if was aiming for us, it took a look at me before giving me a vicious backhand that sent me flying across the room.

"Ruku-san!" Namiko yelled as she tried to run towards me but the boar grabbed her arm and prevented her from moving. She hit it multiple times but her attacks were futile as she couldn't hurt the monster due to the boar's thick skin. I tried multiple times to try and get the monster to release Namiko by striking it with multiple punches and kicks but my attacks were about as effective as Namiko's. The boar then gave me a bored look and gave me a strong front kick to the chest that sent me flying into a table.

Every part of my body ached and I was pretty sure that I had a few broken ribs, but the blood and pain that was going through my body was nothing compared to the thought of what that monster would do to Namiko if it got away with her. Spitting out some more blood out of my mouth I charged one more time letting out an angry roar, the boar turned towards me one more time and launched a fireball from its mouth. I narrowly managed to spin out of the way but the edge of my jacket which in turn was set ablaze. I quickly dropped to the ground and removed my jacket.

"Don't get in my way Anders." The boar said in a deep voice that sounded suspiciously familiar. The boar grabbed Namiko and threw her over his shoulder despite her struggling and began to walk out the door.

"Ruku-san!" Namiko shouted as she reached out for me.

"Namiko." I managed to get out as I stood up on shaky legs and stumbled out the door to follow them.

"Ruku-san!" Namiko shouted as the boar jumped and cleared the surrounding buildings in a single bound.

"Namiko, NAMIKO!" I shouted as I was helpless to see my new friend taken away by a monster. I released a roar of anger and punched a nearby wall not caring how much it hurt; it was at that moment that I felt truly helpless. Then Luna started beeping from her position my wrist.

"Ruku-sama, I picking up a signal from Meteor, she's sending out an SOS and letting me know where Namiko-san is." She told me. I looked down at my wolf eBeast with a look of disbelief.

"Honto deska," Luna beeped in agreement and I nodded. "Yosh, upload them into my bike and let's get moving." Luna beeped and did what I told her and I went towards my bike. I unbuttoned my shirt and rolled up my sleeves before wiping some blood away from my mouth, I had just reached my bike when I heard the roar of an engine coming down the street behind me. I turned around to see my older brother's black and silver 2015 Lamborghini Huracan roaring down the street and up to where I was. Adam immediately got out of the car without turning off the engine and came up to me and pulled me into a hug, which kind of hurt.

"Luke, are you okay, anything broken?" he asked concerned for me. I smiled as he released me and looked me over for serious injuries.

"Daijobu Onii-chan, but I can't stay and talk. Namiko is in trouble, she got taken by some kind of monster and I have to get her back." I said grabbing my helmet.

"Wait." Adam said grabbing my arm. I quickly pulled my arm out of his grip and pinned him with and angry glare.

"Don't try and stop me Nii-chan, I don't care what happens to me as long as I can get Namiko back safely." I said swinging my leg over my bike.

Adam looked at Luna on my wrist, "Luna is this how you feel as well?" he asked her. Luna jumped off my wrist and onto my shoulder so she could look my brother in the eyes.

"I don't want Ruku-sama to get hurt, but if he thinks this is the best way to get his mate back then I will follow him." She said causing me to blush slightly as she referred to Namiko as my mate. Adam smiled and nodded at the two of us, he then went over to his car opened the door up and pulled out a silver briefcase and handed it to me. I looked at the silver case which had the four pointed shuriken symbol that was behind the image of an angry wolf, I looked at my brother strangely but he just smiled at me.

"When you face that Beastman be sure to use what's inside, it can save your life." he told me. I was still unsure about what the case was or even how my brother knew what that monster was but I decided to trust my Onii-chan.

I nodded and put the case in the side compartment of my bike, "Arigato, Onii-chan." I thanked my big brother.

Adam nodded and lightly punched my arm, "Now, go get your girl back, Ototo." He said. I smiled at my brother's use of Japanese and nodded before turning the engine on my bike on. Luna sent the coordinates for where Meteor was giving off he SOS, I revved the engine, had Luna attach herself to my wrist, and drove off to rescue my girl from a monster. Never thought I'd say that sentence.

Namiko struggled against the chains that held her hands and feet together with her jacket removed. When she saw that the monster that kidnapped her was the boy Drake from earlier she really couldn't believe her eyes. But then again, her parents fought against the Zodiarts during their high school days so it was slightly believable. He took her to an abandoned warehouse towards the ends of the city where no one would be able to hear her. Drake was busy pacing the floor in front of her like some kind of caged animal deciding whether or not to attack.

"I have finally done it; I finally have the power that I have sought my whole life. And I also have a woman who will be mine." He said cackling out loud. Namiko heard what he was saying and her eyes widened in both surprise and anger.

"What do you mean I'll be yours? I don't belong to you, bakemono." She spat at him. Drake was immediately in front of her with his hand gripping her chin so she could stare at him.

"You will be mine, believe that. With this new power I have attained I am like, no, I am a god. And as a god I will everything I set my eyes on, which includes you." He said moving his right hand up and down Namiko's thigh while his left was gripping her breasts. Namiko looked away disgusted that this monster was touching her body, the only person she wanted this close to her was Ruku-san. There was no way she would allow this monster to take her chastity from her by force.

Namiko pulled her head back and gave Drake a mean head-butt to his nose which caused him to stumble away from her, "The only one who may touch me is Ruku-san." She said with authority in her voice. Drake gave her a look of pure fury before he wiped the blood away from his nose.

"Anders can't even compete with me, but it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Drake was then on her faster than she could register. He pinned her chained hands over her head and spread her legs as far as the chains would let him, he then literally ripped her tank top to shreds leaving her in only her bra and jeans. Namiko thrashed underneath Drake but he wouldn't stop and when he began to unbutton her pants tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ruku-san." She said quietly as she prayed for her new friend and hopeful boyfriend to come and save her.

"YAMERO!" they both heard just as the large window next to them burst open to reveal a young man on a black and blue motorcycle breaking through the glass and towards them. The rider landed back on the ground and sped up to where Drake was and hit him with his front bike tire sending him flying into a few empty oil drums. The rider then stopped his bike in front of Namiko and put the kickstand down before taking off his helmet to reveal the person she had prayed for.

"Ruku-san!" she said happily.

Thank God Luna was able to track Meteor's SOS signal in time, if I had gotten here any later…, well that didn't happen. After hitting Drake with my bike and getting over the initial shock of him being there, I detached Luna from my wrist and she transformed into her shuriken form which I threw at Drake to distract him enough so I could get to Namiko. I got down in front of her and cupped her face in my hands.

"Namiko, daijobu?" I asked concerned. She looked at me with a smile and tears in her eyes before nodding. I removed my hands from her face and gave her a quick once over, her hands and feet were chained and her pants were unbuttoned while her jacket was gone and her tank top was torn to shreds leaving only her bra. This sight made my vision cloud with anger; a man who tries to rape a woman didn't deserve to be called a man. Drake swatted Luna away from his face and she flew back to where I was and I caught her in my hands. She transformed from her shuriken form back to her default form and rested on my shoulder, Drake looked over at we were and growled in anger.

"Get away from my property!" he yelled at me. That statement just raised my anger to its peak, I ignored him for a minute and grabbed the chains around Namiko's hands and pulled. They broke instantly due to both my strength and the rust that was on them, I then did the same with the chains around her feet. I then removed my long-sleeved shirt, leaving me in a black muscle shirt, and threw it over Namiko's shoulders and buttoned it up so she would be covered. I wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile before putting my game face on and standing to look at Drake.

"Drake, you've always been a jerk but this is going too far. Not only did you turn yourself into a monster but you also tried to rape Namiko, and for that I cannot forgive." I said clenching my fists.

Drake glared at me, "Like I give a damn what you think! I am a god and I will have and do whatever I please! And now it's time for you to burn!" he said pressing the center block on his bracelet and in a burst of fire and light, transformed into the Boar Beastman. I was taken back at first but remembered I had a trump card, I opened the side compartment of my bike and pulled out the silver briefcase and set it on the ground. I unclicked the latches and opened the case and the contents surprised me, it looked like a belt buckle that was cybernetic and colored primarily silver with black streaks. On the top and bottom of the buckle were what looked like black magnetic strips as if something could attach to them, I pulled the buckle out of the case and looked it over.

I had no idea how this was supposed to help me from getting killed, "Nanda corre?" I said aloud standing back up. Then Namiko seemed to have some sort of idea how I was supposed to use it.

"Ruku-san, try putting it against your waist." She said to me. I gave a strange look but figured it was better than not doing anything. So I took the buckle and set it against my waist, to my surprise a set of black straps shot out of the sides of the buckle and wrap around my waist securing it on my body. Then strangely enough, Luna jumped up and transformed into something I had never seen before, her head straightened out and her front and back legs straightened out as well before curving off to the sides while her tail folded into her body. She dropped and I caught her in my right hand.

"What the… Luna what happened to you?" I asked my friend. Luna's green eyes flashed as she spoke.

"I don't know Ruku-sama but I seem to know what that thing on your waist is supposed to do." She said. I looked at her.

"Honto deska?" I said. Her eyes flashed as she responded.

"I do, slide me onto the driver's surface so that my legs are connected to the magnetic surfaces and my head is facing left." She instructed me to do.

"And say 'henshin' as you do it." Namiko said from beside me. I gave her a questioning look but didn't have enough time to ask her what she meant as the Boar Beastman roared and charged at me. Without having much choice I did as the woman around me instructed, I raised my right hand across my body to eye level while my left arm crossed my right underneath.

"**Henshin**!" I shouted before sliding Luna onto the 'driver's' surface and her legs connected to the magnetic strips and her center body opened up to reveal the same wolf/shuriken symbol that was on the case. A loud guitar rift began to play as a powerful gust of stormy wind which transformed into a wolf shape was released and knocked the Beastman back. It circled around my body covering it in stormy wind while the legs and body of the wolf connected to the corresponding parts of my body, covering them in stormy wind.

The wolf's head flew out in front of me a few feet and released an eerie sounding howl before flying back and smashing into my face which cancelled out the wind and revealed myself in a whole new form.

I was covered in a pure black body suit with storm blue armor on top of it, the armor covering my chest resembled molded pectorals and separate sections that were separated by black lines forming abs, and there was also a large silver shuriken in an 'x' formation in the center of my chest armor. Storm blue armor covered my forearms, the backs of my hands, my knuckles, and on my shins which were all trimmed with silver. Overlapping blue plates were on the outside of my thighs while my knees had armor which looked like silver wolf heads, my pauldrons were two silver wolf heads with green eyes and the same four pointed shuriken on their foreheads but it was black. My neck was covered by a metal collar and my helmet resembled a wolf head with jagged green eyes pieces and small pieces of armor were part of the helmet as well which resembled ears and tuffs of hair.

My mouth was covered by a metal mouth piece with a jagged line across it to resemble fangs, electricity seamed to crackle off my armor while the wind swirled angrily around my body. I reared my head back and released a loud howl before looking down at my newly armored self.

"This power, this strength, I feel, I feel, Wild." I said. I heard a small beeping in my helmet and I heard a familiar voice.

"You do look good, Ruku-sama. Almost like a knight." Luna said through my helmet. I was surprised to hear her voice in my helmet and looked down at her position on my waist.

"Luna, this is amazing. I have never felt such power in my life." I said as a surge of power went through my body. By this time the Beastman had regained his bearings and roared which got my attention and I entered a fighting stance that included my hands out in front of my like claws and I charged at the Beastman. I met him with flying knee to the face which stunned him, he swung at me with his left fist but I blocked it and grabbed his wrist to hold onto him before giving him a mean back fist followed by a jab to his face.

I then grabbed his giant snout and lifted him up, astounded by new strength I ran while holding onto the Beastman and we went through the one of the walls of the warehouse, I released him and we rolled away from each other but the Beastman was a bit faster to recover than I was and he charged at me. He grabbed me around the waist and continued to run until we ran into another wall with his tusks digging into my sides. Even though I was wearing armor I could still fell the initial pain from the Beastman's attack.

"Kisama!" I growled as I clenched my fist, suddenly I felt an electric like sensation run through my arm to my fist. I looked at my left fist to see a large amount of electricity focused there which I took advantage of by punching the back of the Beastman's head and electrocuting him, this caused him to scream in pain and drop to one knee freeing me. I took advantage of his pain by locking my fingers around the back of his head and kneed him twice in the face. I unlocked my fingers and grabbed the Beastman's shoulders so I could lift him to his feet; I then unleashed a flurry of punches to the Beastman's chest and stomach. On the final punch I pulled back and the wind around me collected around my fist forming a drill like image which I unleashed into his chest which sent him flying back.

The Beastman landed on the ground and I looked at my fist which still had wind collected around it, I unclenched my fist and the wind disappeared. It was at that moment a series of information swirled across my vision giving me the answers I was looking for.

"Sou ka, in this form I have the abilities of aero and electrokinesis, just like a storm." I said quietly. That would explain the color; there was also information that said I could manipulate the wind in any shape or form as long as I could imagine it. I saw the Beastman getting back up and I decided to try my new abilities out with a certain theme I decided on.

I pointed the two fingers of my right hand up and my left hand a fist underneath it before speaking, "Chou ninpou, Abare okami!" I shouted and the wind around me soon responded by turning into a dozen stormy wolves like the one that caused my transformation and surrounded me like I was their alpha. The Beastman looked scared and I just smirked behind my helmet, I separated my hands and flicked my wrists causing the wolves to attack the Beastman. Each time one of the wolves would attack the Beastman he would scream in pain like he was being attacked by both a wolf and a storm.

The final wolf hit him square in the chest and knocked onto his back, when the Beastman stood up he was met with the image of not just one but six images of me.

"Chou ninpou, Mai Okami." All six of my selves said at once we then moved at high speeds and struck the Beastman from all angles and positions with punches and kicks, one of my clones gave the Beastman a mean punch to the chest knocking it back a few feet. Then my five other clones disappeared in puffs of smoke while I ran forward, jumped up, and delivered a butterfly kick to chest which sent it flying back and onto its backside. The Beastman was down and it felt time to finish this fight before it escalated out of control, more information flew across my vision telling me how to execute my Hissatsu.

I nodded and followed the instructions, I moved my left hand down to where Luna's head was and separated it from her body, and I then switched it to my right hand and placed it in the small notch on the right side of belt. I then twisted it till its nose was facing down.

"_Initiate: Rider Kick_." The Driver sounded off in a robotic female voice.

I formed a claw with my right hand and gathered a large amount of wind in the center of my palm, I pushed my hand forward and the drill-like wind launched forward and went through the Beastman's body causing him to spread his arms out and keep him paralyzed.

"No, no, I won't die here. Not when I reached this level of power." The Beastman said in Drake's voice as he tried to escape the paralysis. I shook my head as I slid my right leg back and felt the wind get stronger and swirl around me.

"This is not what you do with power; power is used to protect the lives and dreams of the innocent. Not fulfilling the angry desires of a person who doesn't know who he is, which is why today, I will end your rampage." I said as the wind around me swirled together and turned into a large version of my transformation wolf next to me before it surrounded my right leg. I then lifted my leg and hands up and entered what looked like a Muay Thai stance, I then brought my right leg down hard and it propelled me into the air.

I twisted and lined myself up with the Beastman and I fell like a meteor, "_**Howling Tempest Crash!" **_

I shouted as the wind around my leg transformed into the jaws of a wolf and bit down when my foot came in contact with the Beastman. The Beastman went up in an explosion and I came out on the other side sliding on my knee till I came to a stop, I stood up and turned around to see an exhausted looking Drake and his boar eBeast next to him and his bracelet in pieces, he reached for it but eventually passed out.

I let out a sigh and looked down at my fists before clenching them, "Onii-chan, what is going on?" I said quietly. Just then I felt something rush at my back and wrap me in a hug from behind. I turned around to see Namiko who still had her arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled behind my helmet and wrapped my arms around her gently so my armor wouldn't hurt her. We released each other and I took Luna's head and attached it to her body before closing it and canceling my transformation. Luna then jumped up and lay down in my shoulder.

"Sorry Ruku-sama, but after all that I need a few minutes to recharge my internal battery." She said closing her robotic eyes.

I smiled, "No worries Luna get as much rest as you need. You deserve it." I said before turning to Namiko.

"Sorry that our date didn't really go well, Nami-chan. But I promise I will make it up to you." I said meaning every word I said. Namiko looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, you will." She said before she grabbed my collar in her hands and pulled me into the hottest kiss I had ever felt. At first I was surprised but I eventually relaxed and leaned into the exquisite taste of Namiko's lips. I wrapped my hands around her lean waist and pulled her closer, our tongues were going in and out of each other's mouths as we continued tasting each other. We eventually pulled back to get some oxygen in our lungs.

I then smiled at her before pulling out my cell phone to call 911 and have them get Drake's unconscious body. I put my phone away arm, slung my arm over Namiko's shoulder, and we walked off together, today was a long day and we both needed our rest but tomorrow I would get some answers as to what the hell is happening in my city.

Unbeknownst to the new Kamen Rider tow figure were watching them in different locations. They were both hidden on alleyways obscured by shadows but they were in different locations so they weren't in contact. The first was a male around Luke's age and talking into a cell phone.

"Yeah, the experiment was a failure, the boar was defeated by someone utilizing the Wild System." The boy said into the phone. He nodded at the answer the voice over the phone gave him.

"Yes whatever, I understand. I'm coming back now." The figure said before hanging up. The figure then gave one last look towards Luke with a look of regret in his eyes before turning away.

The other figure was female with a very well developed body and a look of lust in her eyes as she looked at Luke walking away.

She licked her lips before sucking in air through her teeth, "Looks like I found another worker for my nest. See you soon, darling." She said as she turned away with a sway of her hips.

_** Next time on Kamen Rider Wild: Luke finds out about the secret war that is going on in his city as well as the real reason why he became Wild. Can Luke get his act together and become the hero his city needs? **_


	2. Chapter 2: Kamen Rider Tamashii

Kamen Rider Wild

Episode 2: Kamen Rider Tamashi

Lobo was sitting underneath a large oak tree with the stars and the night sky above him. He was in his armor sitting on a blue blanket with his helmet off to reveal his face which looked surprisingly similar to a young chef in training. He was also not alone; sitting next to him was a beautiful Asian woman wearing a long green dress with light brown armor on her chest, shoulders, and forearms, she also looked a lot like a certain female martial artist. The two people were also wearing gold bands around their ring fingers signifying their marriage that just recently happened.

Lobo and the woman were laughing and enjoying their time together with a few glasses of wine. The woman drank the rest of the wine in her glass before crawling over and settling into Lobo's lap, the two then shared a passionate kiss before eventually falling back onto the blanket with the woman on top. Lobo and the woman smiled at each other with nothing but love in each other's eyes, Lobo brushed a loose strand of black hair away from the woman's beautiful face before planting a quick kiss on the woman's lips.

"I love you Riria." Lobo said to the woman.

"I love you Kyrian." The woman, apparently named Riria, said calling Lobo by his real name.

The two people shared a look of complete love before leaning into another passionate kiss which then led to Lobo starting to untie Riria's dress while Riria began to unclip the latches of Lobo's armor but before anything else could be seen the dream faded.

I woke up in my bed with some sweat sticking to my chest; I let out a loud groan and covered my eyes with my arm to block some of the sunlight that was coming through the window in my room.

"Ruku-sama did you have the dream again." Luna asked from her position on the pillow next to me. I looked towards my personal eBeast who walked from my pillow and onto my chest and looked at me with her deep green eyes.

I shook my head, "Not exactly Luna, this dream was very; very different from the usual one I have. It was the wolf armored warrior and his wife; they were sitting on a blanket under the night sky just enjoying the company of each other. They were in love, funny thing is that the wolf armored warrior looked like me and his wife looked like Namiko." I said sitting up which caused Luna to jump off my chest.

"Do you think it is a sign that you and Namiko-sama are going to get married?" Luna asked completely meaning her question. I blushed at Luna's comment, despite her being very knowledgeable and a bit old school, she did have a tendency to be a bit dense when it comes to general topics.

I cleared my throat, "Yamero Luna, we're just friends, I think." I said. It had been two days since I had transformed using the Wild System and defeated the Boar Beastman, and I still had no idea about what the hell was going on in my city or why my brother seemed to know about it. But after Namiko kissed, me my dreams had become a bit more, sensual, in a manner of words. She seemed to be the only thing that had been on my mind but right now I needed to think of something else. At that moment my cell phone range on the nightstand next to me, I reached over to it and looked at the caller ID which said that Adam was calling me.

I swiped the answer option on my phone and put the phone to my ear, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey bro, how you doing?" Adam asked me like he always did when he called me. I sighed before answering.

"Honestly bro, I could be better. Are you finally going to tell me what the hell is going on in my city and why I have scars from a tusk that belonged to boar monster that tried to kill me and tried to rape my girlfriend?!" I said angrily into the phone.

"Girlfriend?" Adam asked me causing me to blush and catch myself on the use of my words.

"That's not the point, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" I said making sure Adam got the point of what I was trying to get across.

"You're right, you're right. You deserve to know about everything." He said. I blinked in surprise; that was actually easier than I thought it would be.

"Come by The Tower in about an hour and I'll tell you everything you want to know. And bring your girlfriend along with you; she's just as big a part of this as you are." He said.

"Uh she's not actually my girl-" I began but the line quickly went dead before I finished. I growled out loud, I hated when he did that. I turned my phone off and put it down before getting out of bed, I was about to head to the shower but I stopped in my tracks and grabbed my phone once more to call Namiko so I could tell her about it. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Moshimoshi?" she said into the phone. I smiled at the girl's Japanese which sounded so natural when she spoke.

"Ohaiyo Nami-chan, can you talk?" I asked her. She answered immediately.

"Ruku-san, Ohaiyo; what can I do for you?" she asked very enthusiastically. I chuckled lightly at the girl's eagerness.

"Well I was wondering if you had any plans for today." I asked her. Again she answered almost immediately.

"No I'm not really doing anything today, what exactly did you have in mind?" she asked eagerly.

I smiled, "Well my aniki is finally going to tell me about what is going on in the city and he wanted me to bring you along." I told her.

"I'd love to Ruku-san; I'm actually kind of curious about what that monster was as well. You sure your aniki won't mind?" she asked.

"He recommended that I bring you, even though I was planning on brining you anyway." I told her truthfully. I could hear her giggling over the phone in happiness before she cleared her throat and answered.

"That sounds great, would you mind picking me up?" she asked.

I shook my head at her question, "Of course I can Nami-chan, I'll see you in about twenty minutes?" I said.

"Absolutely, I'll see you soon." She said before we both said our goodbyes and hung up. I put my phone down and headed to the bathroom for my shower. When I was done I dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a button up black shirt over it all. I pulled on my cross, shuriken wrist band, newsboy cap, and my boots. I then grabbed my helmet, wrote a note telling my mom where I was going since she was still asleep, and headed off on my motorcycle to go pick up Namiko. I drove to Venus Isles and parked my bike in front of Namiko's house on the street, I swung my leg off and walked up to her door and knocked; a second later the door opened to reveal a lovely Asian woman a few inches shorter than me with long black hair and brown eyes with features that looked like a slightly older version of Namiko.

She wore a long blue dress with Japanese house slippers with a touch of dark eyeliner and ivory skin.

Now I knew where Namiko got her good looks from, I shook my head and spoke to the woman, "Um hello, my name is Luke and I'm here to pick up Namiko." I said in Japanese. The woman smiled at me.

"Ah yes; you're the young man who saved my daughter the other day. Please come in." she said moving aside to let me in. I inclined my head to her and walked inside the house. Before I could actually walk in I took my shoes off and slipped on a pair of house slippers which was the Japanese tradition when you walk into a house. The woman closed the door behind me and looked at me like she was trying to guess who I was.

I cleared my throat, "Um ma'am, forgive me for saying this but there is no way that you can be Namiko's mother; your way too young." I said.

The woman giggled cutely just like Namiko did which showed that I was most likely meant that I was wrong, "Well aren't you a charmer but I most certainly am Namiko's mother, Sakuta Tomoko." She said bowing. I was actually surprised; the woman looked no older than Adam.

"Oh well my name is Luke, Luke Anders; Yoroshiku." I said bowing. Tomoko smiled and inclined her head to me and walked towards me till she was actually touching my face.

"You have a very interesting aura, no wonder Namiko is attracted to you." she said before backing away. I was honestly to shocked at her actions to even speak but just nodded and thanked her like a gentleman would have.

"Tomoko, who was at the door?" a male voice said. Coming into the room where Tomoko and I were was a man with short brown hair that had a few strands falling into his dark brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks with house slippers, around his neck was the same necklace that Namiko wore. I was gonna take a shot in the dark and assume that the man was Namiko's father even though the dude looked only a few years older than Adam.

Tomoko went over to the man and hooked her arms around his right, "Ryusei-kun, this is the boy that Namiko told us about." She said. The man, apparently named Ryusei, looked from his wife and over to me and pinned me with a fatherly glare.

Ryusei than looked back to his wife, "Tomoko-chan, why don't you go and see if Namiko is ready; I'll keep Luke company." He said. Tomoko nodded and left her Ryusei and myself alone with each other. I swallowed, my friends had always told me that meeting a girl's father would always be a nerve racking experience but I never thought that it would happen to me.

Ryusei moved towards me and looked me in the eye, "You know my daughter seems quite taken with you." He said. I was looking the man to try and get a good feel about him when it hit me, this man was a legend in the martial arts world since he was one of the few people to publicize Seishin Dairinken since becoming an Interpol agent.

"She wouldn't stop talking about how you saved her from the monster that abducted her." He said still eyeing me. I made sure to look him in the eye to make sure that I wasn't afraid of him even though inside I was freaking out.

"Well the man who kidnapped her was a monster, I'm just glad that I got to her in time before something really bad happened." I told him. He nodded and stopped in front of me so he could look me in the eyes.

"Well I'm glad that you helped my daughter out when she was in trouble." He said. I nodded.

"I always help out my friends when they are in trouble." I said making sure I got the point across that Namiko and I were just friends.

That was when Ryusei smirked, "So you only see my daughter as friend then; nothing more?" he asked.

I blushed immediately at that statement, "Well…I-I…well I couldn't really say at this moment but I would be lying if I said that my heart didn't skip a beat sometimes when I see her." I said truthfully. Ryusei chuckled at what I said and crossed his arms at me, I have to admit that even though this guy was a bit off putting given his stature but he was just a regular guy who wanted what was best for his daughter.

"Ara Tou-san, don't scare him!" a cute female voice said that I easily recognized. I looked up and smiled at the sight I saw. Namiko was wearing a purple tank top with a black cotton-knit sweater over it and a pair of tight blue jeans and black boots.

Ryusei backed off a little bit and looked at his daughter, "Of course not Namiko, just getting to know your friend a little bit." He said. I smiled nervously as Namiko and Tomoko came down the stairs and went over to both Ryusei and myself.

"So what are your plans for today." Tomoko asked curiously. I was able to recover from my earlier shock before speaking.

"Well since Namiko is new to Prometheus Falls I figured I could show her some of the city's best sites, starting with Rising Tower." I said getting nods from Namiko's parents. Namiko then wrapped her hands around my arm and smiled at me.

"Right well you two have fun and we'll see you later Namiko." Tomoko said. Both Namiko and I nodded before saying goodbye to her parents before putting our shoes on and left on my bike towards my brother's company to get some answers.

Across town, only a few blocks away from where Rising Towers was, another large building stood but its appearance was a bit more frightening which made sense since it was the headquarters for Rising Industries main competitor; Ragnarok Incorporated. On the top floor of Ragnarok Towers racing through the hallways was a young girl around eighteen with long black hair that had a few blue streaks running through it and bright blue eyes. Her face was in a word flawless, no blemishes, freckles, moles or anything to interfere with her beautiful ivory skin or Asian features. She was wearing a black skirt that reached down to her mid-thigh, a tight long sleeved blue shirt that hugged her curves underneath a white leather jacket with matching knee-socks and a medium sized ring with a decent sized sapphire in the center. It may have been simple but it meant a lot to her, she also had a furious expression on her face as she marched down the halls towards her older brother's office to have him hear what she had to say. Her name was Ikegami Rin, the youngest daughter of the Ikegami family. She reached her older brother's office and immediately threw open the doors in a fit of rage.

"Onii-chan!" she yelled angrily getting stares from all the people that were currently in the room. Inside the plush office, which was floored with white rug, two leather couches were set with a glass coffee table in the center of them. On the right couch were two men dressed in suits that looked like they were having some kind of important conversation with the two Asian men across from them. The taller Asian man smiled at Rin and gave the two men the papers that were in his hands.

"These are well done but I'd like them double checked just to be sure. I don't want any surprises." He said smiling. The two men nodded, shook the Asian man's hand and left the room. The man walked over to his hand carved, black mahogany desk and sat down in his chair, this man was Ikegami Ryuichi; the eldest son of the Ikegami family. He had short black hair that was cut neatly to his head with icy blue eyes and the same ivory skin tone as his sister. He was wearing a neatly pressed black suit with a white shirt and red tie with black leather shoes. He was also wearing a gold Rolex on his right wrist and a necklace around his neck on a black cord; it was a full moon with a golden inside of it, the symbol of their family.

Ryuichi was not only the CEO of Ragnarok Incorporated but he was also the legal guardian of Rin and her older sister and younger brother after their parents passed away. Ryuichi looked at his little sister with a loving glace, "What seems to be the trouble imoto?" he asked Rin. Rin marched up to her older brother's desk and slammed her hands on his desk.

"You know what the trouble is, why did you send a Beastman after Ru-chan?!" she asked angrily.

Ryuichi looked at her questioningly, "Now why do you think I had something to with that, Rin-chan?" he asked his sister. Before she could answer the other man who was sitting on the couch cleared his throat.

"I'm assuming she is talking about the failed boar Beastman experiment from the other day. I must say, I am quite disappointed in the results." The man said. The man that spoke was Hirada Jiro, the head distributor of Link Bands in Prometheus Falls. He was also a good friend of Ryuichi for a long time. Jiro was wearing the same midnight blue suit but without his trench coat and fedora and sipping a cup of tea.

Ryuichi nodded, "Oh, that is what you mean. Well I can honestly say I had no part in what happened to Ruku, but I cannot blame Jiro for doing his job." He said smoothly. Rin was still angry.

"But I told both of you, I don't care who you sell to as long as Ru-chan isn't harmed in any way. He could have died because of that wild Beastman." she said furiously.

"Ugh, ochskite Rin-neechan, you know that Ruku is too stubborn to die that easily." A male voice said. Rin turned around to see a young boy around sixteen lying on the other leather couch with his arms crossed behind his head and his feet on the arm rest, he must have come in when no one noticed. He had the same ivory skin tone that he shared with his siblings but instead of black hair he was sporting light brown hair that he inherited from their mother that was spiked up and blue eyes as well. He also sported a small scar underneath his right eye. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a dusty yellow shirt and black jeans with white sneakers. He also had a gold chain hanging from his right pocket and a large silver cross around his neck that reached the center of his chest. His name was Ikegami Retsu, the youngest son of the Ikegami family.

Rin glared at her younger brother, "Urusai, Retsu, you just want Ru-chan out of the way because of that damn grudge you have against him." She said. This caused Retsu to jump from his seat and get right up in his older sister's face.

"What that bastard did to me was wrong, he humiliated me and I won't stop till he knows the pain I felt," he said touching the scar under his eye which was a result of a sparring match he had with Luke, "Anyway, you don't want him hurt because your still so hung up on him with that damn school girl crush you have." He said smirking.

"I don't care what you say, I will always love Ru-chan. After everything he's done for me how can I not." She said before touching the ring on her finger. Rin and Luke first became friends after her parents died when she was six and Luke was there to console her every step of the way, but that was when Ryuichi and Adam were still partners and friends. Luke had always been the shoulder she needed when she had to cry, the ring was a gift from Luke one Christmas when Rin gave him his cross. It was also the time they shared their first kiss and she fell in love with him.

Rin shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head before turning to Jiro, "Anyway, I don't want you selling Link Bands to anyone who might go after Ru-chan." She said. Jiro's only response was a small chuckle which made Rin fume with anger.

"I'm afraid that won't really be possible Rin-chan." Ryuichi said before motioning to someone who was standing in the shadows. The person stepped forward to reveal a person around Rin's age; he had white skin with a healthy tan and short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a dark green trench coat with khakis and black steel toed boots, his name was Bryce Rippentrop, and he was sort of like Ryuichi's personal hunter who gave him information on what was going on in the city.

Bryce walked forward and gave Ryuichi a manila folder which he opened to show Rin the picture inside. The pictures were of Luke using the Wild System to fight against the boar Beastman and winning.

"I'm sorry to say that Ruku is a part of this war now thanks to Adam and if he gets in the way of our objectives than unfortunately we will have to stop him." He said to his sister. Rin was beyond angry she turned to Bryce who was simply standing there.

"And what about you; are you okay with the fact you'll eventually have to fight against your own brother?" she asked him. Bryce looked away, Luke and Bryce weren't actually brothers but they grew up together and trained together so they were basically brothers, but that all changed five years ago.

Bryce looked at her, "My opinion doesn't matter here; all I do is what I'm told so I can get what I want." He said even though the pain of fighting his brother was killing him inside. Ryuichi stood up and went over to the window that over looked the entire city.

"As you know, our mission is to conquer the world through the power of the Link Bands, we will succeed where our predecessors of The Museum failed and we will make sure nothing gets in our way. Ne, Yami?" he said. As if on cue, a black dragon eBeast of European design landed on Ryuichi's shoulder, its scales and wings were trimmed with violet and its eyes were a deep shade of violet as well. There also seemed to be steam coming out from its nostrils, this was Yami, the world's one and only dragon eBeast.

"Hai, Ryuichi-sama." The dragon said in a deep rumbling voice. Ryuichi smiled and then turned to his siblings who all looked at him with their own eBeasts coming into view, Rin had a blue and white unicorn and Retsu had a dusty yellow and gold garuda, their names were Yuki and Breaker. Even Jiro's brown and green Minotaur, Charger, came into view.

"I think things are about to get very interesting or should I say wild." Jiro said chuckling. When the others weren't looking Bryce slipped out of the room and into the hallway and punched the wall outside in anger.

"Are you really okay with fighting your bond brother because Ryuichi says so Bryce?" a voice said from Bryce's shoulder. It was Bryce's green and black raptor eBeast, Razor, who was also one of his only real friends nowadays. Bryce looked at his friend and partner.

"Of course not Razor, it kills me knowing that I might have to fight the man who has done more for me than anyone but what choice do I have?" he said. Razor nodded to his owner, while Bryce turned around and leaned up against the wall before sliding down and sitting on the floor.

"Forgive me, adelfos (brother)." He said quietly.

Luke pulled up to the parking lot that was next to Rising Tower and killed the engine so he and Namiko could get off. Namiko and I put out helmets on my bike's seat and walked over to the main doors with my arm over her shoulder and her arm around her waist. She stopped in front of the door and her eyes locked a familiar black and red building.

"Ne Ruku-san, what's that building there? It looks kind of scary and I feel a powerful aura coming from it." She said. Namiko told me that her mother had a small ability of detecting auras that people and places gave off and she inherited that ability.

I sighed, "That, Nami-chan, is Ragnarok Incorporated. Onii-chan's biggest competitor that was founded by his former business partner Ikegami Ryuichi." I said.

Namiko looked at me, "Former partner?" she asked. I nodded as my hand unconsciously went to the gold cross around my neck.

"Hai, I don't really know all the details about how it happened but all I do know is it cost me a really good friend." I said. Namiko looked at me with sad eyes before hugging me tighter. I smiled at the girl in kindness before we walked inside and her eyes widened in joy and I really couldn't blame her. The place was magnificent; everything was top of the line high tech with leather couches on either side of the main floor and receptionist's desk in the center of the floor. The company's green, four pointed shuriken symbol was painted on the floor and walls, Namiko was looking around the whole place like she had just discovered heaven on earth.

"Sugoi, this place is incredible. I can't believe that your Onii-chan created all this on his own." She said still awestruck on what she was looking at.

I chuckled at her joy, "Yeah, Onii-chan built this place from the ground up after he got out of school. This place was our family's bread and butter before my mom became a nurse, now you see one of the things that keep me working so hard." I said as we walked towards the receptionist's desk, the receptionist was a short lady wearing a white pantsuit with long black hair and brown eyes and a headset over her ears.

I walked towards the receptionist and smiled at her, "Hey Lily, Adam said he was waiting for us." he said. Lily nodded at him and talked into the microphone of her headset, she then nodded at the response.

"Go on ahead, he's waiting for you." She said. I thanked her and led Namiko over to one of the elevators that was in the lobby and got inside, ironically we were the only ones in the elevator. I took my arm off her shoulder and turned her around so I could look her in the eye.

"Nami-chan there is something you should know, when you meet Onii-chan he's is going to give me a lot of grief about being with you. Mainly he's going to call you my girlfriend." I said with my face reddening at the conversation.

Namiko giggled before she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her, "Daijobu Ruku-san, I won't mind what he says as long as you don't." she said.

I smiled and nodded before we separated and she wrapped her hands around my right arm just as the elevator dinged signaling we were at the top of the building. We stepped out of the elevator and walked down a long hallway with different cubicles on the carpeted floor scattered around the area. I led Namiko towards a glass door that was painted red and black and the four pointed shuriken symbol in the center where the door handles were. I knocked in the door and on of the cameras that were positioned outside the door moved to where we were standing and a light on the side of it flashed green signaling that we could go in.

I breathed in and out before grabbing one of the handles and opening the door, inside was my brother sitting behind a brown oak desk in a leather chair with his Bluetooth in his ear speaking to someone about something wearing a dark brown suit with a white shirt and black tie and leather shoes. Namiko and I walked passed two leather couches, a rather large bookshelf, and a small wet bar that had both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks inside it until we reached the front of Adam's desk. Other than a thin-screened desktop computer, keyboard, and coffee mug, there was also a framed picture of both me and Adam from when we were younger with his arm around my neck and his old leather jacket, which was three sizes too big for me at the time, over my shoulders with big smiles on our faces.

I smiled at the picture before looking towards my brother who had just ended his call and stood up, "Sorry about that guys but there is never a dull moment in this business," he then moved out from behind his desk and gave me a big hug before looking towards Namiko, "So this is your new girlfriend bro?" he asked like I knew I was.

I groaned and Namiko giggled before she pressed her body closer to me, "Well we don't have a label yet but we are definately getting closer." she said flirtatiously.

Adam chuckled at what she said while I was blushing up a storm, "Yeah well anyway, Onii-chan I don't mean to be rude but I believe you owe me some answers." I said with a serious expression on my face.

Adam smiled slightly and nodded, he then led us over to the bookshelf and pulled began to pull out an old leather bound book. But instead of pulling the book out, the top of it merely bent backward and opened the bookshelf up to reveal a private elevator that I had no idea existed.

"Whoa." Namiko and I both said. Adam gestured for the two of us to enter and we did while he followed. The elevator looked like an other but instead of the traditional 30 buttons for each of the floors there were 31 buttons.

"I never knew there were 31 floors." I said getting a look from Adam.

"Hardly anybody does." he said before he pressed the button to get the elevator moving. The elevator kept going down until we heard the ding and when the doors opened I couldn't even begin to comprehend the type of technology that was going on around me. The three of us stepped out of the elevator and I was able to get a good look around, everywhere there was someone or a group of people working on different types of devices or weaponry that looked decades ahead of its time.

Adam smiled, "Welcome to Advanced Research and Development, this is where my company creates technology and weaponry for all of the world to use," he said as we continued walking, "We create everything from Life Straws, to Camo Suits, to high-density body armor."

"And belt buckles that can turn people into armored warriors to fight against humanoid animals that tried to rape my girl." I said with a little bit of venom in my voice.

Adam rolled his eyes at me but Namiko giggled, "Your girl huh?" she asked causing me to blush again. Adam led us over to a metal door that had a scanner above it, the scanner covered us in a green wire frame before the door opened to reveal a rather large room that looked like the control room of NASA. There were multiple monitors that were going through multiple images of events that were going on in the city, in front of the monitors was a sitting area with a large leather seat on a raised podium in the center with two more leather chairs on either side of it with computers in front of them.

There were more chairs and monitors beneath the larger ones along with a multitude of keyboards. The three of us walked in and I saw two people sitting in the smaller chairs on the raised podium, one man and one woman. The man had dark brown hair that fell over his brown eyes, he had Asian features with lightly tanned skin and a grey falcon eBeast on his shoulder. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest with black jeans and boots with a gold watch on his right wrist. The woman was a pretty Asian woman with long auburn hair, amber colored eyes that were framed behind a pair of round black glasses. She was wearing a dark green blouse with an emerald, rhombus shaped necklace around her neck and a black skirt that went down to her knees with matching heels, resting next to her computer was a white and blue dove eBeast. There were also two other men in the room who seemed a bit preoccupied with their own things.

One man, who appeared to be in his twenties from what I could tell, was African-American with dreadlocks and wearing black shirt with a white graphic design on the front and black leather pants underneath a blue leather trench coat. On his head was what looked like some kind of high tech goggles that were also attached to a pair of high tech gloves with glowing tips that seemed to flash with various colors, he had a large silver cross around his neck and heavy black boots. He was dressed a little strange but he had a very happy smile on his face so he didn't look like a bad guy just as the rainbow colored chameleon eBeast in his shoulder looked. The other dude was a little off putting, he was a Caucasian guy with a healthy tan with short, jet black hair and a about a day's worth of beard on his face. He had stormy grey eyes and was dressed from head to toe in black, he had a black button-up shirt and black khakis and boots and had black body armor on his chest, shins, forearms, elbows, and knees with black finger less gloves. He also had a black and grey rhino on his shoulder. The reason he looked off putting was because he was covered from head to toe in muscle and was glaring at me with an extreme look of hate in his eyes.

Adam swept his hand over the room in a showing manner, "Welcome to the Brain Room, this is where we monitor everything that happens in Prometheus Falls that involves Beastmen." he said. He then gestured to the two people that were sitting on the raised podium and they stood up.

"The sharply dressed man over there is Kenichi Tanaka and the lovely auburn-haired woman is Reika Kazehana, they are my head researchers and tech advisers. They help me make sure that any strange occurence that happens in the city is brought through these monitors." he said. Namiko and I released each other and bowed to the two members of my brother's team.

We stood back up and I smiled at them, "Arigato, Tanaka-san, Kazehana san, I have a strange feeling that if it wasn't for you showing Onii-chan I was getting attacked by the Boar Beastman I wouldn't have been able to rescue Namiko." I said.

Kenichi shook off the compliment, "Daijobu Ruku, I'm just glad that nothing bad happened to Namiko-chan and that the Wild System protected you. And call me Ken please." he said with a smile.

Reika giggled, "Plus it gave us a chance to see the captured princess be saved by the knight in shining armor, oh, and call me Rei-Rei." she said giving me a small wave.

I inclined my head to the both of them to hide the blush creeping on my face when Adam gestured to the man with dreadlocks, "The colorfully dressed guy with the funky looking goggles is Apollo. Yo Apollo, take the Ink Goggles off your head and say hi to my brother." Adam said to the colorful man.

Apollo turned his goggles off and lifted them onto his head to reveal his dark green eyes, the minute he looked at me his smile grew larger, "Ah ,the triumphant knight has returned to the castle." he said before he came up to me and Namiko and started to look us up and down like he was measuring us.

Apollo nodded, "Ah, yes, yes, looks like my hunches were correct, strong and dependable for the man, and comfortable yet reliable for the woman. Excuse me." he said before putting his goggles back on and moving his gloves around in the air like he was drawing something.

I gave my brother a confused look and he just chuckled, "Apollo is our head designer for all the tech that comes through here and the rest of the company, he was also the person who created the wolf-like design for the Wild System." he said.

I nodded but then something struck me as interesting, "Hey if he designed the armor, how did he know that I was going to have a wolf eBeast that would be the motif of the armor?" I asked.

Apollo turned around to look at me but he still had his goggles on and was designing away, "When I designed the Wild System, I knew that in order to make it work, it would need an eBeast to make it complete. So I designed and uploaded information for about every single animal that was used for an eBeast model. I then combined each one with certain elements that would be compatible then gave them to engineering so they could upload a program that would recognize each eBeast and their specific element for the operative to use." he said.

I nodded in appreciation, "Cool and the wolf/shuriken symbol?" I asked.

Apollo smiled, "That actually wasn't me, Adam came up with that symbol when I came up with the wolf motif. The shuriken isn't actually for the company, its from when you started taking Ninjutsu lessons." he said grinning.

I looked at my brother with an impressed look and he just shrugged, Adam then gestured to the guy who was giving me dirty looks, "And the rough looking guy over there is Brock Samuelson, he's the head of security and was the first choice for the Wild System Operator." he said.

That shocked me a little bit, "So how come I'm using it and not him?" I asked.

Adam scratched the back of his head, "Well, for the Wild System to work, both operator and eBeast must have a 100% synchronization otherwise the outcome could be very harmful to both. Brock only had a 95% sync with his eBeast Onyx but you and Luna had a full 100%." he said.

"Oh, well, sorry for taking your role ." I said apologetically.

Brock just scoffed and turned his head away from me, "Okay, well, is there anyone else that I should thank for the Wild System?" I asked.

As if on cue, the doors of the Brain Room opened up and a woman in her mid-twenties with long black hair, bright green eyes, Asian featuers, and ivory skin came though with a large smile on her face. She was wearing a white lab coat with a beige skirt and a pink button up shirt with black heels and stockings.

"Whew, now that was exciting! I cannot wait until Wild uses this new weapon so he can take down some Beastmen!" she said excitedly with a small Japanese accent. She then locked her eyes on me and rushed at me like a kid wanting to get her Christmas morning presents.

"Oh my gosh, you must be Ruku," she said in Japanese, "Oh, I am so glad that you were able to the Wild System like a true warrior. The way you took that boar down was just amazing , you were like a true Rider." she said looking me over and getting in my face before she gave me a kiss on each cheek.

"Uh, thanks, um nani mono da?" I asked her and Adam just chuckled while the girl backed away from me a little bit.

"Luke, meet Mika Yuzama, my head engineer and the genius who put the whole Wild System together from Apollo's designs." he said.

That also surprised me, "Wait, she's your head engineer?! She's must be like 19." I said.

Mika giggled, "Well thank you Ruku-kun, but don't let my good looks fool you. Every piece of technology that is sent through AR&amp;D is created by me, including the Wild System and the other Drivers." she said giving me the peace sign.

I raised an eyebrow, "Other drivers, you mean that there are other people like me who use armor?" I asked.

Adam cleared his throat, "Well, not right now but we have others as a contingency plan in case you ever need backup." he explained.

I sighed in annoyance, "Backup for what, look will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on in my city?!" I nearly shouted. Everyone in the room became silent and looked at Adam so that he could explain.

Adam nodded, "Alright Luke, its time you learned everything, why don't you and Namiko have a seat." he said and Namiko and I obliged.

Adam let out a sigh before pulling a seat out for himself and sitting down, "Trust me Luke, I had no intention of bringing you into this battle but I guess there was no helping it," he said and looked at the confused look on my face, "Do you remember what I told when Ryuichi and I stopped our partnership?" he asked me.

I gave him a slightly cold look, "You didn't tell me anything, all I know is that you had a falling out and because of that I had to stop my friendship with Rin." I said. Not noticing the suspicious look on Namiko's face when I mentioned Rin's name.

Adam nodded, "Yeah and again I'm sorry about that but I had no choice. I found out that Ryuichi was selling confidential information about eBeasts and other technology to various terrorist organizations so he could find out how useful they would be beyond just simple companions." he said. That surprised me the most out of all things that found out today, Ryuichi had always seemed like a good guy who just loved to push the boundaries of science to better mankind not selling it to people who could use technology for death and destruction.

Adam nodded and continued, "Yeah, it was a bit of a shock to me too. When I confronted him about it he told me that it was so he could take over the world through the power of Link Bands and after that our partnership ended and he founded Ragnarok Incorporated so he could have the front he needed for his Link Band operations." he said.

Again I was confused, "Link Bands, is that the thing that turned Drake into that boar monster?" I asked. Adam nodded and motioned to Mika who came forward.

"Link Bands are a piece of technology that are harmful to both eBeast and owner. When its put on and activated it sends a signal through the owner's nervous system and alter it by infusing it with animal DNA that is given to them after the band scans the owner's eBeast. It also injects a wireless virus into the eBeast which activates a set of wire-like tendrils that stab into the owner's nervous system and connects to the virus in their body. From there, both virus' combine and transform the owners DNA into what we have designated as, Beastmen." she explained. I nodded my head, well that certainly explained a lot but there were still a few things that I had questions about.

"So in order to stop the Beastmen from destroying the city you guys created the Driver's in order to give people the ability to bond with their eBeast's so they could fight against the Beastmen whenever they show up, did I miss anything?" I said.

Reika giggled, "Wow, you really are smart Ruku. No wonder Namiko likes you." she said causing both Namiko and I to blush slightly.

I cleared my throat before speaking again, "Okay well that explains what the system was for but what exactly does that have to do with me?" I asked.

Adam sighed, "Well Luke this is where I ask for a favor, you are the only person we know of that can handle the stress and powers of the Wild System. So I am asking you, I need you to become the hero that I know you are and protect the city from the Beastmen and Ryuichi's forces." he said. I was shocked, here my big brother was asking me to become some kind of super hero that fights against monsters. I mean it was ridiculous that they thought I could stand up against the entire Ragnarok Incorporated and my former friends so I could fight against a couple of monsters.

I shook my head and stood up and went over to where Ken was sitting and placed the WildDriver on his desk, "I'm sorry but I'm no warrior, I'm just a guy who got lucky thanks to you guys and what you created and I thank you all for that but your going to have to find someone else to fight as against the Beastmen. I'm sorry." I said leaving the room and towards the elevator.

Adam shot up, "Luke wait." he started but Luke was already gone before he could get a word in. Namiko stood up and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Let me talk to him." she said before following Luke out of the Brain Room. Everyone in the Brain Room just sat quietly as they were at a complete loss as to what they were going to do. Without an operative to use the Wild System, there's no telling what could happen with the Beastmen in the city.

Brock began to chuckle a bit before laughing out loud, "I freaking knew it, that kid is way to weak to take on the Beastmen. I knew from the moment I saw that fight with the Boar Beastman that he was just lucky," he then got up and snatched the Driver off of Ken's desk, "Now it looks like its up to me." he said putting the Driver on his waist which secured it on and caused Onyx to transform.

Ken quickly grabbed his arm to stop him, "Brock don't, you don't have a high enough sync with Onyx, if you try and use the System now and you could get seriously hurt." he said trying to sound reasonable. Brock shook his arm off and pushed Ken back.

"Shut up geek, its time to show you all who the real Wild king is." he said before sliding Onyx onto the driver's surface. This caused the driver to short circuit and send an electrical current through Brock's body launching the Driver off of his body and sent him flaying into a nearby wall. Adam caught the Driver in his hand and gave Brock a look of disappointment.

"What did we tell you, this is the result of your own arrogance. In terms of who deserves to be the Wild System's operator, you fall dead last in terms of my brother." he said turning his back to his head of security.

Brock shot back to his feet, "That punk, the only thing he is good at is running away he doesn't even have the balls to be the operator. He's a fucking pansy!" he shouted. This caused Adam to seethe with anger, he turned around and gave Brock two snap kicks to his face and followed up with a spinning back kick to his chest sending him flying back again.

Adam looked at him with an angry glare, "Never disrespect my family, and frankly I've had enough of your pompous attitude. You've always though that you were better than everyone else and I've had it, you're fired." he shouted. Brock got back to his feet and gave Adam a look of disbelief and betrayal.

"After everything I have done for you and this company you're just going to throw me out like a piece of trash?" he shouted.

Adam glared at him, "You have done a lot for this company but you were never loyal to me. I know about your dealings with Ryuichi to try and take me down, the only reason I didn't throw you out sooner was because I though you would come to your senses. But apparently I was was wrong, now get out and don't come back. Your final check will be sent to you by mail." he said. Brock gave Adam one last look of anger before leaving the Brain Room in a fit of fury.

Adam handed the Driver to Mika, "Mika, do me a favor and run a quick diagnostic on the Driver and the System. If Luke does decide to become the operative than I want to make sure he has no surprises." he said. Mika nodded and went back to her lab to complete her task. Adam sat in his chair on the podium and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Brock ran straight out of Rising Towers and headed straight for Ragnarok Industries to speak with Ryuichi. If Adam was going to kick him out after all he'd done for him, than he was going to show him just what could happen when he did. Onyx tried to talk some sense into him but he just wasn't listening, Brock blew past the receptionist and security towards an elevator that took him to the top floor of the tower. Once he was there he marched straight towards Ryuichi's office and threw the doors open, inside was Ryuichi, his siblings, Bryce, and Jiro. Without even a glance at anyone else, Brock went straight towards Jiro and threw a wad of cash in front of him.

"Sell me a Link Band." he told Jiro. Jiro looked at him for a second before smiling, he then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the familiar metal band and gave it to Brock who practically snatched it out of his hands. Brock then put a sinister smile on his face before leaving the room with his prize.

After he left, Ryuichi chuckled, "Well, its about time he decided to buy a Link Band. After all the lousy info he gave us on what Adam was doing, its about time he did a little hard work." he said before Yami growled in approval from his position behind Ryuichi's desk.

Once I reached the roof of Rising Tower I leaned against the metal railing that surrounded the top, I was at a complete loss as to what I was supposed to do. My big brother was asking me to do something I wasn't trained for. Luna jumped off of my wrist and onto the railing beside me so she could look at me.

"Ruku-sama, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" she asked with concern. Since Luna was my eBeast she could always tell what my emotions were like whenever I was conflicted.

I looked my wolf eBeast in the eye and sighed,"I don't know Luna, I mean, I want to help protect the city but I'm just a chef in training. I don't think I can fight against monsters that are actually people." I said. I then groaned out loud before placing my face in my hands, I hated whenever I felt conflicted. It made my head ache. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a head rest on my left shoulder; I looked to the side to see Namiko smiling at me. I was about to tell her that she should let go but then she started rubbing her hands up and down my ribs which felt really good.

I came back to my senses and sighed again, "If you have any wise words of advice for me right now Nami-chan I would really appreciate it." I said turning around so I could look her in the eye. She smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just one thing, what do you fight for Ruku-san?" She asked me before walking back a few feet. I gave Namiko a curious look.

Namiko sat down on a bench that was on the roof near us, "Every Kamen Rider that has fought has always had something to fight for when they were given the task. Ichigo and Nigou fought to take down SHOCKER to stop them from taking over the world, Amazon fought to find the place where he could belong, W fought because he loved his city and Tou-san and Gentarou-jii-chan fought so their friends could make their school days special. Every Rider has something to fight for, if you did become a Rider what would be your reason for fighting?" she asked showing how much knowledge she actually had which surprised me. I had no idea she was so into the whole Kamen Rider story but there was also one other thing that I was curious about.

I shot off the rail and gaped at her, "Wait a minute, did you just say that your Tou-san and Oji-san are Kamen Riders?" I asked. Namiko winked at me and flashed me a peace sign before giving me that cute giggle of hers.

"Sou, Tou-san was Kamen Rider Meteor and Gentarou-jii-chan was Kamen Rider Fourze when they were in high school together. That was also where Tou-san met Kaa-san and where I dreamed of being a Rider supporter." she said. I nodded and crossed my arms, Namiko's father and uncle fought as Riders just so their friends could have a safe time in high school whereas I don't even know what I want to fight for. I turned around and looked at the skyline of the city, I spent my whole life trying to become a better person for the sake of my city. All I ever wanted to do was to make my city a safe place for the people I cared about, so that they could fulfill their dreams and desires in peace.

It was then that I figured it out, I figured out what I wanted to fight for. I turned around smiled at Namiko, "I fight so the people I care about can live in peace, I fight for my home, my family, and for the honor of all the Riders that came before me. I couldn't live with myself if I disrespected the memory of them all." I said causing Namiko to squeal in delight, she then launched herself in my arms causing me to hit the railing behind me and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yokata, I am so happy that you figured it out. And your the first American Kamen Rider in history, this may make you a legend," she then backed away and pulled a leather wrist cord with her name on it and showed it to me, "I made this for you the night after you saved me as a thank you." she then wrapped it around my wrist just above my shuriken wrist band.

I smiled at the band then her, "You do know that this is what a lot of people do when they want to show who their girlfriend or boyfriend is right?" I told her. She blushed slightly but then wrapped her arms around my neck and giving me a sweet look.

"Then I guess that makes me your girlfriend." she said.

I smiled, "I guess you are." I said before we both leaned in and kissed each other, slow at first but I then felt her hands behind my head and we kissed harder. I felt both her tongue and mine snake in and out of my mouth before she separated and she began biting my bottom lip which I must say felt pretty good. We then went back to kissing each other and I moved my hands all over her mid-section and back so I could pull her in towards me. That was when we heard Meteor cheer loudly at the sight of the two of us.

"Yatta, I'm so glad that Namiko-sama and Ruku-sama are officially a couple, now she can stop the kissing fantasies at night which keep me awake." she said.

Namiko glared at her eBeast, "Urusai, Meteor!" she said which caused me to laugh and hug her, she then wrapped her arms around my waist. We just stood there for a few minutes holding each other, just enjoying being in the arms of each other which I really enjoyed. Unfortunately our moment was interrupted by a large explosion, we separated and looked over the railing to see a large plume of fiery smoke coming from about to blocks down the street. We looked at each other and immediately grabbed our eBeast's and ran back to the elevator so we could head back to the Brain Room.

Once we were there, Adam and the others were already on top of the whole situation. I went up to my brother so I could get the lowdown on what was happening.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" I asked him.

He gave me a look that meant business,"A Beastman is attacking the local shop areas about two blokcs away. Ken, use the city's CCTV footage to zoom in on the damage." he said. Ken nodded and typed on his computer which caused the main monitor to zoom in on where the attack was happening. A camera zoomed in on the damage and brought the Beastman into focus, it was very big and humanoid shape with muscles covering its entire body. It's skin was dark black mixed with thick silver armor on its chest, legs, forearms, and neck. Its feet were round with three toes on the front of each and its fists were enourmous with cestus-like armor covering the back of his knuckles, on his shoulders, believe it or not, were large machine guns that framed a large rhino shaped head with two large green eyes and a metal plating over its mouth. Its single horn was silver and looked extreamly sharp.

The Rhino Beastman let out a loud victorious laugh as he fired off a few rounds at the areas around him just barely missing a few peple and kids as well as destroying multiple shops around him. This sight made me growl in anger, Namiko was right, just like the Kamen Rider of Japan, I was the only one in the whole city that could protect the people in it.

I looked at Adam, "Onii-chan, give me the WildDriver, if there is anyone who can stop that Beastman and protect those people its me. I am going to protect this city and its people, not as a soldier or some kind of operative but as Kamen Rider." I said seriously.

Adam looked at me before smiling, "Good to have you on board baby bro," he said before turning to Mika, "Mika, the Driver please." he said.

Mika smiled, "Okay!" she said flashing the okay symbol with her fingers before throwing the Driver to Adam but I got it instead.

I smiled, "Sorry Mika-san, no time to waste." I said getting a few chuckles from the other members of in the room.

I then looked at Apollo, "So Apollo, I don't suppose you designed me a uniform?" I asked him. Apollo put his goggles on top of his head and smiled at me.

"You've only met me ten minutes ago and you already know me too well." he said before walking over to a small desk and pulled out a silver briefcase that had the same wolf/shuriken symbol on the front of it. I grinned in excitement and walked over to Apollo, he gave me a small bow before I took the case from him.

"Arigato Apollo, I can't wait to see this." I said before walking out of the Brain Room to find a place where I could change. It only took me a few minutes to get changed into what I must say was an awesome outfit and walked back into the Brain Room. I was wearing a black leather jacket that was trimmed with storm blue and had the wolf/shuriken symbol in the center of my back, it was over a storm blue shirt that had a black tribal design in the form a wolf. I was also wearing black cargo pants that had storm blue lining going down the sides and black boots, there was a grey hood attached to my jacket and I had black fingerless gloves along with my shuriken wristband, Namiko's wrist cord, and my gold cross. I had to admit, I looked badass.

The minute I walked into the Brain Room, every single girl there had their eyes glued to me and my new look while the guys just looked pretty impressed. Apollo just looked extreamly happy.

Reika took off her glasses and nibbled on the end of it seductively, "Ara ara, you look very, very yummy Ruku-kun." she said looking me up and down.

Mika clapped happily, "You look bloody hot!" she said also looking me up and down. That was when Namiko began to get angry, she walked over to where I was and planted a big kiss on my lips which caused many of the guys to "ooo" at the sight. She pulled back and I smiled at her.

"Jealous much?" I asked jokingly.

She pouted angrily, "Just protecting what's mine." she said before walking away from me and giving a glare to the other girls.

Adam cleared his throat and I looked at him, "Alright bro its time to get to work. I have sent the actually coordinates for the attack to Luna as well as giving the local police and firemen a warning to keep a safe distance form the attack sight. Its completely your show." he said.

I stood at attention and gave my brother a salute, "Yokai, Onii-chan," I said before turning to the others and saluting them as well, "Yosh, itekimas!" I said before leaving the Brain Room and headed to where the Rhino Beastman was attacking. Inside the Brain Room, Namiko put her hands together and said a small prayer that Luke would returrn to her safely and in one piece.

The Rhino Beastman let out a loud laugh as he began to fire his machine guns all aorund him, destroying parts of various buildings and injuring people in the process.

"This power is even more amazing than Ryuichi said it would be, now I can prove that I am the true Wild King!" he laughed as he fired more rounds off. Suddenly, he heard a small crying from the side of where he was standing. He looked over and saw a small girl with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black shirt with white shorts and blue sneakers. She couldn't have been more than six, the Rhino Beastman narrowed his eyes on the girl and grinned or what he could call a grin.

"Well looks like someone else who needs a little taste of what the king can do." he said as he slowly walked towards the crying girl. Once he was close to her, he grabbed the girl by the throat and lifted her off her feet while she was still crying her eyes out. The Beastman was about to run ther girl through on the horn on his head when he felt something hitting his back, he turned around and saw a young boy around eight that looked very similar to the girl and dressed from head to toe in black hitting him with a metal pipe.

"Don't... touch... my... sister!" he said enunciating his word with each hit of the pipe. The rhino Beastman groaned before he grabbed the boy's neck and lifted him iup as well causing him to drop his pipe. The Beastman then threw the two children into a wall with their backs hitting it, the Beastman then slowly stalked towards the children with his machine guns read. The boy was able to recover faster than his sister and protected her with his body so he could take the attack when it came. The Rhino Beastman laughed out loud and narrowed his eyes on the children.

"So long kiddies." He said before charging up his guns. The boy and his sister closed their eyes and waited for what was coming next but their attention was soon interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle roaring their way and hitting the Beastman with its front tire causing it to stumble back away from the children.

I took my helmet off and went over to the two kids that were about to be killed by the Rhino Beastman.

I knelt down to the boy's level and put my hand on his shoulder, "Are you guys okay?" I asked them. The boy nodded and turned back to get his sister back on her feet.

"You saved us mister, thank you." the boy said to me. The girl looked at my outfit and back to me with big doe eyes.

"Are you some kind of superhero?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

I chuckled and patted the girl's head, "If you want to see a hero, just look at your brother. He risked his own life to protect someone he cares about, that is a real hero." I said ruffling the boy's hair. The boy blushed while his sister gave him a big hug.

I smiled," Now go and find someplace to hide. Let this big brother take care of that bully." I said. The two kids nodded and went off and found an alley to hide in that was out of the line of battle but could still see the fight. I put my game face on and stood back up just in time to see the Rhino Beastman get back up.

He snorted when he saw me, "Well, it looks like the punk finally shows up. Ready to get creamed by the real Wild?!" he said getting into a fighting stance.

I let out a breath and cracked my neck, "You know at first I was a little skeptical on whether or not I could fight as Wild but what you just did confirms why I need to do this, " I said as I pulled out the WildDriver and set it on my waist which caused the black straps top come out and secure the Driver to my waist, "I need to become the hero that my city needs so I the people I care about will have a chance to live peacefully. That is why I will stop you here and now." I said just as Luna transformed into her transformation mode and I caught her in my hand. I raised my right arm with Luna over my chest and had her near eye level while my left arm was crossed underneath it.

"**Henshin**!" I yelled before sliding Luna onto the Dirver's surface. Luna's body connected to the surface and seperated to reveal the wolf/shuriken symbol just as a loud guitar rift played while the stormy wolf shot out of the Driver and circled my body covering it in stormy wind. The wolf's body parts connected with mine and the head flew out in front of me a few feet before slamming back onto my face and canceling out the wind to reveal me in my armored form.

The people who were still around me looked awestruck as they saw me transform into what looked like something out of a science fiction movie. I stood proud and raised a clawed hand to the sky before bringing it down to my face, "Ore wa Kamen Rider Wild, " I shouted before swiping my hand to the side and pointing at the Rhino Beastman, "Arashi ga kite iru, abaru ze!" I shouted before running at the Beastman at top speed. The Beastman roared and charged to meet me, I ducked underneath one of his strikes and landed a hard uppercut to his chest followed by a hook and two elbows to the face as well. I could already tell that this dude would be too strong for a head on attack so I would have to strike at the vulnerable areas on his body like his face and joints.

He continued to swing at me and each strike I evaded, he swung at me one more time with his right arm which I blocked and caught and used as leverage to jump onto his leg and delievered a knee strike to his jaw which knocked him back. I got back on the ground and entered my fighting stance, that was when the Beastman began to get really angry, he released a loud roar and bent his head down so his horn was pointing at me. He then charged at me with a speed I couldn't comprehend and struck me right in the center of my chest, the force of the blow was enough to knock the wind out of me as the Rhino Beastman lifted me off my feet and slammed me down itno the ground multiple times leaving body sized craters each time.

Even with the armor on I could still feel the force of the blows straight to my bones, "Luke you have to get out of their! The Beastman is wearing down the armor's defenses and it will deactivate if you don't get out soon!" I heard my brother's voice from over the helmet's comm. I groaned and wrapped my arms and legs around the Beastman's horn as he lifted me up again, I then activated my electrokinises and collected it into my right fist. I began to hammer my elctrofied fist into the skull of the Beastman but the armor on his face and head was strong enough to keep the electricity from going through. The Beastman then slammed me back into the ground causing me to release my grip on its horn, he lifted me up by my shoulders till I was back on my feet and blasted me with his machine guns which sent me flying into a wall.

The force of the attacks were really beginning to hurt, even the bullets left nicks and scratches on my armor.

The Rhino Beastman laughed, "Is that all, Kamen Rider?" he said mockingly as he walked towards me. I let out a breath and looked to my side to see all the people who were scared and hiding, my eyes then fell on the kids I had saved earlier. These people were counting on me to help them , to stop this monster and I wasn't going to let them down. And suddenly an idea sparked into my mind.

"Oi, Mika-san. That weapon you said you created for me, any chance its ready for a field test?" I asked into my comm getting my second wind.

"_Okay_, Ruku-kun. Sending the Wild Assault Blade to your postion now, just raise your hand to the sky." She said to me. I nodded and did as instructed, I raised my hand to the sky and a bolt of blue thunder came down from the sky and landed in my hand. It transformed into a black-handled katana with a sharp blue blade and a wolf headed hilt. There was also silver engravings that looked like a howling wolf stamped into the blade. I was amazed at the blade, it was unlike any weapon I had ever seen before and felt of pure power.

"Say hello to the Wild Assault Blade, Ruku-kun. It harnesses the abilities of wind and thunder and will obey your commands with a single thought." Mika said into my helmet.

I smiled and gripped the handle tightly and slashed at the Beastman when he got near me right across the chest. The attack seemed to really hurt him since he screamed out in pain and staggered back, I smiled beneath my helmet and ran my hand over the sleek blue blade which seemed to static on contact.

"Sugoi, this blade is amazing. But the name seems a bit too technical for my tastes, " I then snapped my armored fingers, "Sou ka, Abaremaru!" I shouted holding the flat of the blade against the back of my other hand and charged at the Beastman. I gave him multiple slashes across his chest and dodged the strikes from his oversized fists and gave him a hard back kick to the chest followed by an open palm strike that was combined with a burst of wind. The Beastman staggered back and roared in anger before firing off multiple rounds from his machine guns, my eyes widened at the number of bullets but my armor seemed to adapt to the attack.

I held my blade up and spun it in my hands to defelct the bullets that were coming at me, the Beastman seemed surprised at this but continued to fire off rounds at me which I continued to defelct. Then the bullets stopped, the Beastman's guns had run out of ammo and were completely unopperational.

"Oh, shit!" the Beastman said before he looked at me. I smiled under my helmet and held my blade in a backhanded grip before allowing my electric abilities to travel through the blade.

"Chou ninpo, kage no mai." I said before I vanished out of sight. My wind abilities were giving me temporary camoflouge and hid me from the sight of the Rhino Beastman. I slashed at him from multiple angles with my elctrified blade causing the electricity to travel throughout his body causing him tom scream in pain. I reapeared a few feet in front of the Beastman who looked like he was on his last legs.

"Time to finish this." I said as a series of information traveled over my visor for my final attack. I unclipped Luna's head from her body and attached it to the base of my hilt.

"_Initiate: Rider Slash_." my driver sounded out and I held my blade out to the side. The blade charged up with stormy wind that surrounded the blade. I held my sword in front of me with the tip of the blade poiting at the Beastman, the wolf head hilt of my sword opened up and released a burst of wind at the Beastman which rendered him immobilized.

The Rhino Beastman struggeled against the wind, "No, no, I will not die here! I am the king, I am the true Wild!" he shouted as he tried to escape the wind. I shook my head at the angry Beastman and readied my sword at the side of my body.

"This is the exact reason why you weren't chosen to become Wild. You wanted this position because you wanted everyone to see how strong of a warrior you were but that just led to arrogance and blinded you from the true purpose of Wild. Wild is used for protecting the innocent from danger and keeping the city safe, not showing off the strength of an arrogant person which is why today I will end your rampage." I said as the wind around me encircled my body and formed a large wolf created out of stormy wind, I bent my legs and used the wind around me to propell me at the Beastman.

"**Savage Tempest Hunter**!" I shouted as I slashed across the Beastman's body while the storm wolf took a large bite of his body. I ended up behind the Beastman just as he went up in flames, an exhausted Brock, a broken Link Band, and a weakened Onyx were all that remained after the battle. I rested my blade on my shoulder and gave a thumbs up and down," Shut down." I said before throwing my sword into the air and it transformed back into blue thunder before dissapearing. I smiled behind my helmet and went over to my bike and got on, before I could leave the two kids I saved earlier came up to me.

"Thank you for saving us." The girl said and her brother nodded in apporval. I smiled and nodding and patting the girl's head.

I then looked at the boy, "You were really brave today, any sister would be lucky to have a brother like you." I said causing the boy to blush, I then held my hand out and conjured a small wind storm which transformed into a smaller version of my wolf/shuriken symbol but with dull sides. I then tossed it to the kid as a souvenir. He caught it and looked up at me with a big smile, that was when the other people around me started to come towards me so I revved my engine.

The boy then reached his hand out, "Wait, who are you again?" he asked. I looked at him and the other people around me.

"Wild, Kamen Rider Wild." I said before giving them all a two-finger salute and driving off towards Rising Tower.

Ryuichi had been watching the battle from his office and sighed in dissapointment, "Well another one bites the dust it appeares." he said leaning back in his chair. Rin cheered out loud at Luke's victory while Retsu grolwed and punched his palm and Bryce breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend winning.

Jiro put his third cup of tea down and stood up and went over to Ryuichi, "Don't worry Ryu, that was just one subject that didn't work out. We will have many more opportunitites for success in the future, soon this whole world will be ours." he said getting a smile from Ryuichi. This world would be their's, no matter what.

When I got back to the Brain Room, Namiko immediately tackeld me in a hug before giving me a hug. It was a good thing I had de-henshined out of my armor so she wouldn't get an ugly surprise if she got hit with a face full of blue armor.

I smiled and kissed her back before we seperated, "Wow, I like that kind of reward" I said teasingly. She giggled and gave me another kiss, that was when Adam came over and clasped his hands on my shoulders.

"Excellent job Luke, you had us a little worried when that Rhino was slamming you into the ground." he said.

I waved off his worry, "Yeah it hurt, a lot, but you know that it takes a lot more than that to take me down." I said reassuringly.

Adam nodded, "Are you sure you're going to be okay with this bro? This is going to be a long battle." he asked me.

I smiled at my brother, "I know it's going to be hard bro, but if I don't stop the Beastmen from taking down the city than who will? No one is going to take over my city while I'm around, even if it Ryuichi." I said getting cheers of approval from the others in the room. I looked at the WildDriver and nodded, I will stop Ryuichi no matter what.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wild: Someone is framing Davion for stealing vital information about his aviation program and all signs point towards a Chameleon Beastman. What is this Beastman's goal and will Luke be able to stop it and save his friend?**


	3. Chapter 3: True Colors

Kamen Rider Wild Episode 3

True Colors

The school grounds of Prometheus Falls State University were quiet and calm. With the students and teachers all gone the only people that were even on the university grounds were a few security guards that earned some of their salary by patrolling the various buildings that the school had. One guard, an older man in his sixties named Carl, was walking buy the Aviation Department to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Carl was a good man, he had gone to PSU when he was in college and had set the path for his children and grandchildren who also went to the school and were currently enrolled as well. He had worked hard for everything he had and loved the school as much as the next person which was why he did so much to make sure the school was a safe place for all.

"_Hey Carl, you read me?" _a voice said from the walkie-talkie that was on Carl's belt. Carl un-clipped the walkie from his belt and pressed the button so he could speak into it.

"Hey John I'm here, what do ya got?" Carl asked his friend and co-worker who was also a PSU alumni but was a few years younger than Carl.

" _Yeah I'm looking at the security cameras in your area and I think that there is someone messing around with some of the student assignments that are there. Think you can go and check it out?" _John asked Carl over the walkie. Carl growled slightly, the fact that someone would try and mess with the projects that the students worked so hard on made him angry.

"Don't worry John. I'm on it." Carl said before turning the walkie off. Carl grabbed the night stick from the side of his belt and headed over to where John said someone was. The Aviation Department was essentially a large hanger that housed multiple pieces of technology for those in the aviation program. It was also the place where students kept the projects and assignments that they do in class. Carl walked through the large open area with his flashlight shining and a tight grip on his night stick, despite his old age he was still in very good shape. After getting out of the SEAL'S, Carl began to give self-defense lessons to anyone who wanted or needed them, it was a way to give back to his home as well as keep his body in shape.

As Carl walked through the large hanger he didn't really see anything that looked strange until he heard the sound of metal dropping which signaled that someone else was in the hanger with him. Carl followed the sound and his eyes landed on a figure dressed in a black hoodie and jeans with a slim figure standing over an engine block, there was also a wrench and in the figures hand.

Carl growled, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" he shouted angrily as he headed toward the figure. The figure turned around and the identity of the person surprised Carl incredibly. He stopped for a moment and that gave the figure the moment he needed. The figure ran at Carl and grabbed his shoulder and used it as leverage to jump over him and landed on the other side of him. Carl got over his initial shock and let his SEAL training flow though his veins. He spun on his heel while twisting the night stick in his hand and landed a hard strike to the figure's right side causing him to grunt in pain. The figure gave Carl a mean elbow to the nose which knocked his head back, the figure followed up with a knee to his stomach, a kick to Carl's knee which caused him to drop down to one knee, and the figure finished up with side kick to Carl's head which knocked him down.

The figure left Carl on the ground as a small trickle of blood fell down the side of his head before he passed out. Just as the figure was leaving the hanger, he looked up and saw a security camera hanging from the ceiling and blew a kiss at it before running away from the scene.

John immediately left his post from the control room and headed to where Carl was weakened. Once he arrived at the hanger, John hit a switch and the lights of the hanger immediately came on so he could find where his friend was. After about a minute, John found Carl lying unconscious on the ground with some blood pooling around him.

John ran over to where Carl was and knelt down to shake him awake, "Hey, Carl, Carl! You alright? Wake up man!" John said as he shook Carl to try and get him to wake up. After a few seconds Carl's eyes opened and he began to regain his bearings, with a groan and a few coughs John pulled Carl into a sitting position and looked him over for injuries. Other than the small cut on the side of his head he looked as fine as always.

Carl spit some blood from his mouth out before wiping some blood away from his head, "Eh, don't worry about me John, I'm fine." he said getting back to his feet with the help of John.

"Who the hell did this to you Carl? And why the hell were they in the Aviation Hanger at this hour?" John asked a little pissed of.

Carl spit out a little more before cracking his neck, "Why they were here, I have no idea. But as to who it is, I thought that I would never see it in my life." he said with a sigh. Carl couldn't believe what he saw and as much as he wanted to ignore it he had a duty to the school to bring in someone who could possibly pose a threat. He just could have never imagined that it would be his former students best friend.

_**My name is Luke Anders and I am the first American Kamen Rider. My whole life I have strived to become a person that could make my family and my city proud. Then one day me and my girlfriend are attacked by a boar monster that turned out to be one of my classmates who was using a new type of drug in the form of something called a Link Band. We nearly lost our lives but then my brother gave me the technology to fight against the creature which saved both our lives. Now with the help of my brother's team, I use the technology given to me to fight against the monsters that threaten the peace in my city. To most people I'm an ordinary college student with dreams of being a chef but in reality I'm the next in a long line of heroes that have defended the world against evil. I am Kamen Rider Wild. **_

**(Opening Theme: LiSA-Crossing Fields)**

_**Four Days Later**_

_**"**_Welcome to Big Guy Bites, how can I help you?" Namiko said cheerfully as she walked up to a table that was outside the food truck I was in. I smiled at my now girlfriend as she took down the orders of another customer. It had been about three weeks since I had first transformed into Kamen Rider Wild and made my appearance known to the city by fighting the Rhino Beastman. Ironically, no one had seen me in my civilian form before I transformed but either way it didn't bother me. As long as I could still protect people, I didn't mind if they knew my identity. But other than that things were pretty calm, only a few weaker Beastmen had shown up and couldn't even match up to my strength and I took them down no problem and with that my popularity had steadily increased, or rather Wild's did.

"Ruku, one order of Chicken Parm Tacos and a Mexicano burger both with tostones." Namiko said as she placed a ticket with the order on it in front of the window for me to grab. I thanked her and she blew me a kiss which caused me to smile. In that time, Namiko had officially become my girlfriend and was now working as a waitress for the food truck and thanks to her our business has boomed quite considerably. Although I wasn't too keen on the fact that a lot of the guys that frequented the truck kept hitting on her but luckily she made it very well known that she was taken and the ones that couldn't take a hint had to answer to me.

Davion and I finished up the orders that Namiko gave us and I rang the bell that was near the service window of the truck, "Number 24, order up!" I shouted and Namiko came up and took the food over to the people who ordered it before going over to another table to take more orders.

Davion nudged me in the arm, "Man, thanks to Namiko buisness sure had boomed. I knew we should have done this sooner." he said giving his signature grin. I rolled my eyes, Davion was always a big goof saying that we should have gotten some beautiful girls to become waitresses for the truck. I wasn't totally against it but we all eventually decided that we wanted our food truck to be about the food, not the girls. Davion may have been a goof but he had one of the biggest hearts that you would ever find, it was actually one of the reasons we became friends because we both wanted to do good things for our city.

Jacob patted Davion on the shoulder, "Hey D, I almost forgot. Congrats on passing your aviation trial. I heard you got the highest score for everyone in your class." he said. Earlier in the week Davion had to take a test trial which was going to set him up for multiple grants and recognition for his field. Davion's test trial was a few hours long but he was able to get through it and with the highest score for his class.

Davion smiled and inclined his head to Jacob, "Thanks J, but man was it hard. I was seriously surprised that I finished and even more shocked that I got the highest score out of it. It was a shame that Josh's project had to go up in flames." he said getting nods from the rest of us. Josh was one of Davion's classmates and one of the brightest guys in the whole university but according to Davion during the trial Josh's engine combusted due to some kind of faulty wiring that Josh failed to notice before he started. Due to that mistake, Josh now has to wait another month before he can retake the test. Josh was a little upset but more due to the fact that he missed something that could have led to a large explosion. Luckily no one was hurt but now Josh has to wait to take the test again.

I nodded, "Yeah it does suck, but hey that just gives him more time to perfect his skills." I said getting nods from the other. Namiko brought me another ticket and I hung it up over the grill and began putting it together. This Friday was turning out to be a good one, the crisp air cooled everyone that was both working and sitting at the tables while the guys and I inside the truck kept dishing out food like it was second nature to us, since it was. Today I wore a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt with a black tribal design on the front that formed a wolf head, and a pair black and grey sneakers. I also wore a black leather jacket with storm blue sleeves but that wasn't on since I was cooking on the truck along with my cross and wristband. Davion wore a pair of blue jean shorts that went down just below his knees, a pair of Lugz on his feet, a purple collard shirt and his dog tags around his neck. Jacob was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt that had a grey Celtic cross on the front, white sneakers, leather wristbands on his wrists, and he also wore a brown leather jacket over it all but that was off as well.

Namiko herself wore a pink and red plaid skirt that stopped mid-thigh along with black thigh high stockings and black knee high boots. She also wore a storm blue tank top that revealed her midriff and was tight enough to compliment her chest and a black leather jacket over it all with her purple dragon necklace around her neck. She also had a small ring on her left ring finger that had my personal wolf/shuriken symbol in the center. I had the idea for it when Namiko told me she wanted some type of accessory that showed she was Wild's number one fan so I had Apollo cook it up for me.

I put some more food in the window and rang the bell before Namiko came over and picked it up and brought it over to the people who ordered it. As the day began to go on I saw a sight that always brought a smile to my face, it was Carl, one of the security guards on campus and my former self defense instructor. Other than Ninjutsu, I was also a practitioner of a few other martial arts one of them being the SEAL practiced hand to hand combat style of CQC (Close Quarter Combat). Carl was one of the very first senseis I had and eventually became a very close friend of my family. Carl had a pretty solid build despite his sixty-four years of age with tanned skin, grey eyes, and salt and pepper hair that was tucked underneath a black baseball cap that had the university's initials on it in gold, and a white short sleeved shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks. But there was something that struck me as strange, Carl wasn't alone. He was walking with a man who appeared to be in his thirties with short black hair that was neat and trimmed with aquamarine colored eyes that seemed to glow with authority.

He was dressed in a pristine black suit with a white shirt and red tie that had the schools mascot, a golden eagle that was surrounded by red and yellow fire, in the center. I could tell from my time going to school that this man was William Alexander, the dean of the university. What was really strange was that he was here with Carl, the dean hardly ever mingled with the students or hung out with anyone other than a few of the teachers so the fact that he was with Carl could only mean that something was up. I quickly handed over control of the truck to Davion and stepped out of the truck to meet with the two older men.

I gave them a smile, "Dean Alexander, Sensei, this is a pleasent surprise. What can I get for you guys to eat?" I asked them.

Carl sighed, "Unfortunately we aren't here to eat Luke. I'm afraid we have some very upsetting news that requires immediate attention. Could you bring Davion out here please?" he asked. I was a little skeptical about handing my best friend over to what was essentially the school's police but I didn't want to have a complicated scene happen in front of the dean. I poked my head inside the truck and asked for Davion to come out. He finished his current order and handed it to the person who ordered it before stepping out of the truck.

Carl gave another sigh before walking over to Davion and pulling his arms behind his back and slapping a pair of cuffs on his wrists, "Woah, woah, what the hell are you doing?!" Davion asked in anger.

Carl pushed Davion forward a little bit, "Davion Brantely, you are under arrest for sabotaging a fellow student's work causing him to fail." Carl said pushing Davion forward more to walk. The students that were around the truck looked at Davion in shock while I just stood there dumbfounded.

I stepped up to the dean, "Sir, I assure you there must be some mistake. Davion may be a bit of a joker but he is a good man with a conscience. There is absolutely no way that he would sabotage a fellow students hard work just to get ahead." I said trying to make a case for my friend. The Dean looked at me with his bright blue eyes and gave me a look that made it look like he was looking into my soul.

"We have recorded evidence that says otherwise. We will be reviewing all facts and evidence we have on your friend and decide whether or not he will be released or suspended from this school. I do not tolerate cheating of this magnitude." The dean said before walking away with Carl and dragging Davion away with him.

I looked toward my friend and saw how scared he was by this event, "D, don't worry! I'm going to get to the bottom of this and prove your innocent! I promise!" I shouted as Carl took Davion away.

I growled slightly before getting back into the truck with Jacob and turning to the people who were still in line, "Sorry folks we're closing early due to certain events." I said before closing the doors of the truck and taking off my apron.

Jacob turned to me, "Luke, what are we going to do to help Davion?" he asked me with a ceratin hint of fear in his voice.

I didn't answer for a minute as I was trying to think of a way to help Davion out when an idea struck me. I turned to Luna who was chilling off to the side with Riot waiting for some kind of way to help out.

I looked at Luna, "Luna, The Dean said that they had video footage of Davion sabotaging the engine, I need you to search through the University's mainframe and find that footage. There has to be something in there that can prove Davion's innocence." I told my partner.

Luna nodded, "Hai, Ruku-sama!" she said as she sent her personal wireless signal into the school's server to search for the footage that I needed. Soon after, Luna had found the footage and brought up a virtual video screen that displayed the security footage of when Davion "supposedly" sabotaging what looked like another student's engine. I began to stare at it intensively to see if I could find anything that seemed wrong with it that could prove Davion's innocence. I was so into the video I didn't notice Namiko come into the truck with a concerned look on her face.

"Ruku, what exactly are you doing?" she asked me worried. I didn't answer at first because I was so into the video but soon I found what I was looking for and I smiled.

I turned to Namiko, "I've been looking through the security camera footage that the Dean said they had of Davion sabotaging another student's engine to see if I can find something that shows they were wrong about that he was there," I then went over to her and pulled her into a quick kiss, "And I think I've found it. Luna, let's roll." I said to my partner. She cut the video feed and hopped into my outstretched hand before I grabbed my jacket and we bolted out of the truck to get to Davion.

Davion was being held in a small room with one window that shined light into it, he was sitting at a small metal table in chair with The Dean and Carl trying to get answers out of him. Unfortunately for them, he wasn't able to give them what they wanted.

Davion groaned, "Look, we can go over this as many times as you'd like but the answer will still be the same. I did not mess with Josh's engine, what's the point of beating someone on a competition if they aren't at their best when you go against them?" he said.

Carl nodded, "Well that is very true Davion, however the evidence speaks for itself. We have video evidence of you sabotaging Josh's engine four nights ago. How do you explain that?" Carl stressed.

Davion shook his head, "I don't know but I can safely say that whoever it was wasn't me. I wasn't even here at school at that time." he said.

Carl growled, "Davion, I saw your face. We fought each other, I gave you a mean slug to your ribs and you knocked me out. How do you explain that?" he said. The Dean just merely watched the whole session go on for a few minutes with neither side getting what they wanted. That was when the door to the room opened to reveal Luke with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"That's enough Carl. I'm here to prove Davion's innocence right now." I said as I entered the room that the three men were in. Davion sighed in relief when he saw me enter the room and faced Carl and The Dean.

The Dean scowled, " , this matter does not concern you. I think it best if you leave now." The Dean said.

I smirked, "Well that is where you are wrong sir. My friend is wrongly accused and I'm here to help him, that makes it my business. Besides, the person that Carl fought was clearly not Davion and I can prove it. Luna, if you could?" I said getting a nod from Luna. Luna jumped from my shoulder and onto the table before she displayed the same holographic video that she displayed earlier. I had her activate the interactive option where I could use my hands to zoom in and out of the picture. When the video came up, I paused it and expanded a certain part of the video.

I spoke, "First of all, the person in this video has to slim a body too be Davion, you can obviously tell that it must be someone smaller." I said before moving to another part of the video.

"And this move the person does when they flipped over Carl. Davion may be a practitioner of Capoeira but he isn't able to pull of a move that requires this amount of flexibility. No offense bro." I said to Davion who said none taken.

"Another thing is the way this person looks," I said moving my hands to enhance another image of the person's features, "Female chest, manicured nails, blue eyes, lipstick, gold nail-polish, and feminine mannerisms. It's obvious that whoever really sabotaged the engine is obviously female but is most likely wearing a mask or something like that in order to frame Davion." I said before telling Luna to cancel the video. I looked to The Dean to see if what I had shown him had given any impact but he just looked as stoic as ever.

He then let out a sigh and looked at both me and Davion, " , in light of what has just shown us I have decided not to expel you from this school, " he said getting smiles from both me and Davion, "However, until we find out who the real culprit is I have no option but to put you on temporary suspension until the matter is resolved." The Dean said. Davion's face literally went white at that statement. If there was one thing that he, Jacob, and I had in common it was that we all hated when we were able to not go to school or work. It was just something that really erked us.

"But do not worry, I will be sure to that you will get your homework and assignments so you won't fall behind." The Dean said with a small smile. At least the guy was considerate, Davion sighed and nodded his head.

I looked to The Dean, "Thank you sir." I said and both me and Davion left the room he was in, I didn't catch Carl looking at me as I left but earlier I saw this look in his eyes that said he just wanted to do what was right. But there was a small look of regret in there too, as if he didn't want to take Davion in.

As Davion and I left Tower Hall, the main building on campus which also served as the security forces main building, Davion let out a sigh that sounded of both anger and relief.

"I'm so glad that's over with but now I'm suspended until the person who framed me is caught." He said as he sunk his head in defeat.

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't sound so defeated bro. I'm not going to stop until the person who framed you gets what they deserve." I said looking around making sure that no one was around before pulling Davion off to a secluded part where I could talk to him in private.

"And what The Dean doesn't know is that I have a lead on who really sabotaged the engine." I said making Davion's eyes widen.

"What you do?!" He said practically shouting. I put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. I did a quick look around to make sure no one heard us before speaking again.

"Yes I do but you're not going to like it. When I was examining the video I noticed the person was wearing a sapphire blue necklace in the shape of a heart around their neck." I said which caused Davion to gasp in surprise. Awhile back when all of us first started college, the guys and I weren't exactly well versed in the dating scene so we dated girls which didn't turn out so well for us. One time Davion dated this girl, Theresa Sanchez, who was a major gold digger. At first Davion would give her a few gifts here and there but then she started to ask him for more and eventually went so far as to actually steal from him to get the things she wanted.

One of the things he gave her was a sapphire blue necklace that she kept even after he broke up with her. Neither me nor the other guys in our family really spoke to her after that but we did have some contact with her sister Tamara since she was the actual nice one between the two.

"You really think that Theresa would do something like this?" Davion asked.

I shrugged, "She was pretty pissed when you broke up with her and a woman who gets her heart broken is dangerous. Even if it was a long time ago." I said.

Davion nodded, "And she did keep that necklace, maybe she does have something to do with it." He said sadly.

"Well, she should go and talk to her. Right now, she should still be at the Dance Department with her sister so let's start there." I said. Davion nodded and we both headed to the Dance Department. Then suddenly Davion was knocked off of his and pulled towards somewhere, Davion released a loud scream but that was mostly from surprise and from the fact that he was being pulled by something that he couldn't see.

"D!" I shouted as I began to run after Davion who continued to get pulled by some kind of invisible force. When I caught up to Davion he was being pulled towards a tree, I looked up and saw that there was something shimmering on the tree's surface. I acted fast by flicking my wrist up which caused Luna to jump into the air and transform into her shuriken form, I took a hold of her on my hand and threw her at the shimmer on the tree. Luna hit the shimmer dead on and it released Davion and she flew back to me, that was when the shimmer jumped off the tree that was when we could clearly see what it was.

It was humanoid with bright green skin and scales that covered its body. Due to the prominent chest the figure appeared to be female, blue rune like shapes covered her chest, forearms, and shins along with a brown belt that had a silver buckle that had the appearance of an eye in the middle of a sun but since the symbol was silver I couldn't tell if it was a sun or just a circle. The figure had flat feet that had three small toes in front and an additional appendage on the back of its heel. Round bronze armor covered its shoulders, knees, and elbows and a long green tail with a yellowish spike at the tip of it. Its head was the shape of a chameleon and had two large black and white eyes and antennae that sprung from the center of its forehead. The thing that it used to capture Davion with was its long pink tongue that when it snaked back into its mouth ran over its two rows of sharp teeth.

The minute Davion saw the Chameleon Beastman he freaked out and started to crab walk back away in fear, I immediately ran to him and heaved up to his feet by his shoulders.

"Dude, what the hell is that thing?!" Davion asked as he tried to get his breath under control. I looked at my friend and debated whether or not to tell him what the Beastman actually was. But I pretty much figured that he was going through enough right now and I didn't want to add anything to it right now.

"I wish I knew bro but there is definitely one thing that is obvious about it being here." I said.

Davion looked at me, "And that would be what?" he asked.

"It wants you!" I said looking at him. Davion groaned and we both looked at the Beastman. The Beastman let out and angry roar and lashed at the two of us with its tongue, the two of us saw this coming and evaded it with our martial arts skills. Due to Davion's Brazilian heritage, his Grandfather had taught him the Martial Art of Capoeira just like he did for his brothers and father. And right now he was definitely grateful he knew it. The Chameleon Beastman lashed at us with its long tongue but Davion managed to move his body around it while I used a few of my Wushu moves and agility to keep out of the tongue's reach. The Beastman finally got lucky and was able to nail Davion right in the chest, knocking him onto his back. The Beastman reared its head back and flung its tongue again and tried to wrap it around his neck but I got to him just in time.I jumped in front of Davion and the tongue wrapped around my forearm.

I dug my feet into the ground and pulled my arm back to try and get some leverage but the Beastman was pulling its head back as well.

I grunted and looked back to Davion, "D, get out of here! Run! I'll hold this thing off for as long as I can." I said as the Beastman continued to pull me.

Davion shook his head, "But Luke..." he started but I interrupted him.

"Davion don't argue with me just go! I'll be fine." I said glaring at the Beastman. Davion still looked unsure about leaving me but he nodded and ran from the spot where we were. That was when the Beastman had enough and decided to up the ante, it lifted me up by its tongue until I was in the air and then threw me into a wall and let me go.

I groaned in pain and rolled on the ground as my back throbbed in pain. The Beastman seemed like it was laughing and turned its back on me. Big mistake.

I shook off the pain that was in my back and stood up, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the WildDriver. Good thing I listened to Adam and started keeping this on me at all times. I slapped the Driver on and the black straps came put from the sides and secured it to my waist, Luna then jumped up and turned into her transformation form which I caught in my hand. I crossed my arms in front of me with my right arm over my left.

"**Henshin**!" I shouted before sliding Luna onto the Driver's surface. A loud guitar rift played as Luna's body split apart to reveal my personal wolf/shuriken symbol and released a burst of stormy wind that transformed into a wolf, the stormy wolf then began to circle my body and cover it in stormy wind. The head of the wolf flew out in front of me a few feet and released an eerie sounding howl before slamming into my face, causing the wind to cancel out and my transformation to complete. I was now Kamen Rider Wild. I gave off a quick growl and rushed at the Beastman. Before I reached it, I gave a small whistle to let it know that I was coming at it. It turned around and I jumped up and delivered a mean punch right to its chest, knocking it back. It regained its footing and looked up at me, surprised to see me in my armored form.

"You, you're like me." She said in a deep female voice which confirmed my suspicions that the Beastman was female.

I shook my head, "Nope I'm not a Beastman. I'm a Kamen Rider!" I said before charging at the Beastman again. It threw a few punches at me which I was able to counter and block but it was obvious this Beastman had some martial arts skills. I ducked underneath one of her punches before giving it three punches to its stomach with one of them hitting her ribs, which caused it to buckle in pain. I then gave her a mean uppercut to its jaw which caused it to stagger back. I threw a tornado kick at the Beastman but she ducked underneath it so I jumped and delivered a 540 kick to its head.

The Beastman was knocked back and I rushed at her, she tried to throw a back-hand at me but I caught it and kicked one of its knees out bringing it down while I held its arm in a Kimura lock.

"Why are you attacking Davion?" I questioned the Beastman while she struggled against the lock I had on her.

She growled, "I have spent too long in that _puta's _shadow. Now that I have this power nothing and no one is going to stop me from getting what I want or who I want!" She said before turning her head around and spitting some kind of slime in my face blinding me. Now I had my helmet on but the eye pieces that were on my helmet served as eye pieces for me so I could see and with this slime covering my eyes I was completely blind. I was forced to release my grip I had on the Beastman and began clearing the goo from my eye pieces and the Beastman took advantage of my weakness and gave me a flurry of punches to my body and followed up by striking me with her spiked tail which caused sparks to fly off of my armor and she finished up with a powerful spinning back kick to my head. Causing me to fly back and go through one of the trees that was around us, by the time I had regained my bearings and got the Beastman's slime cleared from my eye pieces the Chameleon was gone but it left me with some serious bruises all over my body.

I got back to my feet and closed the two halves of Luna's body which caused her to jump off the driver and onto my shoulder as such my armor turned into stormy wind and blew off my body. I rolled my shoulders and tried to get the sore feeling out of my body as well as twisting my waist to try and get the feeling back into my body.

I sighed, "Damn, of all the things that could possibly happen Davion has a Beastman after him as well. This is just great." I said as I walked away from the empty area and back to the main school lot. When I got back I saw Davion waiting for me with a look of concern on his face, the minute he saw me he ran over to me.

"Luke, are you okay?" He asked me concerned.

I nodded and cracked my neck, "Yeah man, that chameleon thing threw me into a wall shortly after you left and I kind of blacked out. When I woke up the chameleon was gone and I could tell there was a massive fight that happened." I lied. I didn't want to tell Davion that I turned into Wild and even though I put up a hell of a fight, the Beastman still got away.

Davion seemed to buy my lie and nodded, "Maybe that Wild dude came and helped you out." he said. I smirked a bit at the statement that my friend said not knowing he was talking to Wild himself.

I cleared my throat, "Well whatever the case let's head over to the Dance Department and talk to Theresa. We need to find out if she's involved." I said. Davion seemed a bit unsure, both at the fact that I was handling getting beaten up so well and at the fact that he will have to talk to his ex that he hasn't really had any contact with in a long time. I put my hand on my friend's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before he nodded and we headed to the Dance Department.

The walk to the Dance Department took a short time to get too since it was only a few buildings away from Tower Hall. Once Davion and I entered we saw a number of female students on a hardwood dance floor dancing a rehearsed number to some kind of hip hop song in front of a wall of mirrors. It was kind of cool to see, the girls were moving in complete harmony with each other with their teacher counting off beats. When the song ended the girls gave a pose in front of the mirrors and their teacher clapped in appreciation and stopped the music with the remote she had in her hand.

Their teacher, a very lovely woman with long red hair, green eyes and a curvy figure smiled at her students, "Excellent job girls. Go ahead and take a short break and we'll start again in a few." she said. The girls all sighed happily and went over to a set of bleachers on the right side of the room, once they sat down most of them began taking out their phones to talk and text while a few just talked with each other. I scanned the room for a minute until my eyes dropped on two figures, one who was sitting on the bleachers with a bored expression on her face and looking at her nails while the other was still on the floor practicing some dance moves. The girl sitting down had long chestnut brown hair with a few amber highlights running though it, her eyes were a vibrant green and her skin was a lovely caramel color. Not to mention she had a killer figure that any guy would want and a well developed chest which was how she got most of her boyfriends. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her midriff with a jean jacket over it that stopped just below her breasts with a pair of tight blue jeans and white high-tops. She also had a touch of make-up on her face with gold nail polish, a sapphire blue, heart shaped necklace around her neck, and large golden hoop earrings. This was Theresa Sanchez, Davion's ex-girlfriend.

The girl that was standing a few feet in front of Theresa still practicing looked like an exact copy of Theresa just minus the amber highlights in her hair. She wore a red track jacket with a tight yellow tank top which showed off her midriff and emphasized her breasts as well. She also wore tight black compression pants that hugged her curvy and shapely legs with black high only wore a small amount of make-up as well with her hair in a ponytail that had a few bangs sticking out over her face. She appeared to be wearing a sapphire heart necklace as well. This was Tamara Sanchez, Theresa's twin sister and a good friend of the guys.

I tapped Davion on the shoulder and pointed to where the girls were, he nodded and we started walking over to where the girls were. As we walked past, a few of the other girls that were in the area started checking us out. Not surprising, there were only a few guys who were part of the dance department but I guess the dancers have something about not dating their dance partners or something cause the girls were eyeing us like hungry lions and whispering about something.

We reached Theresa and Tamara but they were both too wrapped up in their own worlds to notice us.

"Yo, Theresa, Tama-chan." I said calling Tamara by the nickname I gave her. Theresa and Tamara both stopped what they were doing and looked at us. At first they were surprised but soon Tamara smiled at the two of us and gave the two of us hugs.

She pulled back and smiled at us, "Hey guys, its been awhile since I saw you last. How have you been.?" she asked us.

I smiled at her, "We've been good Tama-chan. And you look the same as ever, always practicing I see." I told her. Tamara had always been one of the hardest workers I ever knew, her dream was to be a professional dancer and dance for a big name dance company. It was actually one of the things we bonded over as friend, she was always working on her dancing while I was always working to improve my martial arts. Her sister Theresa just danced so she could stay in shape, and seduce guys. Although something about Tamara seemed different, she looked extremely exhausted. She had dark rings under her eyes which I could see through her makeup and she had eyes that looked near blood shot, it wasn't like her to let herself get this tired but I didn't think too much about it.

Tamara then turned to Davion and her cheeks became red immediately, "Hi Davion, you look good." she said quietly. Davion was blind to it but Tamara had a huge crush on him but never made any head way with it since after he broke up with her sister they didn't really speak as much.

Davion smiled at her, " 'Sup Tamara. You look good yourself." He said causing the girl to blush madly again.

Theresa groaned, "Ugh, would you guys stop? Your voices are annoying." She said getting up from her seat and walking over to us.

Tamara rolled her eyes, " Hermana, por favor. Don't be like that." she said but Theresa just gave her the hand.

Theresa crossed her arms and gave us an annoyed look, "So what exactly are you guys here for? You looking to come crawling back to me Davion?" she said with a smirk.

Davion huffed, "Please girl, I broke up with you for a good reason. You're a no good gold digger who only dated me for my money." he said pretty angrily and he probably would have gone on longer if I hadn't stopped him.

I sighed, "Look we wouldn't be here if we didn't have to but Davion's in trouble. Someone sabotaged his classmates engine and he is being framed for it." I said making sure to get my point across. Tamara gasped in surprise at the statement and gave Davion a concerned look.

Theresa raised an eyebrow, "And you think I had something to do with it?" she asked uninterested.

I shrugged, "Just making sure to cover all of our bases. Can you tell us where you were on Monday around 3 A.M?" I asked her.

She scoffed but answered anyway, "I was home getting what sleep I could. We got out of here around 1 A.M practicing on a routine for a charity show on Saturday. Ask any of the other girls they'll vouch for me." she said sounding confident. I was a bit skeptical but then again why would she lie about hardly getting any sleep. The girls and guys in the Dance Department worked their tails off to get better and stay in shape. It only makes sense they would get out at late hours and get only a few hours of sleep. I quickly figured out I wasn't getting anywhere with Theresa using words so I had to resort to a different method.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her close to me, she gave a look that said she thought I was crazy for what I was doing. I paid it no mind as I felt around her ribs and midsection to see if there was a sore area from when Carl struck the person who messed with Josh's engine.

Theresa gave me a sultry look, "This is something different Luke. You planning to do me right here?" she said putting her hands on my shoulders.

I huffed and gently but firmly pushed her away, "Please _chica, _unlike most of the guys you date I have standards. Besides, I don't date my best friend's ex or cheat on my girlfriend, " I said before turning to Davion, "Come on D, let's roll." I said and he nodded. But before we left I gave Tamara one last hug and whispered in her ear.

"_Mantenerse fuerte, mi amiga. _(Stay strong my friend)" I said before turning around and leaving. Tamara had a confused look on her face as we left and it was okay she didn't fully understand what I meant by saying stay strong. Her sister was a serious bitch and she had a hard time living with her since she was usually the center of attention despite how hard she worked. I just decided to give her a small word of encouragement before I left. As Davion and I left the Dance Department, my friend looked as depressed as ever and hung his head in dissapointment.

"Well that got us absolutely nowhere. What are we supposed to do now?" He said both upset and annoyed.

I patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry bro, I got all the information I needed. And I already have a plan on how to catch the person who framed you." I said as I began to walk away.

Davion flashed me a confused look, "Huh?" he said as he ran to catch up to me.

In the Ragnarok Incorporated penthouse, the Ikegami siblings as well as Jiro were enjoying some downtime. Retsu was doing a few push-ups and shadow boxing to keep himself in shape, Ryuichi enjoying a nice bentou meal that Rin had made for him that morning while Rin herself was spritzing a number of different perfumes on herself trying to choose which one she wanted as her personal scent. While Ryuichi was in charge of making sure the family company was running smoothly, Rin and Retsu also had their own personal images that they kept up to improve the overall view of their family name. Retsu was an up and coming name in the fitness and martial arts game while Rin was a local idol who had her own clothing and cosmetics line that was as popular as the eBeasts.

Jiro was also in the room and was on his personal Ipad tapping away on it, when his Ipad gave off a small ring signifying he received a message which caused him to smile.

"Oh, this is interesting." Jiro said as he continued to watch his Ipad.

Ryuichi looked up from his meal and addressed his friend, "Doshita Jiro?" he asked wiping his mouth.

Jiro smiled, "It appears that the Chameleon Beastman has made an interesting development. Apparently its user has been using it so much that they are exhausting not only the Link Bands capabilities but also the user's physical strength. If she continues to do this then either the Link Band will give out or the user's body will just give out." he said interested. Retsu stopped his boxing and threw his jacket over his shoulders before walking over and sitting down next to Jiro.

"So who's the unfortunate subject that may or may not die on us?" he asked slightly uninterested as an assistant brought him a glass of iced tea.

Jiro smiled, "It seems to be someone that has a bit of history with young Ruku." He said causing Rin to look up from her fragrances and give Jiro a hard look.

Jiro shrugged it off and looked at his Ipad again, "I wonder how Ruku will be able to fight against someone he cares about." he said causing Ryuichi to smile.

_**Three Days Later**_

The current Monday afternoon was crisp, cool, and full of fun especially with me and my kazoku. With all the things that had been going on in our lives I figured it would be best to take our minds off of things and have a nice picnic with just us in the university quad. The food we had was prepared by both me and Namiko with a little fusion of American and Japan. I made some sliders, chicken wings, chips and salsa, pigs n blankets, and a few handheld desserts such as brownie bites, mini, cheesecakes, and mini pies. Namiko herself had prepared some onigiri, gyoza, yakitori, and a few steamed pork buns. We also had a few sodas to help wash everything down. Today was also perfect because we all had something to celebrate.

Davion was stuffing his face with a slider and a mini peach pie and chewed happily, "Man, food of a free man tastes so good!" he said before finishing off his food and taking a sip of his drink. Everyone laughed and Jose playfully threw a chip at him.

"You were suspended for a day dude, not put in prison for a year." he said before taking a sip of his drink.

Davion waved his comment off, "Eh, details." he said before grabbing an onigiri and taking a big bite out of it.

I chuckled lightly before Namiko fed me a gyoza and I took a sip of my drink, "Well let's just be happy that things are back to normal and the name of Davion has been cleared. To Davion." I said raising my cup.

"To Davion!" everyone else said before we all joined in a group toast.

"What do you mean Davion's been cleared?" a voice said. We all turned to see Tamara standing a few feet away from us with an exhausted look on her face. She looked even more tired than the last time I saw her.

Davion smiled at her and jumped to his feet, he went over to her and slung his arm over her shoulders, "Hey Tamara, join the party! The good name of Davion Brantely has been cleared of all charges!" he said happily.

Tamara's eyes widened, "_Que_?" she said surprised. Jacob set his drink down and laid back against the grass that was behind him.

"Turns out that some girl from Josh's class was jealous of how smart he was and used a mask that she made look like Davion in order to frame him and mess with Josh. They found all the stuff in her locker and expelled her." he said.

Davion nodded, "Shame too, she was a really good girl. Can't believe she'd resort to cheating just to get back at someone, it makes me sad," he said before putting his smile back on his face, "Well anyway, now that my name is cleared everything is back to normal!" He said pulling Tamara over to where the rest of us were sitting. But before she got to us she smacked Davion's arm away and pinned him with an angry glare.

"What the hell do you mean normal, after all the trouble I went threw to frame you and mess up that engine you're not going to get expelled?! That is not how things were supposed to happen!" she practically screamed. The people that were around us as well as all my friends stood there shocked at the sudden outburst that Tamara just had.

I sighed and got back to my feet, "Yappari, it looks like our little rouse worked guys. We've not only found the person who framed Davion but also the Chameleon Beastman." I said walking over to Tamara, I grabbed her arms and pulled her into me before pressing my hand against her ribs. This caused her to wince in pain and cringe away from me but I didn't stop there. I couldn't if I wanted my suspicions to be right, I then grabbed her right arm and pulled her sleeve up to reveal a burn mark that looked like three separate blocks. She pulled away from me and gripped her wrist as her multi-colored chameleon eBeast came into view on her shoulder.

I sighed in disappointment, "I wanted to be wrong but it looks like my suspicions were right, the eyes, the figure, the nails, at first I thought it was going to be your sister but after I saw your reaction to when I mentioned what Carl did to the thief and that Davion was framed I knew it had to be you. But in order to get my confirmation I had my friends help me in this little charade even though they didn't know it. Sorry guys." I said to my friends but they just shrugged it off and said it was no big deal.

Davion was completely shocked, "Tamara, why would frame me?" he asked her.

I shook my head, "The answer is simple dude, she's in love with you." I said surprising my friend.

Tamara nodded, "It's true Davion, I'm in love with you. I always have been, I tried to make myself more appealing by dressing like my sister so I could catch your eye but in the end my sister took you from me! Ever since we were kids she would always take whatever guy I liked from me saying that they would be perfect to take care of her. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted you so much that I tried being around you each time I saw you and when you guys broke up I thought I had my chance. But I could never catch your eye, it is so unfair! My sister is just a floozy that thinks men are just tools for women, she doesn't understand how much I love you or even what love is. Which is why I decided to do whatever it took to finally make you mine." she said.

I nodded, "So I'm guessing that you bought a Link Band that could used with your eBeast that could help you camouflage yourself so you could be with Davion even if he didn't know you were there. Then you tried to frame him by taking on his identity and get him expelled so he's be all yours, only problem is your abilities don't allow you to fully mimic someone. Which caused me to figure out who you were," I said getting a nod from Tamara showing I was right, "Tamara stop this. If you continue to use the Link Band it could cause severe damage to both you and your eBeast." I said trying to make her understand.

Tamara shook her head, "No, I'm not giving up when I finally have something that is mine! If I can't have Davion, no one can!" she said pressing the center block on her Link Band which caused wire-like tendrils to come out of her eBeast and enter her body. Tamara released a loud scream and was covered in a cocoon of rainbow colored light which transformed her into the Chameleon Beastman, she released a loud howl and lashed her tongue at both me and Davion.

"Look out!" I shouted and pushed Davion out of the way, just barely avoiding the tongue. But instead of going back into the Beastman's mouth it continued to flail around in the air until it wrapped around my ankle. I barely had any time to register what was happening, the Beastman flung me away from the others and into a tree. I hit my back and slowly slid down the tree's trunk with pain slowly beginning to spread through my back. I managed to open my eyes despite the pain and saw that the Beastman was advancing on Davion who was too shocked and scared to move, all he could do was just crawl on his hands and feet backwards until he ran out of space and hit one of the stone walls that surrounded the quad.

I growled and shook off all pained feeling before jumping to my feet and rushed at the Beastman, before I reached it I jumped and delivered a flying side kick to the Beastman's face causing it to back away and clutch its face in pain.

I looked at it, "Tamara, I'm sorry but I will not allow any of my friends to be hurt because of Link Bands. That includes you. I will free your soul and mind from the grip the Link Band has over you but this won't be easy so bear with me." I said as I grabbed the corner of my clothes and pulled, this caused my special and only Ninjutsu technique that I could do outside my armor. The Clothing Change Jutsu. After my current clothing was gone, I was now revealed to be in my Wild Uniform looking as badass as ever.

My friends, minus Namiko, were incredibly surprised that I managed to pull of something that seemed impossible, I turned to Davion and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry D, I'll be sure to protect you and save Tamara." I said before reaching into my jacket pocket and pulling out the WildDriver and placing it on my waist, the straps released and secured it to my waist just as the Beastman was getting her bearings back. My friends were still giving me the same strange looks but I didn't have time to pay them any mind as Luna jumped up and turned into her Transformation form and landed in my hand. I crossed my right arm over my left arm in front of my chest and narrowed my eyes on the Beastman.

"**Henshin**!" I shouted before sliding Luna onto the Driver's surface as a loud guitar rift played which caused her to split apart and reveal the wolf/shuriken symbol. The stormy wind wolf was released from the Driver and circled me, covering my my body in stormy wind before the wolf's head flew forward a few inches and slammed into my face cancelling out the wind and revealed me in my Wild form.

Both my friends, the Beastman, and the surrounding people that were still in the quad area were incredibly shocked at my sudden transformation. The fact that the new Kamen Rider Wild that had been fighting around town was actually someone they all knew was a bit of a shock.

The Beastman narrowed its eyes at me, "You, you're that person that I fought against the other day!" she said surprised.

I nodded, "That's right, ore wa Kamen Rider Wild," I said raising a clawed hand to the sky before swiping it away and pointing at the Beastman, "Arashi ga kite iru, abaru ze!" I shouted before rushing at the Beastman and gave it a flying knee strike to its chest sending it flying back but she quickly rolled away and regained her footing and ran at me. We began trading punches and kicks with each other to try and get the upper hand but it looked like we were evenly matched. I forgot that Tamara had taken Karate classes awhile back and it looked like she was still skilled as ever but not as skilled as me. She threw a kick at me but I side-stepped and gave her a downward elbow to her leg and then to her chest followed by multiple palm strikes and I finished up with a tornado kick that knocked the Beastman back with her vision dazed. I ran at her to try and keep her off her feet but she reacted faster than I thought by opening her mouth and spitting the same goo as before into my eye pieces. Once again I was blind which she took full advantage off. I couldn't see but I felt something wrap around my waist and pick me up before smashing me into the ground multiple times before throwing me into a wall.

The internal sensor of my armor was going crazy telling me that I can't take any more damage or the armor will disappear but what could I do? If I couldn't see I couldn't fight. And then it hit me, something one of my past sensei's told me when she was teaching me Tai Chi.

_(Flashback)_

_I was about 11 or 12 and my sensei, Sensei Hon had put a black blindfold over my eyes to keep me from seeing anything around me. _

_I groaned, "But Sensei, how can I fight someone if I can't see them?" I asked her. I heard her chuckle before I felt something hit my butt from behind causing me to jump and rub the sore area. _

_"Sight is bonus not a necessity, there are other ways to see without your eyes. Concentrate." She said before I felt another slap but this time on the back of my leg. _

_"Use your other senses, control your breathing, listen and feel everything around you. Become one with your surroundings." She told me. I nodded and did as she asked. I took a deep breath and got my breathing under control. Soon enough, my ears felt like they had tuned up several notches, I heard my sensei's footsteps as she was circuling my body looking for a new place to hit. I heard the wind that her hitting stick made as she swiped it back and forth in the air, soon enough I could hear her footsteps stop right behind me and the hitting stick make a wooshing sound as she was raising it above her head to strike me. I quickly reacted by spinning around and grabbing the stick, then I pulled her into me and threw her over my shoulder and pinned her to the ground. _

_I pulled my blindfold off and smiled at my sensei, "I did it, I actually did it!" I said happily as I pulled my sensei up and looked into her deep brown eyes. _

_She smiled at me, "Excellent, Ruku. Your eyes are important but you do not always need them to see your opponent. Have faith in your abilities and in your heart and you can defeat and obstacle." she said. _

_I smiled and nodded, "Hai, Hon-sensei." I said. _

_(End Flashback)_

I nodded and stood up, I closed my eyes and coincidentally my eye pieces darkened as if they could tell my eyes were closed as well. I didn't know if the Beastman was camouflaged or not so I'd have to trust my instincts and feel where she was. I got my breathing under control and tuned my senses into the surrounding area to feel where the Beastman would attack me from. I felt the weight of the ground go down slightly a few feet in front of me as if someone was trying to rush me but the feeling wasn't directed directly in my direction. I then heard the heavy footsteps of someone heavy coming from a few feet to my left, I then heard the Beastman's tongue shoot out of her mouth and head directly for me but I was able to anticipate it.

I quickly lifted my right arm up and the tongue wrapped around my forearm, the surprised gasp I heard the Beastman give off was all I needed to hear to tell me that I had her. I pulled my forearm in and yanked the Beastman off her feet and sent her towards me when I heard that she was close enough to me I jumped back and gave her a mean knee strike to her face which stunned her for a few seconds, that gave me the time I needed to unfurl my her tongue from my arm and finally get the goo off of my helmet. I then charged at the Beastman and gave her a torrent of punches to its chest and face, I then gave it a few elbows to its ribs and spine then a few more to her face and head. I then gave her two spin kicks and ended with a tornado kick which knocked her back a few feet but I didn't let up on my assault. I made a promise to Tamara and I intended to keep it, even if I did have to knock some sense into her.

I ran at the Beastman and gave her three snap kicks to her chest and face which knocked her back and onto her back. With her now down and out of commission I decided that it was time to get that damn Link Band off of her once and for all.

"Tamara, I understand your desire to be seen but the fact that you went to these extremes is just unacceptable. This is not the way for you to be seen by someone you claim you love nor is it the right way to show your sister that you are incredible in your own right by using your own skills and merits. But don't worry, I will free you from the Link Band and end your rampage." I un-clipped Luna's head from her body and set it in the notch on the right side of my belt and twisted it till her nose was facing down.

"_Initiate:Rider Kick._" The Driver sounded in a robotic voice as I reared my clawed hand back and the wind around it formed a drill-like image, I pushed my hand forward towards the Beastman which went straight through her body causing her to spread her arms and keep her paralyzed. The wind around me then swirled till it turned into a large wolf form before it surrounded my right leg. I entered a Muay Thai stance and slammed my right leg down and propelled myself into the air.

I twisted my body and lined up with the Beastman's position, "_**Howling Tempest Crash!**_" I shouted as I fell to Earth like a meteor as the wind around my leg turned into a set of wolf jaws and they bit down on the Beastman as my foot connected with her and caused a large explosion. I came on the other side of the explosion sliding on my knee and spun to my feet just as the explosion died down, Tamara and her chameleon eBeast fell to the ground exhausted and drained.

I gave a thumbs up then down, "Shut down." I said before I turned around and saw Theresa standing a few feet away from where Tamara was with a look of both shock and pain on her face. I sighed and walked over to where Tamara was and picked her up in my arms and carried her bridal style over to where Theresa was and set her down in front of her. Theresa dropped to her knees and cradled her younger sister to her chest and gently rocked her.

"All actions have consequences, this is the result of your actions. Clean up your act and stop treating men like tools or this could very well happen again." I told Theresa before turning away from her and walking over to my friends, as I walked I put Luna's head back on her body and closed it causing my transformation to end and Luna to jump on my shoulder. Namiko came over and wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me, I smiled at her and put my arm over her shoulder and held her close.

"Surprise guys." I said to my friends who were still pretty shocked to speak. I was actually thinking that they'd be pretty mad that I hadn't told them who I was. I never really held any secrets from them about anything so the fact that I held a pretty big secret like this from them made me scared about what their reactions would be.

Suddenly I felt a huge mass of muscle jump on my back and pull me into a headlock, "Whoo, that was so freaking awesome! Sure I almost died but I was saved by _The _Wild and not only that but he is also my best friend! This has been an awesome day!" Davion said as he continued to squeeze my neck.

I looked at him and my friends, "Wait so you guys aren't mad?" I said as I got out of Davion's headlock.

Nate shook his head and patted me on the shoulder, "Nah man, sure we're surprised that you didn't tell us but that doesn't mean we're mad at you. Hell, you're a freaking super hero dude. That's awesome!" he said with the others agreeing with him. I smiled at my friend's acceptance, I was really lucky to have friends like them.

I smiled, "Thanks guys, that means a lot. And I'm glad you guys are okay with this because it looks like I'm going to need all of your help," I said as they gave me questioning looks and I turned back to look at Tamra, "Someone is selling Link Bands to people in this city by playing withe their emotions and causing them pain and suffering. With you guys by my side we can cleanse this city of Link Bands and bring peace back to it." I said causing my friends to nod as we saw paramedics come to take Tamara away, we all turned our backs and left together stronger than ever.

_**One Week Later**_

Me and the guys were all sitting at an open table out in the quad and waited for the girls, Tamara had been temporarily suspended due to her actions but because of her outstanding grades and record she would be able to come back in a few months.

I sighed and took a sip of the soda that was in front of me, "Man I'm glad that things worked out for Tamara. It's good she won't be completely expelled." I said with the guys nodding in agreement. John, who's eyes were glued to his laptop screen, gasped as if he saw a ghost.

"John, what's wrong?" I asked my friend concerned. He looked at me and turned his screen around so we all could look at it, what he was looking at was video footage of my fight with the Chameleon Beastman both in and out of my armor and even footage of me transforming.

"Well that's interesting." I said as I leaned back in my seat, with this footage on the internet it looks like my identity is out but I wasn't too worried. I was still the same person whether I was in my Wild Armor or not.

"Ah, there he is!" a female voice shouted. I did a complete spit take with my soda in surprise and turned my head to see a LARGE cluster of girls a few feet away from us all wearing what looked like Kamen Rider Wild merchandise. Where the heck did they get stuff like that? But I didn't really have anytime to register what was happening as they all screamed and rushed at us, mainly me!

"Uh oh, time to run!" I said as I shot up from my seat and ran for my life as the girls continued to chase me. Is this how its going to be now that my identity is known? I'm not really looking forward to this.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wild: With Luke's identity known things have been going well with him fighting off Beastmen whenever they show up and even he even has a few fans now gathering behind him. But what will happen after he tells his mother? And will she be okay with the fact that he has to fight against a Bear Beastman that has it out for his mom?**


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider Wild Episode 4

A Mother's Love

It was a beautiful Friday morning in the bustling city of Prometheus Falls as the people of the fair city began to get their morning started. In one part of the city which held one of the most prominent banks, Fortuna Bank, a young man was literally hopping with excitement. Inside Fortuna Bank a young boy around eleven stood in line with an older woman who, given the similar facial features, looked like his mother. The young boy named James Sullivan had tanned skin and dirty blonde hair that was neatly combed back but had a few bangs falling into his bright blue eyes that shined with excitement, he wore a black shorts that fell just below his knees with black and blue sneakers and a grey hoodie over a black shirt that had a picture of a familiar armored hero that the city now knew very well.

The woman standing beside him looked like she was in her late forties but kept herself in very good shape, she shared the same tanned skin as her son but had a head full of dark chestnut hair that was tied into a tight ponytail to be kept away from the blue eyes that she shared with her son. She wore a silk cyan top and black skirt that went down to her ankles underneath a black and white trench coat and matching black heels. As the line began to shorten Connie Sullivan, James' mother, urged her son forward so that he could get to the counter and open his very first savings account. James and Connie approached the counter so that they could speak to the black haired teller lady.

The teller gave the two a warm smile as they approached her booth, "Welcome to Fortuna Bank, what can I do for you today?" she asked. James reached inside his hoodie pocket and pulled out a check for the lady to see, to any other person it may not seem like much but for a young man who had been working very hard to get this money for the first time it meant the world to him.

"This is my very first check, I'm here to open a savings account." he said happily as he pushed the check forward so the teller could see.

The teller smiled, "Well good for you, let's get you set up." she said as she typed a few things on her computer and asked James a few basic questions so that he could get his account all set up and ready for him to use.

"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention?" a deep male voice said from the middle of the bank. Connie, James, and everyone else in the bank turned their heads to find the source of the voice to find a man in his late thirties dressed in a black muscle shirt, torn blue jeans, heavy black boots, and black tribal tattoos going from his neck down to his wrists. Everyone in the bank looked at the man like he was crazy but when a black and yellow toad eBeast appeared on his shoulder he broke out into a sadistic grin.

"This is a robbery." he said as he brought his wrist up to reveal a silver high tech-looking bracelet with three block on it, he pressed the center block which caused his toad eBeast to jump into the air and produce a set of wire-like tendrils that pierced into the man's spine as a cloud of black smoke surrounded his body. When the smoke cleared a new creature took the man's place, standing where the robber once stood was now a humanoid toad like creature that had scaly skin that seemed to be a mixture of black and green with yellow lines running across it in some kind of tribal style. His hands were large with tube-like fingers while his feet were flat but thick with large muscles and three grey toes on each foot and an additional appendage on the heel that was circular and grey like his toes. He seemed to have black and grey armor covering his shoulders, forearms, shins, the outside of his thighs, and covering his upper chest. His head was in the shape of a toad with large yellow eyes that had black slits that seemed to be moving from person to person that was in the bank, his mouth appeared closed but was stretched into a large smile and with every breath he made the extra skin on his throat expand like a balloon.

The monstrous image of the Toad Beastman made everyone in the bank scream with terror, while most of the people were able to get away from the Beastman many were not so lucky.

The Beastman turned to the people who were still in the bank and grinned, "I think that you people need to stick around." he said with a slight laugh. His large mouth opened up and shot out a green slime that stuck the people in the bank to the walls and the floors, when the people were all out of the way the security guards finally got over their initial shock from seeing the monster and took out their weapons and began shooting at the Beastman. Despite the number of bullets that the guards had fired they did no damage at all due to the Beastman's thick skin.

The Beastman rolled his large eyes and turned toward the guards, "Oh, please." he said before shooting out his long pink tongue and wrapped around one of the guard's waist. The Beastman then flicked his entire head around and threw him around so that he would hit the other guards and knock them onto the ground, once they were all taken care of the Beastman released his grip on the guard he was holding.

He then spat out more green slime to keep the guards stuck to the bank floor, with the guards taken care of and the customers all stuck to the walls the Toad Beastman simply waked past the tellers and the other employees that weren't immobilized but too scared to move against the Beastman just stood off cowering in the corners that were behind the counters, the Beastman just smirked and walked towards the back of the bank which held the safe and a few safety deposit boxes. The Beastman used his immense strength to rip the door of the vault and walked inside so he could just take what he wanted. After the Beastman grabbed all the cash and boxed he wanted he began to make his out of the bank, on his way out he saw a small check on the teller counter. Just out of spite, he shot out his tongue and it stuck to the check letting it come back to him.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" James yelled as he struggled to get out of the slime that kept him to the wall.

The Beastman turned towards the young man and grinned, "Sorry kid, every little bit helps." he said laughing as he began to leave the bank. As he reached the entrance his face was met with a blue armored boot that delivered a strong front kick. The Beastman went flying back into the center of the bank, all the money and boxes went scattering all over the floor causing all the people in the bank to turn their heads in curiosity. Once James saw who the blue boot belonged to he immediately broke out into a grin.

"Wild, It's Kamen Rider Wild!" he said happily as Wild stepped further into the bank.

KRW

Showing up at Fortuna Bank I already knew that a Beastman was robbing it but did it really have to rob it right now?

I rubbed the back of my head and glared at the Beastman from behind my helmet, "Mou, seriously you Beastmen have some of the worst timing I have ever seen. I was having a great morning too." I said to myself. Despite how early it was, Namiko had called me up asking if I could come over. When I asked her if everything was okay, she told me she was lonely and missed me. That was all I needed to hear before I jumped onto my motorcycle and headed over to her place. Luckily neither of her parents were there so we had as much time as we wanted. When I got there we didn't even make it to her bedroom because we were so heated so we stuck with the couch.

After about 30 minutes of having our lips, tongues, and hands all over each other we slowly began to work on out clothes until Luna became one big mood-block when she told me a Beastman was attacking a bank. At first I was thinking of ignoring it but both Luna and Namiko had strongly advised against that so I had no choice but to head over and take care of the Beastman since it was what I did. But before I left I promised Namiko that I would make it up to her.

But now I had to get my head in the game and focus on getting this Beastman taken care of and making sure that the people got free.

The Beastman got back to his feet but looked like he was scared to death of me, "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked with a scared tone in his voice.

I glared at him, "I'm here to do what I do best, take down a Beastman," I said moving my hands together forming thunder and wind before flattening it out to make the shape of a flat circle, "But first, a few people need my help." I said as the wind and thunder turned into a spinning disk.

"Chou ninpo, arashi no shuriken (Storm Shuriken)." I shouted before I threw the shuriken at the slime that was keeping the people stuck to the wall as well as the slime that was holding the security guards to the floor. The combination of high voltage thunder and savage cutting winds caused the slime to slowly crumble and break away, letting the people free.

Once the people were free from its trap the Beastman really started to get scared and afraid, looked to me like he had this whole plan figured out but he didn't plan on me showing up to stop his robbery and kick his ass.

I looked at him and cracked my neck, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." I said.

The Beastman looked at me with an angry look in his yellow eyes, "Damn you, you son of a bitch!" he said as he spat out green slime at me which I quickly dodged.

"Looks like it's gonna be the hard way." I said before charging at the Beastman who fired more slime at me. Really, I had had enough of these dang reptilian Beastman. All they did was fire slime at me but right now I had no time to complain. I quickly evaded all the slime that was shot at me and did a few quick cartwheels to get in range of the Beastman faster before side flipping over him to get behind him, his view followed me and once he was in my range I attacked with my all. I gave the Beastman a few quick kicks to the body followed by a few rapid punches to his mid section which he retaliated against by throwing a few wild strikes at me with his large hands but I was able to easily evade them and was even able to grab one of his wrists which I used to my advantage.

I lifted his arm up and out of the way and delivered a mean elbow to his ribs followed by a few mean punches and a hit to the top of his left thigh bringing him down to one knee, I followed up with an uppercut to his jaw and a side kick to his chest. As the kick knocked the Beastman back a few feet I kept up my assault by charging at him and landing three flying side kicks to its chest knocking it onto its back.

As the Beastman got back to its feet he began to back away in fear, "Screw this, I am out of here!" he said as he quickly ran out of the bank.

"Oi matte!" I said as I chased after the Beastman out of the bank. Once I was out of the bank I caught sight of the Beastman trying to get away by using his enhanced leg muscles to try and get away from me.

"Teme!" I shouted as I ran after him. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up to him on foot I was going to have to rely on the powers that Wild provided me. As I ran to try and catch up to the Beastman and brought my hands together and moved the wind around me before pushing it forward to form a type of spring board. I jumped up and landed on the wind I made and it propelled me into the air right in front of the Beastman who became very surprised at the sight of me.

"What the hell?!" he shouted out. The Beastman didn't even have time to register what was happening I gave him a hard bicycle kick to his face and knocked back down to the ground. The Beastman hit the ground with a thud and I landed a few feet away from him on my feet.

The Beastman got back to his feet and glared at me, "How the hell did you catch up to me?!" he asked angrily.

I smiled underneath my helmet, "When I am my Wild form, the elements of the mighty storm are under my control,"I said getting back into my fighting stance, "And now the powers of the storm will be your downfall." I said with all seriousness in my voice. The Beastman roared in anger before he charged at me, it was as if he had finally had enough of me putting such a beating on him but he was in for a sore surprise. Once the Beastman got in range of me he threw a wild hook but I quickly parried that and landed a strong elbow to his face and followed up with a chop and a side kick to knock him back a few feet, I kept up my assault by hitting him with a few rapid punches to his midsection and his head before I grabbed his head and used it as leverage to knee him in the head which knocked him back a few feet.

I kept up my assault by charging after the Beastman but he retaliated by shooting out his long, pink tongue at me to try and catch me off guard but I had some experience with reptilian Beastman so I was able to avoid the tongue attack by quickly flipping over it and moving out if its way. Once I got in range of of the Beastman I quickly flipped over the last swipe of his tongue and landed a strong axe kick to the top of the Beastman's head causing his tongue to shoot back into his head and make his vision daze as he staggered back.

While his vision got back to normal, I crouched down and spun on my heels to get close to him while I charged my clawed hands up with electricity. While the Beastman was able to back away and avoid each of my strikes he got surprised when I rose to my feet and switched up my hands with my elbows in a rotating motion with each strike hitting the top of his head. I then charged the electricity to my feet and gave the Beastman multiple crescent kicks to his head.

"Chou ninpou, arashi no kaiten (Heavenly spin of the storm)!" I shouted as I gave the Beastman a few more crescent kicks which ended with a mean tornado kick to knock him onto his back which caused him to slowly get back up.

I looked at the Beastman as he got back to feet albeit a bit wobbly, "Now it's time to end your rampage." I said as I un-clipped the head off of Luna's body and slipped it into the notch on the right side of my belt and twisted it till her head was facing downwards.

"_Initiate: Rider Kick._" The mechanical voice from my driver stated as I pulled my hand back as the wind around me swirled into a cone shaped which I pushed forward towards the Beastman causing the wind to pierce through his body and become immobile. As the Beastman struggled against the wind that was holding him in place, the winds around me swirled into a large wolf form before encircling my leg. I entered my Muay Thai stance and used the leg that was covered in wind to propel me into the air, I twisted in the air and aimed my leg towards the Beastman and fell down to Earth like a meteorite.

"_**Howling Tempest Crash**_!" I shouted as the wind turned into a open wolf mouth that bit its jaws down on the Beastman as it connected and went up in an explosion. I came out of the other side of the explosion sliding on my knee and coming back up to my feet, while the explosion died out the man who tried to rob the bank came out of the flame exhausted, bruised, and a busted up eBeast next to him that looked like it would need some serious repair. When I was sure that the robber was down for the count I gave the okay to the local authorities to come in and arrest him and get his eBeast to the proper repair man.

I gave off a sigh and stretched out my arms, "Well another Beastman put on ice, now I just have to figure out how I'm going to make this up to Namiko." I said to myself. As I started walking back towards my bike, amid the slight cheers and thanks from the people that I helped get out of the bank, something got swept up by the wind and hit my helmet visor. I took it off and gave it a quick glance, when I saw the header of the check I immediately broke out into a smile.

I chuckled lightly, "Natsukashi na, this certainly brings back some memories," I said before turning towards the group of people I had saved as they were exiting the bank and being checked on by the on scene paramedics, "Excuse me, is there a James Sullivan anywhere?" I asked out loud. Almost immediately a young boy with dirty blonde hair came out of the crowd and walked up to me with an older woman who appeared to be in her fourties following behind him.

"Um, that's me . I'm James Sullivan." he said with a nervous sounding tone in his voice. I smiled down at the young boy who reminded a little bit of myself when I was his age. I re-attached Luna's head back to her body and closed it so my transformation would close off, as my armor disappeared I crouched down and looked the young boy in the eyes and gave him a smile.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said handing him the check. The young boy took the check in his hand and broke out into a huge smile, not that I could blame him. I remember having that same smile and that same feeling when I was his age and I got my first check, it made me feel like I was an actual man and could make my own money since I was able. Now I'm just glad that there are others in the city, especially young kids, that can have this feeling.

James smiled at me,"Thank you , thank you so much. This is my first check, it was exhausting getting it but I'm glad I was able to earn it by myself." he said happily. I couldn't help but smile at the young boy as the memories of my first job came into my head.

"So you're one of Carly's runners huh?" I asked the young boy.

He nodded but then looked at me curiously," You know ?" he asked me.

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, believe it or not I used to have the same job that you have now. I worked for the exact same newspaper company that you do when I was about your age." I told him causing his eyes to go wide which wasn't really a surprise. When I was younger my family didn't always have the money that we did now so I would help out anyway I could so when the opportunity arose for me to work and make my own money I was extremely happy. The newspaper that James works for, Sunset Paper, had been really good to me and my family. That place helped me get a good feel for what the job industry was like and the current manager, Carly, had become a close family friend.

I ruffled James' hair and stood back up, "Work hard for Carly James, that place will serve you well in the future. And teach you a few good lessons on what it's like to work," I said as I walked over to my motorcycle and swung my leg over it and put my helmet on before looking back over to James, "Hey James, work hard. It will make me look good if my kouhai does good work." I said before flipping the visor down and revved the engine before speeding off.

As Wild drove off, James stood in shock over what had just happened. Not only had he and his mother been saved by Kamen Rider Wild but he also found out that he was working at the same job that Wild had when he was younger. All the information that he had been given today along with the fact that he was about to open his first account made him feel like he was on cloud nine. But there was one thing that Wild had said that made him curious.

James looked toward his mother who was standing in front of him and making sure he was still in one piece, " Hey mom, called me his kouhai. What does that mean?" he asked her. James' mom worked as a translator for one of the local courthouses so she spoke a lot of languages.

Connie smiled at her son, "Kouhai basically means an junior. Someone who has gone through or who is going through similar experiences that another person has. Wild is basically calling you his apprentice so that you can do well with what's coming for you next." she said. James smiled at what his mother had said, knowing that Wild had put so much trust in him to keep going with what he was doing made him feel like he was doing something worth while. He promised himself that he would do Wild proud.

**(Opening theme: Crossing Fields by LiSA)**

After the battle with the Toad Beastman I decided to head home and take a nice long shower, I could not tell you how good it felt to clean my body after a long day of fighting Beastmen. Not to mention cleaning off the last bit of slime that was left in my hair and on my clothes. After getting out out of the shower I put on a fresh set of clothes which consisted of a black shirt with a long sleeve storm blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. After throwing on my boots and my jacket I headed out of my house and left on my bike to go and meet up with a few of my friends at one of our favorite hang out spots, Sanctuary. Sanctuary was actually designed as a bar and grill but since the owners, Shane and Katherine Leona, actually had a few kids of their own they wanted to create a place where kids, teens , adults, and all manner of people can come and feel welcome in a wholesome environment. Plus the owners also had a very strict no fight rule, they didn't want their children to be around any type of violence when it was around and if you didn't feel like following any of those rules you could just answer to one of the many enormous bouncers that protected the place who just so happened to be some of the owner's relatives and not all of the bouncers were male.

Sanctuary was a pretty cool place it was built like an old school red brick house with a blue steel roof and a number of Harley and Crotch Rockets that were parked out front since the place also had a bit of a biker bar feel to it, I walked up to the front door to see an enormous wall of a man that dwarfed me by at least four feet. Dressed in a pair of blue torn up jeans and a black long sleeve short that had a tight red t-shirt underneath that outlined the man's well muscled six pack and rippling chest, he also had on a pair of black biker boots and black sunglasses. His skin was deeply tanned since before coming to Prometheus Falls he lived in Southern Arizona. His hair was a deep blonde with a few black streaks in it and while his eyes were covered I knew they were a deep emerald green. This was Zane Madden, one of Sanctuary's bouncers and most likely the biggest badass in this part of the city. If not the whole city.

As I walked up to the door's of Sanctuary Zane turned his head in my direction and gave me a friendly smile, "Yo wassup Luke, your crew is already inside." he said to me with a small Irish accent.

I nodded at the Irishman, "Thanks Z, how's the crowd looking tonight?" I asked him.

Zane shrugged, "Pretty slow just your crew and a few bikers. Just tell your boy Davion to stop ordering so much food before he closes down the kitchen. Seriously, that boy has a bigger stomach than all my brothers combined." he said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

I gave a laugh as I tried to imagine Davion out-eating any of Zane's siblings who were either as big or even bigger than him, "Don't sweat it Z, I'll be sure to bring him down from his all expense eating." I said as Zane gave me a nod and I entered Sanctuary. The interior was pretty much what you would expect from a biker bar/resturaunt, a couple of red vinyl lined booths, a few tables, a fully stocked bar, and a pretty huge stage that was mainly used by the house band known as Howling Riot. There was also a staircase that led to the upper levels of Sanctuary as well as the neighboring building that was used by the owner's family as well as a few close friends that were okay'd by the owner and his wife.

I looked around the interior of the place until I spotted Davion, Chris, John, Whisper, and Namiko all sitting in a large booth with a few platters of empty food and drink classes with them while the chatted away and Davion and John dug into a large plate of pulled pork nachos, I smiled at my group of friends and walked over to them. The minute they saw me they all smiled and greeted me, Namiko stood up and gave me a small kiss before she and the girls made some room for me to sit down.

Davion popped another chip in his mouth before looking at me, " 'Sup Luke, what took you so long?" he asked taking a swig of his drink.

I shrugged, "Give me a break bro, do you have any idea how hard it is to clean off the smell of toad slime from my body? I'm just glad none of the crap stuck to me." I said as I popped a chip into my mouth.

Namiko pouted and rested her chin on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Well I'm just glad that you came back without any injuries on you." she said before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled at my girlfriend, "Thanks Namiko and don't worry I promise to plan on making up for this morning in any way I can." I said.

Namiko giggled, "Oh I plan on making good on that promise." she said before giving me a slow kiss on the lips. That one kiss made my heart skip a beat, I swear this woman made me feel like I was the luckiest guy on the planet. I don't know what it was but when I'm with Namiko I feel like I can do anything.

Davion and the Guys just groaned as they saw me and Namiko kiss but we quickly stopped since we were still in public. As Namiko and I broke our kiss a young girl approached our table, she was around my age with long blonde hair that was tied in a single braid that hung over her right shoulder. She had light green eyes and white skin that had a healthy tan to it, she was dressed in a simple black T-shirt that had the word Sanctuary written in blue on the front and a pair of tight blue jeans and white sneakers. When she smiled at us the girl still had braces on which gave her normal cute looks a slight adorableness look to them.

This was Sara Dimas, she was a waitress here at Sanctuary and was also a close friend of me and the gang since we all went to high school together.

Sara giggled, "You know, I'm glad Luke finally found a girlfriend but I'm pretty sure Shane has a strict no PDA rule in place." she said before she sat down a mug of cold root beer in front of me, since I was a regular here at Sanctuary most of the wait staff knew my usual order.

I smiled at the girl, "Sorry bout that Sara, I'll keep it PG." I told her before she nodded and walked away. I took a sip of my drink and talked with others about nothing in particular for a while before John brought up what my mom had thought of my escapades of being Wild.

I immediately froze as all eyes at the table turned to me, "Well she doesn't exactly know about me being Wild surprisingly." I said causing everyone to go wide eyed and I couldn't blame them. If there was one person that you could not keep secrets from it was my mother, that woman could get any information out of anyone so as her son I try not to keep secrets from her.

"It's not like I don't want her to know I'm Wild it's just that I haven't really figured out the best moment when to tell her but don't worry, I have a plan." I said smiling which made everyone curious.

"I'm going to tell her on Sunday, that is the day that we planned to spend the day together since it is her only day off. We'll do some shopping, grab a bite to eat, relax then I will ever so carefully bring up the fact of me being Wild." I said.

Everyone went silent but then Davion nodded, "Well sounds stable enough but just in case, I have twenty bucks that this will go terribly wrong." he said which John immediately took advantage off and threw his own hat into the ring.

"Fuck you both." I said thinking that this plan could go well or end terribly but we would just have to wait and see.

KRW

Soon enough Sunday came around and just as I thought the day my mom and I had planned had finally happened. We started off the day with breakfast at our favorite pancake house and then headed over to the Prometheus Shopping Center which soon turned into me becoming my mother's personal pack mule. Seriously the woman could shop her ass off, she basically went into every single store that she saw and bought whatever she set her eyes on and since I was her loving son I was left to carry everything. And so as of now I am my mother's dedicated pack mule, lucky for me she got hungry and decided to stop off at Perkins, one of our favorites restaurant's to grab a bite to eat.

The hostess showed us to our booth and we ordered a few drinks, once she was gone I rested my head on the table and let out a long sigh.

"You know mom, I can be of much more use then just being your personal pack mule." I said raising my head up from the table to see look my mom in the face who already had a smug grin on her face.

"Oh I know bubby, but it is one of the many things that I love you for. Plus you don't really expect a lady to carry her own bags do you?" she said with a slight giggle causing me to groan and place my head back on the table. As the waitress came over and gave us our drinks as well as take our lunch order, my mother and I just began talking about no thing in particular. Mainly with her trying to find out all the little details about how things were going between me and Namiko which caused me to feel like I should die from embarrassment. As our food came and we began to eat my attention was drawn to the sound of play fighting and laughing, when I turned my head I saw two boys around the age of ten who were dressed in black and blue with some foam swords that looked exactly like my Abaremaru. While the mother's of the two boys tried to get them under control I couldn't help but smile. Both at the fact that some people saw my actions as Wild as good and the fact that someone was making toy product based off of me.

My mom scoffed a bit, "I remember when you were young like that, you never once got loud when we were in a public place." she said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her, " That's because if I did you would bend me over your knee and spank me in front of everyone. No matter where we were." I said causing her to giggle. She took a bite of her food and I quietly watched her, looking for an opening to tell her about me being Wild.

I cleared my throat, "Well it looks like The Kamen Rider has been getting a lot of fans." I said trying to start the conversation off an easy foot.

Mom nodded, "Yeah, I've heard of this Kamen Rider. All the things that he has been doing for the for the city has been pretty amazing. Albeit a little dangerous." she said. I nodded. _So it looks like mom doesn't have any ill feelings toward Wild, that's a good sign._" I thought. Okay, this is going to be a huge leap of faith but I need to go for it and just tell her before it get's worse and she get's really mad at me.

I let out a breath, "Well I'm glad you think that mom because...," before I could continue Luna began beeping a t an alarming rate while her eyes flashed with an odd urgency.

I brought Luna up to my face and spoke to her, "Luna, what's going on?" I asked her while my mom gave me a strange look.

"Ruku-sama, I picked up an enclosing signal." she said. I cursed at my bad luck, just as I was about to come clean to my mom a Beastman just had to show up.

My mom gave me a questioning look, "Luke, what's wrong?" she asked me with a slight worry tone in her voice.

I looked at her, 'Uh well mom..., the thing is well, uhh...," that was all that I could get out before I looked out the window that was by the booth we were in to see a giant shadow coming towards where we were sitting. Once it got closer it turns out it was an enormous boulder that was heading out way.

My instincts immediately took over, "Mom, look out!" I shouted before reaching over and pulling my mom down onto the floor just in time to hear the boulder crash through the glass window, sending out bits and pieces of glass all over the place. Luckily I was able to cover my mom with my body so I took the brunt of the damage which was just a few scrapes and bruises but I didn't care about any of that as long as my mom was okay.

After a few seconds I lifted my head to try and get my bearings, while the area around us appeared to be partially intact the owners would have to spring for a new window. And maybe a few booths too.

I looked down at the sound of coughing as my mother began to stir from recent events, "Mom, you okay?" I asked as I rolled off from covering her and helping her up.

My mom coughed a bit more before nodding her head, "Yeah, I'm okay. You?" she asked me like the caring mother she was.

I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck, "Other than a few scrapes and bruises I'll live." I told her dusting off my clothes.

Mom did the same before looking around her, "What the hell was that? Some kind of bomb?" she said nervously. Normally my mother did not cuss around me but given the events that just happened I can imagine that she didn't really care at the moment.

I looked towards the gaping hole in the wall where we were one sitting to see a figure step through the smoke of the impact, "Oh damn." I whispered in a hushed tone as I immediately recognized the creature. Given the curves and prominent chest the Beastman was obviously female and given the course brown hair that covered its body I assumed some kind of mammal. Her feet were long and thin and slightly stubby and covered with course brown hair with five black claws jutting out from the tips, her legs were slim yet strong and covering her waist and thighs was a skirt-like piece of leather wrapped around her waist that covers her all the way to her thighs. Her chest was covered by a golden brown breastplate that had an image of an eye inside of a circle in the center of her chest while several leather-like straps were wrapped around her mid-section and adorned with golden brown chains.

Her arms were slim yet muscular like her legs while golden brown gauntlets covered her forearms as well as her shins and coming out of each of her hands were five sharp black claws, her shoulders were covered in golden brown armor that formed protective domes over her shoulders that also protected her neck. Her head was in the shape of a vicious brown bear with deep brown eyes and razor sharp ivory white teeth that looked like they could bite through metal. Her head held two pointed bear ears as well as a golden brown metal headband around her forehead. This was the Bear Beastman.

I groaned to myself, "Great, a bear Beastman. Just my luck," I said before I turned to my mom who was standing in shock at the sight of the Beastman before her, "Come on mom we need to get out of here." I said getting her to nod. I quickly urged her toward a safer area out of the restaurant before the Beastman could see us but my luck wasn't that great at the moment.

The Beastman locked her eyes on us and growled low, "You bitch!" she shouted in a deep grunting voice. The Beastman chased after us till we were out of the restaurant and cornered us by blocking off our escape route in front of us.

The Beastman pointed her clawed hand at us, "You selfish, bitch! I'm going to rip you to pieces!" she said before she rushed at us. My instincts quickly took over and I pushed my mom out of the way of her attack and rolled out of the way myself. While the action confused the Beastman a bit she still went after my mother but I wasn't having any of that, while her back was turned I ran at her and wrapped my arms around her neck to pull her away from my mom. Despite the clawing and insults she was throwing at me I was able to pull her away far enough before I let her go. The Beastman turned on me and tried to slash at me with her claws but I nimbly dodged away from them before I back-flipped away from the Beastman also giving her a quick heel kick to the jaw to stun her.

The Beastman held her jaw and glared at me before she roared, "What the hell is your problem?! You aren't the one I want, it's that bitch I want to kill!" she said yelling towards my mother who had taken cover behind one of the other stores.

I cracked my neck, "Sorry but I can't have you doing that, no matter who you are or what you did I won't let you harm my mother." I said grabbing the corner of my shirt and pulling causing my Clothing Change Jutsu to take effect and reveal me in my Wild Uniform. I pulled the WildDriver from my coat pocket and placed against my waist setting it in place. Luna then jumped from my wrist and turned into her transformation form before I caught her in my hand, I crossed my arms over each other and glared at the Beastman not seeing the shocked look on my mother's face.

"**Henshin**!" I shouted before sliding Luna onto the Driver's surface causing the storm wolf to appear and cover me in my armor.

Not being able to see behind me I did not see my mother's shocked look as a result of my transformation, she was in both shock and denial.

The Beastman was shocked as well, "You, you're the Kamen Rider?" she said before backing up a few steps most likely due to the rumors she had heard of Kamen Rider Wild taking down Beastman in the city.

I nodded, "Damn right I am and it's time to show you what happens when you mess with a member of my family. Abaremaru!" I shouted and from the sky a bolt of blue thunder struck my hand and formed into my personal weapon. I twirled the weapon in my hand and charged at the Beastman who countered by growing her claws till they were like miniature swords coming out of her hands. We clashed with each other with our bladed weapons, sparks flying from each time we connected. Our strikes were so fast that anybody watching from the sidelines would have thought either side was moving at light speed. I switched to a back-handed grip with my sword and jabbed the Beastman in the stomach with butt end of my sword backing her away giving me the space I needed to unleash a flurry of slashes to her mid-section causing her to let loose loud sounds of pain.

I switched back to normal style and gave her a mean slash across her stomach and an upward diagonal slash across her chest cracking the breast plate she wore and causing her some more pain. When she backed up from the force of the blow I rushed in and mean flying dragon kick to her chest knocking her onto her back.

I backed back a few feet and entered a defense stance, "Look, this doesn't have to continue. Just take off your Link Band and walk away, no one else has to get hurt." I said watching the Beastman get back to her feet.

She growled when she looked at me, "Like hell I will! That bitch prevented something that should have happened and I am not going to stop till she pays for what she did. And no one is going to get in my way, not even a Kamen Rider!" she yelled before she dug her claws into the hard earth beneath her and threw her claws up flinging giant razor sharp stones my way.

"Yabbei!" I shouted before I used my sword to deflect the stones that came near me, luckily while I was fast enough to cut down the stones that came near me I was unable to notice the Beastman rushing towards me with speed I could not have imagined and raised her claw at me to try and slice me in half. Just in the nick of time I raised my blade to keep the claw from making contact with me but the added force of the attack brought me down to one knee. The Beastman kept adding pressure to her claw trying to bring her claw towards my face as well as continuing to strike my mid-section with her other hand, this was bad. If this kept going she would pierce her way through my helmet and armor and claw my face off or worse so I had to something drastic and incredibly stupid. With my left hand supporting my blade and the Beastman, I tried to bring my right hand down and across to try and reach Luna's head to do a Rider Slash but I just couldn't reach it, it was dangerous to do a Full Rider Attack when I was this close to Beastman but I had no choice. Since I couldn't reach Luna's head I needed to make some space between the Beastman and me, I reached up and landed a palm strike to the Beastman's throat taking her by surprise and caused her to step back to try and catch her breath.

That gave me the opening I needed to strike her with all I had, I quickly un-clipped Luna's head from her body and attached it to the end of my sword, when the wolf mouth on the hilt opened I quickly went to a back-handed grip while wind and thunder began to cover the blade of my sword I quickly ran at the Beastman with my blade fully charged and prepared to strike, "_**Savage Storm Edge**_!" I shouted as my sword came in contact with the Beastman but as it did she raised her claws in order to try and protect herself in a guard. When my sword came in contact with her claw guard the immense force of it was able to launch her off the ground and send her flying back across the pavement. When she landed she slowly got back up, she was prepared to come at me again but she appeared to have no energy left not to mention her claws seemed to have been ripped off from the force of the blow.

She growled at me, "This isn't over, I'll be back for that bitch's head!" she said before running off. I tried to follow but that last rider attack seemed to have taken a lot out of me, not to mention I think that blow dislocated my shoulder since I couldn't even move it to undo my transformation. I used my left hand to place Luna's head back onto her body and close it. My transformation cancelled and I quickly scanned the surrounding people to look for my mom. I went over to her and knelt down to look her in the eye and make sure she was okay.

"Mom you okay?" I asked her gritting my teeth slightly at the pain that was quickly spreading throughout my arm. My mom still sat there with a open mouth as she was trying to find the words to describe what she just saw but soon she came back into reality and began to pull on my ear so she could look me in the eye with that motherly look that she always had.

"You have some explaining to do young man." she said as she continued to pull on my ear.

KRW

"Ah, ah, ahhhhhh! Grrrrrr!" those were the only sounds that came out of my mouth as I sat down on a chair in the middle of the Brain Room while Reina and Ken tried to hold me down and set my arm back into place. Luckily for me all I ended up with was a broken arm and no other injuries at least for now, not only did I go back to the Brain Room my mom also came back with me and let's just say it was a tense moment to say the least. While I was getting repaired my mom was ripping into Adam about how she was the last one to find out about me being Wild, while she was yelling at him Ken had finally been able to set my arm back into place with a sickening snap that made me groan in pain but thankfully it was only a minor pain much less than what it was like earlier.

I let out a strained breath and made sure to get my breath back into my lungs, "Arigato Ken-san, Rei-Rei-san." I said throwing my jacket back on and heading out into the main room to save my brother from our mother's wrath.

"I just can't believe you, you have all this money and all these resources and yet you have your little brother fight a bunch of monsters in the city with no regards as to what would actually happen to him. I mean honestly Adam!" mom said as she continued to rant on about how incompetent and reckless my big brother was but true to his nature he just stood there and stayed calm. Damn he was badass.

Adam sighed, "Mom you know I would never put Luke in any danger that wasn't warranted. These monsters, like the kind you saw today, have been plaguing the city for months now and the only one who can stop them is Luke. And do you honestly think that I would entrust this to Luke without any other option?" he said being rational.

My mom tried to fight him on it but couldn't, she never really could when he was being the CEO type he could be.

I sighed as I approached them, "You know he's right mom, Adam and his crew looked for any other person to try and use the Wild System but they couldn't find anyone else who could be compatible with its power. I'm the only one who can use it and I don't intend to stop." I told her as she looked at me with crazy eyes.

She shook her head and looked at me, "Are you incredibly insane? This is one of the most dangerous things that anyone can do and I can't even believe that you would do something like this without even talking to me first." She said still steaming about what she learned.

I gave her a small smile, "Mom I understand that you have issues with me doing this without you knowing but in my defense, I hardly ever see you. You have your life and I have mine and a lot of times they never overlap. I became Wild so that I could fight to make sure that all the people in this city, including you and the rest of our family, can stay safe. These Beastmen are coming and they aren't going to stop until I find the root of where they are all coming from and make sure the people I love have a safe future. I will continue to fight as Wild and I just hope that you can understand why and support me." I said surprising everyone in the room and even myself. My mother just stood there with her mouth open, I never disobeyed my mother when it came to me doing crazy stuff like this.

My mom just shook her and gaped at what she had heard, "You know what I can't deal with this right now, I need to get out of here." She said as she walked out of the Brain Room.

Mika looked at the door as my mom left, "Will Okaa-san be okay?" she asked with a pout before she turned to me and Adam.

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair, "All we can do know is let okuro cool off for now, that's the best thing that we can do for her. For now we need to focus on finding that Bear Beastman so that okuro can be safe. Rei-Rei-San, Ken-San have you been able to find anything as to the Beastman's location?" I asked them.

Ken shook his head, "Unfortunately no, after you struck she with your Full Rider Attack she just ran off and undid her metamorphosis. And since it seems that she hasn't been in her Beastman form for that long I can't track any residual energy that her Link Band released. As of now she could be anywhere but after you hit her with that attack it seems that she may have to take some time to heal her injuries." He said getting me to groan in frustration. Tracking a Beastman is difficult enough as it is when I didn't know what it's purpose was for getting a Link Band but now that I have one that is trying to kill my mother that just makes things even more difficult.

Rei-Rei gave me a small glare, "You know it was a really risky gamble doing a Full Rider Attack at that close of a range Ruku-chan." She scolded me like the older sister she acted like.

I nodded, "Yeah it was but at the time I had no choice, that Beastman boasted some serious stamina and if I didn't think quick then I'd probably end up with much more than a dislocated shoulder." I said as I clutched my shoulder which was still sore from getting ripped out of its socket earlier. Hopefully I won't have to fight anytime soon which would give it a chance to heal but I would have to see if Lady Luck would be on my side. I glanced over at the main screen which had an image of the Bear Beastman displayed on it, for now the main issue at hand was to figure out who the Beastman was and why it was trying to kill my mother. And to find that out I had to ask around.

I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door, "Luke, where are you going?" Adam asked me as I walked out.

"Okuro may not know who is trying to kill her but I think know someone who knows something so I'm heading to the hospital and talk to obaa-san-tachi and see if they know anything. If not, then make sure we have eyes on okuro so that we know where she'll be in case anything happens." I said as I boarded the elevator to try and get some answers on who was trying to kill my mother.

Gene walked along the crowded streets that lined the place she called home, nearly everything in this city was made possible by her older son's accomplishments. Now her youngest son is fighting against monsters trying to wreak havoc in the same place that they all lived and neither of them had the gall to tell her? The whole thing just made her angry even if she hardly ever saw her son's given their busy schedules that doesn't mean they had to keep secrets from her or even do something that could possibly get him killed, did it? She kept mulling to herself so much that she didn't even know that she was passing her favorite coffee shop; Cafe Eros. The same one that her son used to work at, nor did she hear someone call her name at first.

"Hey Gene!" the loud familiar voice brought her out of her funk and made her smile as she recognized the voice and looked over to see one of her closets and oldest friends. At 49 years-old Veronica Nelson or Ronnie as she was more commonly called was a very lovely woman who could have easily passed as someone in her late twenties or early thirties, the young African-American woman have a lovely smile on her face as she headed over to Gene. She stood about two inches taller than Gene and was dressed in a long black and white dress that stopped just beneath her knees with black high-heels, a black trench-coat, and a turquoise gem necklace around her neck. Ronnie had been Gene's friend since they were in high school and had continued being friends to this day as well as a very close member of her family.

Gene smiled as her friend came over and gave her a big hug, "Ronnie, oh it is so good to see you, how have you been?" she said greeting her friend.

Ronnie just shrugged, "You know just getting people employed, same old same old." She said. Ronnie was an Administrative Assistant that worked for one of the most highly recommended employment agencies in the city. And she was its star.

Gene nodded, "Yeah well at least your life still makes sense." She said as she remembered what had just happened with her son.

Ronnie looked at Gene with a concerned look, "What's going on Gene, is everything okay?" she asked her friend.

Gene sighed, "In a way no, don't suppose you got some time to hear me talk?" she asked.

Ronnie smiled, "For you Gene always."

KRW

After leaving the Brain Room I headed over to my mother's hospital where she worked. Heaven's Light Medical Center was the most prominent hospital in the entire city due to its low cost of attending and the high quality of doctors and nurses it was a popular place for all that needed medical care, not to mention due to my mother's influence and her ties to the medical world she had everything she ever needed to make the city happy and healthy. My mother never really had a medical degree, in fact she was an English major, but she always loved being involved in the medical field so she took a gamble and joined a friend and made an invest in a medical center which paid off in the long run. Now my mother was known as one of the most influential people in the medical world. After I headed over to the center and parked my bike I entered the immaculate looking wing of the center, I could see doctors, nurses, and other medical professionals moving around looking at charts, taking care of patients, and doing various duties and tasks to keep the hospital moving.

I approached the front desk and asked the lady that was attending the booth if I could find my mother's friends. She said that the two of them would most likely be in the break room having lunch. I thanked the lady and headed over; since I had been to the medical center more times than I can count I knew my way around the whole building, I went up two floors and entered the break room which also served as a cafeteria for the people who were visiting the hospital. I looked around the room and saw who I was looking for. My mother's close friends were together eating lunch and talking the day away like they had all the time in the world. Lisa Rimby was a woman who was around the same age as my mother but looked much younger than that since she had to keep herself in shape to keep up with her number of grandchildren she had. Lisa was a few inches taller than my mother with white skin, red hair that reached down to her shoulders, and brown eyes that shined with the kindness of a mother. She was dressed in a pair of black high heels and a teal and dark green dress that reached just below her ankles. Next to her was a black and orange Kangaroo eBeast.

Deana Gonzalez on the other hand was in her late thirties but was as kind and wise as anyone who could be in the medical field. She was around the same height as my mother with the same kind of curves my mother had as well, she had white skin with short blond hair that went down to her ears, bright green eyes, and wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black and red blouse, and a jean jacket. Unlike Lisa she wore brown boots instead of heels, resting next to her wrist was a brown and yellow stallion eBeast.

I smiled when I saw them and headed over to where they were, "Lisa-basan, Deana-basan!" I called as I neared them. They both looked at me in surprise but gave me a smile that was reserved for family and they practically were since they were okay with the Japanese phrases that I call them. They both stood up and gave me hugs while our eBeast's mingled with each other.

Deana smiled at me, "Well Luke this is a surprise, you know your mom is off, today right?" she said to me.

Lisa nodded, "Yeah, you two should be having your Mother and Son day." She said.

I sighed and gave a small smile, "Yeah we should but something unfortunately put an end to our day early." I said before they gave me worried looks and I told them about the events of the day; the Beastman, me being Wild, and how my mother reacted.

Lisa was shocked, "Wow, I can't believe that you're that hero that's been going around the city fighting those monsters Luke." She said and I nodded.

Deana crossed her arms and pouted slightly, "Well it actually makes sense. I mean, if anyone would be a monster fighting hero protecting the city I'm pretty sure that it would be Luke." She said.

I blushed slightly, "Uh thanks Obasan but with that aside I need your help. The Beastman that attacked Mom said that she wouldn't get away with what she did, now mom doesn't like to bring work home with her so she won't tell me anything about the stuff that happens here so I was wondering; has mom had any issues with anyone here? A disgruntled employee, an angry patient, maybe a stuck-up doctor? Anything would help at this point." I told them which got them thinking.

Lisa put her finger to her chin as she thought, "Well there was this one girl that was an intern here for a few weeks."

Deana nodded, "Yeah I think her name was Nicole something… uh… Graham that's it." She said.

I nodded, "Okay so what was her deal?" I asked.

Deana scoffed, "Oh my god she was terrible, she kept getting charts mixed up, she almost gave a ten-year-old Hydrocodone, she would spend all her time sketching or drawing, she even mixed up a patient's soup and their bedpan." She said causing me to shiver, no wonder my mother had to fire her.

Lisa nodded, "Turns out she didn't even want to be a doctor, her real passion was art. The only reason she was an intern here was because her mother made her come here and got her in with the right credentials." She said causing me to growl slightly, I always found it annoying and stupid when a parent would push a dream or career on their child.

"So, what happened to her?" I asked.

Lisa took a sip of her drink, "Well your mom sat her down and talked to her, turns out her passion is for drawing and art so she gave some of her drawings to a local art dealer and he loved her work. He loved it so much he decided to give her an internship and Gene also gave her the money she needed to get into art school. She was so happy and thankful that a few weeks after she entered art school the man who gave the internship gave her a full-time job with great pay." She said.

I smiled, my mom could be give some serious tough love to her employees but when it came down to it she really did care about those that were around her. Especially when it came to young people in college because they reminded her of me when I first got into college. But there was one thing that kind of nagged at the back of my mind.

"Well that's all well and good for Nicole but how did her mother take it?" I asked.

Deana grimaced, "Well when her mother found out she went on a rampage, she blamed Gene for ruining her daughter's dream. Even though Gene tried to reason with the woman and tell her that it wasn't Nicole's dream to be a doctor but she was stuck in her ways about her daughter being a doctor. We had to get the med center security to take her out of the place before she could do anything dangerous but as she left she said that Gene would pay for what she did."

I let out a long sigh, right now the obvious suspect of being the Bear Beastman would most likely be Nicole's mother but I needed to be sure before I made any big-time decisions that could possibly be dangerous.

I looked at the two women, "I don't suppose either of you know what happened to Nicole after she left do you?" I asked.

"From what I remember after she got the art job she moved out of her mother's place and into a studio apartment in the center of the city. Nice place from what I hear." Deana said.

I nodded and looked at Luna, "Luna, do me a favor and look up Nicole Graham's address, I think I need to have a little talk with her about her mother."

Luna beeped in response, "Hai Ruku-sama." She said before she jumped up and attached herself to my wrist as I stood up.

I leaned over to Deana and Lisa and gave them a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Obasan I think I got everything I needed." Before I headed out to the center of the city.

KRW

Gene and Ronnie were at Café Eros having some coffee while Gene told her old friend every that had just happened over the past few hours.

Ronnie nodded, "Wow, I can't believe that Little Luke is that Kamen Rider person." She said.

Gene nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it. I can't believe that my own sons could keep something like this from me or even consider how I might feel. Luke could die from doing all this fighting and so could Adam for being involved with this as well." Gene said taking a drink from her cup.

Ronnie smiled, "Gene, I understand that you're both upset and shocked about what just happened but don't you think you may be overreacting just a bit?" she asked.

Gene looked at her like she was crazy, "How can you say that; my baby boy is putting on a strange armor and fighting against monsters that could eventually get him killed. I don't want my son to die just so he can fight."

Ronnie smiled and patted her friend's hand, "Gene, I love the fact that you are caring for your son's safety but you need to look at this from his point of view," she said with Gene giving her a questioning look, "Look for as long as I've known Luke, which has been most of his life, he never does anything dangerous unless it has to do with someone he cares about being in danger. Remember when he was young and he jumped into that lake by your old house?"

"Yeah, he was twelve and he ended up getting pneumonia for two weeks." Gene said.

"Because he jumped into a river to save a drowning dog that belonged to his neighbor." Ronnie said.

Gene rolled her eyes, "What's your point?" she asked.

Ronnie sighed, "My point is, Luke is not the type of person to just do things just because of a thrill or a whim. He will only do things that are dangerous if there is no alternative or if someone he cares about is in danger; he even got his arm dislocated trying to protect you today. I think that is why he is doing this whole Wild thing. Maybe you should just try and see things the way he does."

Gene thought about what her friend had said and maybe she had a point. Maybe she was trying to think that what he was doing was dangerous because she didn't want her baby boy to be put in any danger but maybe she was missing something for why he was fighting in the first place. She just didn't understand.

While the two women were talking, they had no idea that another person was looking at Gene with a murderous intent.

"Time to die you bitch." The figure growled before she reached for the familiar bracelet on her right arm.

KRW

I followed Luna's directions and wound up in a part of the city that I knew well; this area was popular among college students and young adults who are trying to start living on their own due to the number of cheap apartments and studios. I drove up to one of the buildings and parked my bike on the outside. I walked to the door and Luna opened it up, most buildings in this area could only open with either a key card or by having your eBeast send a signal to open the door. I asked Luna and she said that Nicole was located on the second floor of the building so I headed up there. And thanks to my partners amazing hacking ability's she was also able to find out what her apartment number was.

I reached her door and knocked; it only took a few seconds for the girl to come to the door and open it. Nicole Graham was a very lovely girl, she was about my age around 5'6 with long strawberry blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail with deep green eyes that were behind a pair of square black rimmed glasses. Her skin was white with a slight tan and a few freckles that were scattered across her cheeks. She was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a long sleeved red shirt with a grey apron over it all that had a few paint stains on it.

She looked at me with a curious eye, "Can I help you?" she asked me.

I gave her a smile, "Yes hi, my name is Luke Anders. I believe you know my mother Gene Anders." I said.

Once I mentioned my mother's name she broke out into a smile, "Oh you're Ms. Gene's son! Please come in." she said. I nodded and entered her apartment. I smiled then went inside the apartment and my breath caught in my throat. Inside were multiple easels and portraits of various paintings and sketches of some of the most beautiful landscapes and other images that I couldn't even begin to comprehend what they were only the fact that they were incredibly stunning. But the one piece of art that caught my attention was the enormous mural that covered her main wall, it was the image of an immense Italian style garden that looked like it came straight out of art museum. I can honestly see why my mother put so much faith in this girl's skills, she was incredible.

"Did you do these?" I asked Nicole as she closed the door behind us. She walked in front of me towards her kitchen.

She smiled, "Yeah I did, after I got my job I just haven't been able to stop painting and sketching. I guess it's a part of me now." She said heading to the kitchen, she offered me a drink but I declined.

I nodded as I looked at her art again, "Well you are really amazing." I told her causing her to blush.

She cleared her throat and tried to hide her blush, "Well thank you, so what can I do for you? Is Ms. Gene okay?" she asked.

I looked away, "Well in a way yeah there was actually something I wanted to ask you," I said and she looked at me with questioning look, "I was told that you were originally an intern at my mother's hospital but you left because you didn't actually want to be in the medical business?" I asked her.

Nicole gave a sigh but nodded, "Yeah, I mean the medical industry is very interesting but it wasn't really something I wanted to do with my life. The only reason that I even did the internship was because my mother was a very famous surgeon in her day." She told me causing me to nod. Looks like the information that Oba-san-tachi told me was correct.

I nodded, "And when you left the internship I bet your mother wasn't very happy about that?" I asked her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"She was furious, she kept blaming Ms. Gene for destroying my dream and not giving me the chance that I deserved. I tried telling her that I didn't want to be a doctor or even in the medical field at all but she didn't believe me. She thought that Ms. Gene was trying to turn me against her and my dream. And when I told her I was moving out to go into art school she was livid, I had never seen her so furious. I think she might do something dangerous but she isn't an angry person." She said.

I nodded and looked around her apartment again looking at her paintings again, "Well you never know, a mother would do pretty insane things if her child is in danger or threatened." I said as my eyes landed on a certain picture of what appeared to have a younger version of Nicole along with what appeared to be her mother which looked like an older version of Nicole but with blue eyes instead of green and an older handsome man in his late thirties with black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. They were all wearing fall clothes in a large park looking like they were having the time of their lives. It was a hand painting but it was so well done that it looked like a photograph.

I pointed at the picture, "Did you make this painting as well?" I asked. Nicole looked at the painting and nodded but she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I did. It was when my father was still living at home and my mom was still happy that was my tenth birthday and we all went out to my favorite park to celebrate. It was my favorite day and that painting was going to be a gift for my mom but then we had a falling out and I never had a chance." She said sadly.

At that moment, Luna beeped on my wrist, "What's up Luna?" I asked her.

"Ruku-sama, the Beastman is back and it's attacking Okaa-sama. It's at Eros right now." She told me, causing my eyes to widen.

I quickly turned to Nicole and put my hands on her shoulders, "Nicole I need your help, right now your mother has gotten herself into a dangerous deal and is trying to kill my mother," I said causing her to gasp in surprise, "But I think we can help them both and I need you to come with me right now." I said. Nicole looked like she didn't believe me but she nodded and followed me but before we left I had Luna scan the painting of Nicole and her family. I had a plan that I think would work out.

KRW

"Die, die, die!" The Bear Beastman shouted as she slashed and tore apart benches and cars as she tried to get near Gene who was quickly backing away from her slashes with a fearful look on her face.

Gene looked up at the Beastman before her with a terrified look in her eyes, "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" she asked trying to reason with the Beastman.

The Bear growled, "You took away my daughter's dream, she was going to be the world's greatest surgeon but you took that away from her by sending her to art school!" she yelled with immense anger as she slashed at Gene again only for her to dodge.

Gene had no idea what this monster was talking about only for her to realize what she was talking about, "You're Nicole Graham's mother, Helen, aren't you?" she asked.

The Beastman nodded, "That's right, you took away my daughter's dream and turned her to a life she didn't want. Now I'm going to make you pay for that, by ripping you into pieces!" she said as she rushed at Gene again. All Gene could do was move away from her violent strikes but there was only so much that she could do to keep herself alive. If she didn't get away from the Beastman then there was no telling what could happen. Gene was backing away from the Beastman's strikes when she found herself backed against a wall with the Beastman grinning like a sadistic murderer while raising her razor-sharp claws back ready to skewer her through.

The Beastman grinned, showing her spike-like teeth all Gene could do was close her eyes and wait for the end to come but before the Beastman could land a final strike the sound of a motorcycle engine roared through the air. Gene opened her eyes and saw Luke riding towards them on his motorcycle with a girl riding on the back of it. Luke rode forward at high speed and hit the bear monster with the front tire of his bike before stopping. The bear monster got knocked off its feet and into a wall stunning it for a moment.

KRW

I got off my bike and tossed my helmet off along with Nicole and we both went over to make sure that my mother was okay.

After making sure that she wasn't seriously injured I turned my attention back to the Beastman who was getting back to her feet.

My mother quickly ran over to me and pulled on my arm away from the Beastman, "Luke don't just stand there, we need to get out of here!" she shouted as she tried to pull me away with her.

I sighed and pulled my arm out of her grasp before turning to her, "I can't mom, you asked how I could fight against these monsters that were threatening the city well this is how. I'm going to protect you and get Mrs. Graham back to her senses." I said before turning back to the Beastman who was on her feet again.

She growled at me, "You again?! Stay out of my way or you'll end up torn to pieces!" she yelled at me before growing her claws.

I put my hands up to show her that I wasn't a threat, "Mrs. Graham please, before you do anything rash that you might regret I think you need to talk to your daughter first." I tried to reason with the woman but it seemed that her rage was being amplified by the Link Band's power.

The Bear roared, "I don't want to hear any more of your lies, I'm going to kill you and that bitch so my daughter can have her dream come true!" she yelled before charging at me. I cursed under my breath, since I wasn't in my armor I was slower than I normally would be in my Wild armor but that didn't mean my skills were dulled. The Bear Beastman grew her claws into the longer, blade-like versions and was slashing at me at various angles trying to quickly finish me off but I wasn't that easy. One of my very first teachers told me that an angry mind is a narrow mind and this woman was very angry. Each one of her strikes was only trying to do one thing, strike me but she wasn't paying any attention to what could happen to her.

She threw a wild right hook to try and slash my face but I evaded and grabbed her wrist so I could turn into the motion that she was making by turning my body and grabbing underneath her other arm to throw her on the ground. Once she was on her back, I spun my body and grabbed her arm to pin it on the ground while I had one knee planted on her chest and my right foot pinning her other arm to the ground. The Bear Beastman struggled hard to try and release herself from my grip but my hold on her was too strong, I held her in place and reached into my back pocket to pull out the picture I saw in Nicole's apartment and pushed it into the Beastman's eyes.

"Look at this photo, does this look like the work of someone who only draws for fun?" I said making sure the Beastman could look at the picture. Once she stopped struggling she finally looked and was stunned by what she saw.

"This is…, this is one of the last times that all of us were together." She said with a hint of pain in her voice.

I released my grip on her and let her up while giving her the picture so she could see it better, I then looked over to Nicole and motioned for her to come over and talk to her mother.

Once Nicole was in range she knelt and looked her mother in the eye, "This was one of the happiest moments of my life, all of us were together and we were all happy. You used to be so happy and loved what you were doing, then that man lost his life and you changed. You couldn't be a doctor anymore so you decided to push all that you knew onto me to try and be what you couldn't even after I told you I wanted to seriously be an artist." She said getting through to her mother slightly.

The Bear Beastman was looking conflicted and it looked as if the virus inside her was subsiding, "But I remember when you were younger you said you wanted to be just like me and become a doctor. I thought it was what you really wanted, that's why I taught you everything I knew." She said.

This time I weighed in, "All children want to be like their parents when they are at an early age. All we want is to do the things that our parents do so we can make them happy and say that they are proud of us but we don't stay young forever, as we grow and mature we end up finding our own passions and desires that we want to fulfill on our own. But it's only due to the lessons and advice from our parents that we can be what we want to be, your daughter wants to make you proud but doing it by pursuing her own dreams with your help." I said getting both the mother and daughter to see what I was saying.

Gene looked at her son with a surprised look on her face, no longer did she see the young boy who was reckless and thoughtless towards his actions and what could come from them. Now she saw the kind of man that he had become a strong, independent, and strong-willed man that was doing what he thought was the best way to make the people around him happy and safe.

I knelt down and took the Beastman's paw in my hand to look at her, "You have the chance to be something great again and become and even bigger part in your daughter's life but you can't do it like this. Take the Link Band off and start your life anew." The Beastman looked at me and then to her daughter before nodding she reached for the arm that had her Band on it but before she could deactivate it a large gust of wind hit us all, knocking us all away from each other. I was the first one back on my feet and after adjusting my eyes to I could see what the cause was. It was another Beastman but given the muscular look of the body this one was male and based off a bird. Its body was a dusty yellow in color with a humanoid shape, along with the yellow color there were highlights of deep brown and gold along its arms, legs and neck where various feathers were placed. Attached to its arms were two large dusty yellow wings that were tinged with deep brown that looked as though they served the purpose of flying and as weapons.

Golden brown armor adorned its shins, pectorals, and from its left shoulder all they to its wrist which were all decorated with avian themed decorations. Deep brown and dusty yellow feathers covered the Beastman's entire body except for its belly and pectoral areas which were white that outlined toned chest and abs, its neck area was black but had brown feathers that were folded up on the outside to look like a protective layer. The Beastman's face had no features but had horizontal gold lines that ran down its face and ended on its neck while the top of its head bore a headdress-like object that resembled a proud Garuda that had accents of red, gold, and yellow.

The Garuda Beastman looked towards me and scoffed, "Wari na Ruku-ni, but I can't have you ruining another one of aniki's plans." He said in a voice that sounded strangely familiar.

That's when it donned on me, "Masaka, omae wa.." I didn't get to finish what I was going to say when the Garuda raised his arms and fired off a feather at Nicole's mother who was still in her Beastman form. The feather then attached to her body and entered her, the feather seemed to influence somehow because she suddenly screamed in pain as black electrical energy sparked off her. Her eyes glazed over and became more feral and savage while her teeth seemed to become permanently bared and her claws grew to their saber-like state.

Nicole gasped, "Mom, no!" she shouted trying to get through to her mother but she had no such luck. The feather that the Garuda fired off seemed to cause Helen to lose all control of what she was doing, she began slashing around at anything that was moving. In her fit of rage the Bear Beastman looked towards her daughter but could only see her as an enemy, she raised her claws to slash her as she neared her but before she could strike Nicole I ran at her and tackled her out of the way but the Beastman was able to get a grazing hit on my arm. It stung like a bitch but it wasn't anything that I wouldn't heal from.

I glared at the Garuda as he looked towards me, "Looks like you have your hands full Ruku-nii, ja ne." he said before he swung his arm around himself and disappeared in a burst of wind.

"Oi matte!" I shouted but the Garuda was already gone. I growled loudly, that damn Garuda was going to be a problem in the future but right now I had a bigger problem. I had to figure out how I was going to take care of turning Nicole's mother back into her old self.

I took Nicole's hand and brought her over to my mom, "Mom take care of her, I'm going to do what I have to do to make her family whole again." I said before handing Nicole over to my mom. I then took off my jacket and ripped a little part of my shirt off to turn it into a makeshift tourniquet to wrap around the wound on my arm.

I took out my Wild Driver and strapped it too my waist, Luna then jumped up and turn into her transformation form. I caught her in my hand and got into my stance, "**Henshin**!" I shouted before sliding her onto the Driver's surface. Once she split open, the wind around me transformed and turned me into Kamen Rider Wild.

"Arashi ga ite iru, abareru ze!" I shouted as I ran towards the Beastman. The Beastman roared in anger as she rushed me, while she ran she stabbed her bladed claw into the ground and brought it back out; throwing razor sharp stones at me in the process.

"Oh shit!" I shouted before dropping to my knees and sliding underneath the assault of stones. After the stones had passed overhead I got back to my feet just as The Beastman was nearing me and hit her with a jumping side kick to the head which stunned her. While she was trying to get her bearings back I took this opportunity to land a flurry of punches and kicks to her body. These were effective until she broke through my attacks and landed a few of her own powerful strikes with her claws, after he last strike she tried to skewer me with her claws but I managed to grab her wrist and land a mean uppercut to her jaw followed by an axe kick to her head. This worked to the extent that I needed because due to her fits of rage and the attacks that I was hitting her with she seemed to be in a weakened state that I need her to be in.

I looked at her, "Helen, you believed that you were doing the right thing to make your daughter's dream come true but in truth you let your own grief and anger over losing the job that you had fought for take make you take control of your daughter's path. But by doing this you took things way too far and let yourself become a monster that thought by killing my mother that you could make your daughter's wish come true but this isn't the way. Now you see the error of your ways by seeing that there are times when a mother just needs to let go and let her child find their own way in life, even if it may not be what you want." I couldn't see my mom but I hope she understood what I was saying, "Now your heart has been seized by the darkness that tried to use your grief against you but do not fear, for I shall end your rampage." I said as I unclipped Luna's head from her body.

"Alright Luna, it's time for something different." I said before attaching her to the notch on the side of my belt but instead of turning it down for my Rider Kick I turned her head upwards. Electrical energy surged from my Driver into my arms as the wind around me swirled into miniature tornados that surrounded my arms. I reared my arms back and banged my fists together causing the wind and thunder to combine and focus into my fists, as the Beastman slowly got back to her feet I ran at her with my energized fists. When I got in range I unleashed a torrent of furious, storm-charged punches into her body. Each hit was infused with the power of a storm.

"Whacha, Whacha, Whacha, Whacha, Whacha, Whacha!" I added as I landed each punch, just as a little homage to Namiko's dad and my sempai Meteor.

As I landed another punch I reared my fist back and collected as much storm energy as I could muster, as I did a large wolf head with a furious look on its face next to me. I then took a step forward and landed a mean punch into the Beastman's chest as the wolf head next to me bit down on her.

"_**Cosmic Tempest Impact**_!" I shouted as the Beastman went up in a large explosion. As the explosion died down, I exited from the flames it caused carrying Helen bridal style with her brown bear eBeast was resting on top of her chest. The remains of her Link Band were on the ground in pieces. I walked over to where my mom and Nicole were hiding and laid Helen down gently in front of her daughter and deactivated my armor.

I gave them both an encouraging smile, "Don't worry she'll be okay but she'll need a while to recover." I told Nicole.

She nodded, "Thank you, for everything." She said.

I gave her a slight nod, "I'm a Kamen Rider, it's what I do." I said getting back to my feet.

My mother walked towards me, "There's an ambulance on its way, the medical center will take care of everything you two may need." She said smiling down at Nicole and her mother before looking back at me.

"So, this is who you are huh?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah mom, I'm a Kamen Rider and I will continue to be one till my mission is finished." I told her.

She gave me a look like she was going to lecture me but it then turned into one of love and pride, "Well, just take care of yourself. And bring an end to whoever is causing harm to the people of this city." She said before kissing me on my cheek.

I smiled at my mother's reaction, "Thanks mom." I said happily as we saw the ambulance coming towards us.

KRW

"Kuso, another one has bit the dust." Garuda said angrily. After leaving The Bear Beastman to finish off Luke with the hopes that it would succeed, he perched himself on top of a building near the battle so he could finally see Luke die but his hopes were dashed as he was Luke finish the bear off.

Garuda growled, "Dammit, Ryuu-nii-chan is going to be pissed." He said as he walked away but the minute he turned his head he was met with a spear to his throat. The spear was a white long spear with silver highlights that had a thick base that was meant for bludgeoning while the spear head itself was in the shape of a unicorn head with a long golden horn. The person holding the spear was a Beastman like Garuda but was slender and had curves along with a female chest showing its gender. The Beastman had pure white skin that was unblemished that had midnight blue armor covering her forearms, shins, and thighs all trimmed with silver. The backs of her hands and knuckles were covered in sliver armor while her shoulders were protected by midnight blue pauldrons that were curved and overlapping with a long golden spike sticking out in the center. Her chest armor was like that of a knight with her chest armor having the added feature that resembled an armored brazier while her mid-section was covered by a corset-like piece of armor, both were a primarily midnight blue with white trim on the outside and silver trim inside. Her face had a human mouth that was white with dark pink lips while her eyes were covered by a curved blue visor that was connected to a helmet that was equestrian-shaped with the horse head being curved onto the sides of the helmet and the signature golden horn of the mythical unicorn was present in the middle of her forehead. Cascading down from the back of the Beastwoman's helmet was long flowing midnight blue hair with snow white highlights that reached her shoulders. The Unicorn Beastwoman was a combination of deadliness and beauty and with her Uni-Spear pointing right at Garuda she seemed like she was ready to kill.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Garuda?!" Unicorn said as she glared at the younger Garuda.

Garuda smirked, "I'm doing what Ryuu-nii-chan asked me to do, Unicorn." He said moving the spear away from his throat with his fingers. The Unicorn and Garuda Beastmen relaxed a bit before they both pressed their fingers to their wrists, concealing their bodies in yellow and blue glows respectively. When the glows died down they revealed the human forms of Rin and Retsu Ikegami, attached to each of their wrists was a high tech looking gauntlet which looked like a Link Band but it covered their entire forearm and instead of the three blocks on top there was a blank space that was used for sliding their eBeasts onto.

Rin glared at her younger brother, "That Beastman could have killed Ruku, what the hell were you thinking attaching one of your Mind Feathers to it?!" she announced angrily.

Retsu just scoffed and shrugged his shoulders, "Ryuu-nii-chan told me to use whatever methods I had to keep that Beastman going so I did. I still didn't think that Ruku would have taken it down like he did, seems like he's gotten stronger," he said glancing over to where Luke was getting his would looked at by a paramedic, "Besides, I still don't see why you're so hung up on him Nee-chan. He has a girlfriend and it looks pretty serious to me." He said smirking.

Rin began to fume, "That tramp has nothing compared to me, I'm the only one who can bring Ruku happiness and that's the truth. He will see," she said as she looked over to where Luke was in the ambulance, "He will see just how much he needs me." She said with a sinister look in her eyes.

KRW

After making sure Nicole and her mother would be taken care of and clearing things up with mom, I headed back to the Brain Room to piece everything together with Adam and the other members of my team. Namiko was there along with Davion, Jacob, and the other members of my extended family. I had told them all the events that had happened along with the appearance of the Garuda Beastman.

Namiko gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting across my lap, "I'm glad that you weren't hurt Ruku. And that you were able to clear things up with your mother." She said giving me another kiss.

I smiled, "Thanks Namiko, it looks like all in all it was a good week." I said getting nods from everyone.

Nate looked to me, "But what about that bird Beastman you met, you think we should be worried about that dude?" he asked me.

I sighed and had Namiko get off my lap, "It wasn't a bird, it was a Garuda." I said. Adam and the other guys in the room minus Ken and Apollo looked at me with wide eyes like I was crazy.

Adam looked at me, "Luke, are you absolutely sure about that?" he asked me.

I nodded grimly, "He called me Ruku-nii, combine that with the avian sight and the color scheme there is no doubt that it was him." I said. All the guys all cursed while Adam looked worried. I leaned up against one of the consoles and had Luna bring up and image of the Garuda to confirm everyone's fear.

Davion cursed, "Shit, this little prick is still pissed at you cause if what happened?" he asked.

I nodded, as the guys and I were having our little worry moment the girls looked completely out of the loop.

Namiko gripped my arm, "Ruku, who exactly is this Garuda?" she asked me while the people who didn't know about him looked at me with concerned and confused looks.

I addressed everyone in the room, "This Garuda is Retsu Ikegami, the youngest son of the Ikegami family and the younger brother of Ryuuichi Ikegami." I said causing the girls to gasp in surprise.

"Whoa whoa, you mean that was _The_ Retsu Ikegami, the up and coming MMA fighter?" she asked causing me to nod.

Whisper blinked, "Why the hell does one of the top MMA fighters in the city have it out for you?" she asked me

I looked up at the picture of Garuda, "We used to be close, he calls me Ruku-nii because when we both started taking martial arts classes we were always right next to each other. We spared together, trained together, even got into a few fights together which was always a surprise to most other people because he was younger than I was but then." I stopped as I remembered one of the worst days in my life.

_Flashback five years ago_

_ It was a day that Retsu and I had been looking forward to for such a long time, we had been training for a spot on the International Open Martial Arts Tournament that was going to be held on Tokyo. The both of us had been training for months and the moment came when we would have to fight against each other for the final spot in the tournament to see who was going to go. The two of fought against each other with everything we had, when the two of us fought we didn't hold anything back to make sure that neither of us regretted it when we finished. As the match was reaching its finish I could clock Retus in the jaw with a well-placed uppercut that knocked him on his back, I assumed he had been knocked out since he didn't get back up but that was my mistake. Retsu had always been a stubborn dude but when he saw that he was going to lose something inside him snapped at he lost all reasoning. The next thing I knew he was charging at me with so many wild swings it was like fighting a wild animal. Retsu threw a wild hook which I spun out of the way of and landed a mean spinning back kick on him. I then finished with a jumping roundhouse to his face that threw him off the mat and he landed on the floor. _

_ People quickly crowded around Retsu and the medics came over to check his condition but he quickly pushed everyone back and looked straight at me. Right below his right eye was a deep cut that was leaking blood. Retsu just looked at me with eyes that were filled with anger, hatred, and sadness before he left the arena._

_ End Flashback_

I sighed, "After that Retsu never forgave me for what I did, he felt as though I had betrayed him. He never spoke to me again and we lost all touch with each other, I'm not really surprised he became a Beastman. He always did look for more power." I said.

Namiko came over and gave me a hug, "You did the right thing, anger can never bring happiness especially in battle. It never works out, this Retsu made his choice and he chose to be the one thing you vowed to stop." She told me. I looked to her then the picture of Garuda, Namiko was right. Retsu made his choice and now he had to live with it.

I nodded, "Retsu is a Beastman and not an ordinary one. He's strong and I have to find a way to stop him before him or any other member of his family brings this city more harm." I said causing everyone to agree.

"Ne Ruku, you have a package." Ken said. I turned around to see him holding a large square item in his hands that was wrapped in brown package paper, when that came I had no idea but whatever.

I went over to him and took the package from his hands, I took the paper off and was astounded by what I saw. It seemed to be a picture of me in my Wild form holding my Abaremaru in a back-handed grip in a battle stance. It looked like something that should belong in a comic book or a museum. Attached to the paining was a small card that said, "For Luke".

"This is a small token of my appreciation for all that you did for me and my family. Thank you for bringing my mother back to me and helping to piece my family back together." I read and along with the note there was a photo of Nicole along with both her mother and father looking like the happy family they deserved to be. This made it all worthwhile, making sure that families like Nicole's could stay happy and together. This also confirmed my resolve, whether it was Retsu, Ryuuichi, or even Rin I was going to protect everyone in this city till my last breath with everything I had. No matter what.

_**Next time on Kamen Rider Wild: Adam's girlfriend stops by for a visit along with a few of her friends and meets Namiko for the first time. At the same time Rin and Luke have their reunion but it isn't what they saw coming, as Rin comes to realize that Luke won't be hers she decides to make him hers by force and with the help of her loving Swan Beastman servant she may just do that. Can Luke stay alive to protect his girl or will he need some Super help in order to do it?**_

_**Hi everyone Kuro no Okami 23 here, thank you so much for your patience and loyalty for this next chapter. I promise the next post I make won't be so long. I also would like to give a shout out to my boy Drago Pirate who has been loyal to the very beginning as well as Sir Perfluous who has been a great friend and loyal reader in both my Fanfics. The next post will be for Wild Hunters so stay tuned. **_

_**Also I plan on making a Food Wars fanfic and I need some of your guy's help. I will be setting up a poll of which Food Wars characters you would want to see together and have kids because this fic will take place years after the current class graduates. Send me a PM and let me know. **_

_**Till next time Ja ne. **_


End file.
